Memories
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: It's a large scale conclusion for the previous fanfics: With the soul of humanity itself to be formed from actions beyond ten teens, will this soul awaken to good or evil? Direct sequel to Masterminds, rated K plus for suggestive content and action.
1. Chapter 1:  Here We go Again

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 1:  
**

Crucial FYI: If you haven't read my fanfic Masterminds, my fanfic Instincts, or my fanfic Shockwaves, please read them first. This direct sequel would have spoilers and probably be very hard to follow otherwise. It'll all fit into place this way. In time, some confusing events in this fanfic's plot will also fit into place.

And if you already read Instincts, please double check the last three paragraphs of Part 2 of Instincts before reading more on this fanfic:

It'll certainly help a few of the confusing events fit into place later on.

This FYI concludes with this short sentence: If you already did all the above, make yourself comfortable for the large scale follow up.

Not long after the wizard chain lightning…

Harper put a hand on fallen Miranda's chest to check her heart beat in a hint of worry. She sighed with greater relief. Harper deduced with satisfaction in observation of the setting sun through a glass window, "a brand new day of hope." Harper smiled at the face of her most trusted friend Miranda, knowing there'd still be no rivalry between them after this. She thought, "we'll just erase our memories from everyone else outside of the spy business. It happens all the time with secret services."

She also realized that the hijacked bus was gone, but she didn't care. If it took five days for the FBI security force and the monsters to wake up, there's no telling how much longer for sure the rest of life as we know it would take to awaken. Harper assumed, "we'll have all the time in the world." All she cared about right now though was that the world was saved from monsters…and potentially the beast within.

As Harper concluded this, she fell unconscious from an unexplained phenomenon. Actually, there was a simple explanation: The Wizard World's magical nature was not just undoing the monster impact mentally, but also time in the physical realm itself prior to the monster impact. Mental time was not affected much though, so the events within the dream realm still happened. This part will make sense as the story retreats back to a certain awakening, to take in time a logical but different route.

Back again at Lake Erie, Turtle Island…

Under the abandoned lighthouse of corruption, the FBI's National Security Branch's network of headquarters was mentally smitten. Regardless of the advanced wireless helmets on the operatives' countless heads, they were paralyzed in their head cerebellums. That is, until Assistant Director Miranda and Mission Agent Harper started to open their eyes in confusion back at Miranda's shady office. They were both sitting on a repositioned visitor couch with a video projector aimed at the opposite wall's once more clear blue projection screen. Harper wondered in a temporary daze, "how…long were…?" She was rubbing her eyes as if it might've been a nightmare. Miranda felt a flash of pain, like a psychic echo of what once happened. She checked her antique wristwatch, deep in disturbance.

The Assistant Director revealed, "five days."

Agent Harper turned to her partner with concern. She asked, "are you all right? You sound like…like you saw a demon of a monster."

Miranda sighed, "perhaps I have, but let's not let nightmares get in the way of our governmental check-up."

Harper felt a psychic echo of her own, clutching her temporarily aching head. Miranda suggested half jokingly, "another demon?" She was rotating the hands on the mechanical interface clockwise to point at some Roman numerals to represent hours and minutes. The glass face overlooking the watch face quickly changed its viewpoint to align with a security camera lens in the unified direction of the three arms. She noticed other operatives with partial relief starting to come to consciousness.

Harper half smiled, "no….but I have the sense that reality has shifted again." Miranda examined in confusion, "then…how much memory is truly intact anymore?"

Harper figured with hybrid feelings of frustration and uncertainty, "I'm not sure, but I know we did not prepare a memory wipeout like this!"

Miranda begun to ensure her, "I know Harper, but these apparently mutual feelings of Déjà vu may not be something to be feared. In fact, they may bring us much closer to seeking out the memory set that truly matches this future." She sat back in her chair, with the cold rock and opera music background blend playing on with no end in sight. To both Harper and Miranda, this musical blend was abnormally calming of what they could be sure of is still apparent in this reality.

Harper concluded in sudden realization, "you mean other people that were affected by both reality changes…might have a stronger sense of déjà vu."

Miranda affirmed, "with stronger instincts for some people, these few could have a stronger sense of what has happened in any relevant reality."

Harper uneasily asked, "but how can we find the right few? Instincts may not be the only quality to consider."

Miranda suggested in assurance, "all I'd need to do is send some Monster Hunters to double check Manhattan and the Aim Hotel in Boston."

Harper argued, "how can you be so sure of those places?(!)"

Miranda pragmatically protested, "I have a strong feeling that we've been to Manhattan before, but also that I forgot to check on how the Russos are doing at the Aim."

Harper responded uneasily shaken, "sorry, Miranda. I just feel kind of drained from being comatose in unconsciousness."

Miranda nodded empathically. She assured her, "I can relate."

Harper suggested suggestively, "perhaps with the experimental brainwave technology we possess, no one else has to feel bad anymore."

Miranda remarked in impression, "we can reboot everyone else's minds with our ethic morals and lead a world free of crime. It's almost like…"

Harper finished, "we had a very similar conversation before."

Miranda sighed, "this sense of repetition is getting kind of annoying."

Some considerable time later…

Cooper cried out in disbelieving disgust, "Olivia!"

A random voice called out, "let's take them!" A trip kick at one of the individuals on the tables within the mansion, led soon after by a thump and limp body was all it took to ignite the icy tension. The subpopulace exclaimed in painful anxiety as their stress went into major overload. This was while their animal alter egos came out from their brains and through their bulging physique. Hybrid bipedal cats, wolves, coyotes, eagles, and capybaras from both California and New York were lashing out like crazy…real crazy. It was divided into three subgroups: One wanted to run the country as kings and queens. Another supported Jake's conclusion and wanted to have everyone be able to make national decisions on every issue under the sun. The third supported Amber and Ashley's claim and wanted to have American rules back. Actually, this time, there was a fourth subgroup worth of Monster Hunters around the mansion's perimeter…as per Harper's cautionary orders drawn from instincts of déjà vu.

A Monster Hunter called out, "don't make us come in there!" Miranda pointed out gravely, "I think…it's too late for talk." Capybara hybrids were trying to knock each other out in anger with their aching fists in an inner circle of their own. The eagle hybrids, split among the three nanomilitaries, were launching cat and canine hybrids from their talons at each other. Roars and growls rippled through the danger zone. Claws scraped aggressively against each other. Victims to the dirty interior below crashed into smashed tables and windows, one by one with red dots on their inactive bodies. Right outside were Harper and Miranda with the Monster Hunters, getting ready for battle when the maddening chaos emerged from the Great Hall. Miranda and Harper had what resembled hearing aids in replacement of ear pins.

Miranda suggested with an uneasy gulp, "back to the buses!" Monster Hunters started launching fire, wind, and even water from their tubes against the spreading battlefield. All stood in more intense relations as the battlefield started spreading across the outer terrain. The Monster Hunters ran backwards and sideways in caution, forming a wall formation made of cyborgs with Miranda and Harper following their movements in the middle. Eagle hybrids launched out of the crumpling roof, using their exoskeletons to shake off the impact. These eagle bipeds were in the process of being pounced on as prey by feline and canine hybrids alike…until the last thing they saw in consciousness was the falling ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2:  Whirlwind of Possibilities

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 2:**

Monster Hunters held off a number of pouncers that decided to strike back at them from built up instincts of intense past battles with the Monster Hunters. Some Monster Hunters just generated wind currents to shake the feline and canine hybrids in mid attack, while some others struggled in hand to hand with more brutal hybrid intensity. Some of the Monster Hunters closer to the parking lot full of buses began cooling off the buses' overheating condition with massive water spray.

Harper protested in horror over the battle, "but what if our actions turn out to recreate the reality change?(!)" She abruptly clinked the coin themed rings together on her fingers against an attacker, sending an amplified shockwave against the eagle biped that tried to surprise attack her in primal fury. It involuntarily lost its momentum, falling to the ground below knocked out. Steam was coming off of the buses, creating a rising cloud of vapor.

Miranda insisted in stubbornness, "oh, come on! By enhancing that sense of déjà vu with assistance from the brainwave helmets, we'll be capable of choosing our own fates this time." She jumped off the ground to punch under the chin a pouncing cat hybrid, but instead tumble kicked off the hybrid's chest and back to the ground in realization of missing the first time. The cat hybrid bumped into a eagle hybrid, starting an impersonally personal brawl.

Harper sighed in dark acknowledgment. She explained with tears, "I just…can't stand to see this carnage again." Miranda gave her an empathic look. They both soon found themselves in hand to hand with some bipedal capybaras. Unfortunately, by this time, the bipedal cats and canines have made their way onto the lawn…literary locked in combat with their cruel claws and tails with a mind of their own. Harper called out, "now!" She and Miranda quickly snapped their fingers, unleashing near blinding flares from their nail polish. The relatively local Monster Hunter squad generated more wind in coordination with each other, trapping the flares and water with dissipating smoke and steam in a developing vortex of confusion. More bodies fell to the grass to Harper and Miranda's uncertainty, blanketed by growing gray areas.

Miranda suddenly swung off one of the bipedal capybaras to kick the other in midair with surprisingly strong air currents, catching the second bipedal beast off guard as Harper punched it to unconsciousness. The lawn was being ripped into slabs of marble and plant life by the unnatural tornado.

Miranda called out teary eyed, "stop!" The Monster Hunters struggled to lower the air currents with simultaneous venting, for some were regrettably tossed into the already half wrecked mansion's walls and unconsciousness. A few more sections of the manor gave way from their fallen support, crumbling to pieces below on top of some confused animal hybrids. Cat hybrids had hightailed their tail swinging to the extent of becoming wrecking balls of fur and claws on their enemies, around the time the vortex started becoming noticeable. These wrecking balls though became unwilling attackers of chaos to the wind itself against random hybrids, cyborgs, trees, bushes, and flying objects.

Bunches of eagle hybrids tried to fight against the nearly uncontainable tornado prior to air lowering with their wings, but were mainly unsuccessful in avoiding potential clubs of flying objects while fighting among their subfactions. Harper and Miranda were slammed by the shrinking artificial tornado into the front windows of a bus that was picked off the ground by the same vortex. Airborne buses crashed into cat and canine hybrids alike, sending a bunch more crashing down by the dissipating subtwister. Harper called out, "look out!" She and Miranda covered their heads with their arms as glass gave way to their bodies, breaking in pieces within the bus they fell into with groans.

Aching Miranda and bruised Harper pulled themselves up into the closest seats they could find. Miranda asked in the middle of getting up, "what…was that?" Harper figured, "nothing to worry…about." She noticed something. Miranda double realized, "not…yet." The bus landed hard against one of the entrance's walls, the tornado finally tamed to a gentle breeze. The Monster Hunters in what was left of the Sonnenberg Gardens began to carry the thousands of unconscious animal hybrids on stretchers to carry further on to the FBI's National Security Branch. They were even using the confiscated fancy cars the Monster Hunters used to have as male celebrities for a convenient alternative to the overheated vehicles.

Harper and Miranda shifted behind a side aisle of seats, the side windows shattering from the bus's momentum discharging through the wall. Miranda called out randomly, "storm!" Suddenly, both sets of hearing aid gadgets started beeping at the programmed command word.

A considerable distance away, on Waverly Place, the rest of the Monster Hunters were considerably through opening and closing all the closets in Waverly Place as per Miranda's instructions. In a few of these closets were some familiar pins, but with a nano motor and a small cord wired separately to each one. In the time the physical vortex has delayed chances of Miranda and Harper physically getting to Manhattan in time, the magical chain lightning and the Wiz World's own vortex to the Wizard Wars of the past was once more on the brink of unleashing the monsters of the past onto the civilization of the present. Yet, the ear pin bombs beeped the same way the hearing aid gadgets did.

Only one second later, with some Monster Hunters holding the doors to both the Russos' and the Taylors' wizard lairs for wireless reception, each set of 2 ear pin bombs for each wizard lair combusted in reaction to the minor modifications in their reception of their added activators. The released cryogenic gas engulfed both lairs in simultaneous sync, shrinking the portal before it could finish being created. The monster hybrids from the past charged for the diminishing portal anyway, but missed. They returned to their prehistoric wars without much second thought. A monster Hunter cried, "now!" The 6 or so Monster Hunters positioned in the Taylors' and the Russos' residences quickly generated enough water and wind to reasonably counteract the wizard chain lightning that was trying to redo the time loop.

Magic lightning was repairing the Wizard World at a relatively more accelerated rate than the first time, but was struggling to break out of the barrier of water and wind like a trapped animal. The magic lightning was building up, as the Monster Hunters struggled to play an unorthodox tug-of-war involving to at least some degree kinetically pushing the other side over to win. One of them called in hidden alarm, "bring them in!" Four more Monster Hunters were a distance away from the closets, carrying the unconscious Russo and Taylor family members on their backs to save all the time they could.

While all this was happening, Miranda and Harper had gotten to the front of the moving bus they were still in. The bus had drifted beyond the road and into a small gathering of trees by the time Miranda took the wheel. Harper asked, "where's the brakes?" Miranda tried to press the brake pedal, but all that happened was some unsettling groans of metal on metal. She muttered, "at least I don't feel déjà vu anymore." Harper intuitively kicked off the door lever. She called out, "Miranda, come on!" Harper swung perilously off the moving door frame. Miranda pulled herself onto the open bus door with some leg momentum, the bus heading straight for a typical white house through a backyard fence. Harper tumbled in dirt, lying on the ground in more bruising and dirt with some big coughing.

Miranda swung off the hanging bus door as the bus collided with the nearby house's walls, slipping into the backyard in the same state Harper found herself in. Except of course, with more grass and less dirt. Across the street from this backyard, a few feet away from the street itself, was Harper. Near the backyard was a bus smashed into a fireplace, two rooms away from a destroyed bathroom and bedroom. Glass and pieces of furniture everywhere, and a number of unconscious knocked bodies that would have had more concussions if it wasn't for the mental bang itself. Miranda gasped, "we…di..i..t…" She and Harper fell unconscious for real this time, to be coincidentally noticed by some of the Monster Hunters and picked up for concussion treatment.

Back at Waverly Place, the Monster Hunters had nudged the unconscious family members far enough on the ground to bypass the still surging magic lightning above in the midst of the risky push-of-war with fate itself. Alex, Justin, Max, and their parents slid back home, into the already close to being fully repaired wizard lair of the Russos. T.J. Taylor, also found at the Aim Hotel in Boston, along with his parents slid into their wizard lair. The wizard lightning was distracted enough by the presence of the returned wizard families to give the Monster Hunters the opportunity to shut the closet doors on them. They even went so far as melting and solidifying the door locks shut with fire and a bunch of the nearest containers of water. Blue flames came from the doors, which took time bomb water grenades from the Monster Hunters to put out. They called out, "run!"

These Monster Hunters suddenly ran out of the buildings in a panic. The Taylors' apartment and the Timeless Sand's kitchen were both soaking wet soon after the cyborgs stood back on the near sidewalk. The magic lightning hit the immediate families placed back in their wizard lairs, including the body of the young woman that started the whole mental bang in the first place: Alex Russo. All the effects of the mental bang itself began to mentally reverse themselves in under half the number of days the mental bang has so far lasted for: Poetically, in the form of a familiar realm of dreams with the Identity and the Community playing mind games with each other for the fate of civilization. The time loop has been corrected by an overlapping dimension known as the Wizard World, with its own subdimension of time independent from our own subdimension of time on Earth.

To put it in better terms, without a conscious wizard to give off to the Wizard World a strong enough subconscious desire of time passing to the wizard dependent climate of the Wizard World itself, time is literally frozen in the Wizard World until a wizard can be conscious again. And the Wizard World, with the input it has collected and adapted to from at least some centuries of civilized wizard magic, has developed a instinctive immune system of magic and a psychic connection to wizards and wizard monsters alike. The Wizard World's magical climate protecting and preserving troubling wizard conditions on a national level is not only instinctive in this sense, but also logical and suggestive of the acts of a very powerful spirit.

Plus, one time loop on Earth does not affect the Wizard World's separate atmosphere of frozen time and space…and yet affects both mental bang affected timelines with the same effects, because the Wizard World already did it the first time with magical lightning physically across Earth and humanity itself.


	3. Chapter 3:  Closer to Perfection

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 3:  
**

A few hours later at night…

Harper and Miranda were lying on some hospital beds, watched over by some secret service agents within a windowless pitch black colored room. They both had medical shots of medicine, with some bandages on the spot where each young lady had a reasonable medical shot of mixed medicines to be brought to consciousness momentarily at this point. Oddly, almost everything in the room was pitch black colored, except for the medical monitoring equipment and the various medicines in a large cabinet made of drawers directly built into a wall. The drawers in that wall actually made the whole wall, with x-ray engulfed glass panels instead of handles for security reasons. In fact, these drawers did not just contain medicine, but also top secret information for future missions, sensitive projects, and surveillance.

Miranda awoke with some understandable temporary blurriness, "is…every monster accounted for?" One of the overseeing secret agents muttered, "not…exactly. Here's a brief report to explain the technical details." He/she took out a x-ray engulfed plastic folder and handed it to Miranda on the bed. The concept of this device was actually invented by Harper and not Miranda, which does not merely function as a security involved hand scanner. It also can with the right voice commands scan what is inside the transparent folder and summarize in simple words what the written content is about, and this has proven very useful for mission briefings and secret service recruitment.

So, all Miranda did to see the highlights of the report was say to the unopened folder, "monster, Canandaigua, buses". The report got summarized to these brief sentences: "monsters across U.S.A meet in Sonnenberg Gardens. Plane wreckage on Canandaigua property with most passengers from California and New York. Buses from local area after eagle hybrid assault, noticed animal marks confirms it. All monsters in world were found unconscious and brought to headquarters for containment until further notice. Monster related building wreckages in world undergoing overnight repairs."

Harper was beginning to come to consciousness as Miranda read through the summed up report. Miranda soon handed back the report with a mixed commentary, "that's good for monster containment, but how serious are the damages?" Harper wondered in confusion, "ummm…what?" Miranda subtly urged with her hand to hold off on the question so the initial question could be answered without much interruption. The other secret agent answered in hinted intensity, "we have to remodel England…and at least a third worth of the United States." Harper exclaimed in disbelief and shock, "you mean, we woke up to…?(!)" Miranda at the same level of intensity added, "…nationalities worth of landfills?(!)" The other standby secret agent nervously added, "well…it doesn't mean the rest of society has to see it when they wake up."

Harper sat up in uneasy commentary, "true, but we can't exactly replace billions of money lost in the end result without wasting lots of credit card materials and paper…and that's aside from the paperwork involved with that many accounts to recover!" One of the standing agents suggested, "maybe…we should wait for further orders elsewhere." Miranda sighed deeply, "perhaps." The standbys left the room with equally lowered spirits.

Miranda admitted in partial relief, "yes Harper, we do have a huge financial problem…but maybe we should tackle one problem at a time here." Harper partially recalled in mixed expression, "like determining memories before determining assets, right?" Miranda confirmed, "better to bring ethnics back to humanity, before it's quite possible we end up inadvertently supplying the opportunity for humanity to make it even worse out there." Harper agreed, "think we have enough déjà vu candidates from the thousands of monsters we apprehended?" Miranda half smiled, "and some even more likely wizard candidates that could get to the heart of the reality matter."

About 2 days later, give or take a few hours…

Miranda and Harper heard the door to Miranda's office retract into the wall. They were playing a board game of chess to pass the time on the couch. Harper realized, "maybe we should pick this up later." Miranda said in double acknowledgment, "come in!" Thanks to her x-ray engulfed glass and the nearby loudspeaker that were both wirelessly wired to a receiver micro-microphone built in the back of her antique wristwatch, Miranda could find out exactly who was coming for her office at any time and sound off an alarm by voice command to the loudspeaker itself if an intruder showed up. This wiring system might very well be standard issue for all FBI agents, but any agent could put personal touches on his or her own wiring system to disguise it from government enemies.

Harper and Miranda lifted the game board and placed it on the personal computer desk, with a keyboard centered enough on an edge of the desk to avoid toppling over involuntarily. A Monster Hunter cyborg with green-blue colored exterior and yellow tubes pointed out factually, "Sir, we have helped the unconscious people you specifically requested about back to consciousness."

Harper asked, "are they…all right?"

Miranda asked soon after, "all of them?"

The Monster Hunter nervously affirmed two answers in one, "yes, with some prior reasonable difficulties with brainwave regeneration due to a collective state of panic at the mutual time of unconsciousness."

Miranda sat in her movable chair. She commented, "excellent, but how are these people on an emotional level?"

The Monster Hunter sighed, "a bunch of incidentally picked up civilians for understandable psychological medical treatment and temporary relocation concerning the worldwide monster attacks have no comment because they're currently still unconscious, but among those that are conscious as more personally requested is the mutual question of when they could leave their temporary quarters and some relatable stress from being cooped up in the same room."

Miranda suggested, "and the temporary relocation is mainly just concerning remodeling destroyed property in the monster fights and the current hot weather, right?"

The Monster Hunter commented with a half smile, "mostly accurate, sir."

Harper walked up to the Monster Hunter. She wondered, "and…there are no other noticeable comments?"

The Monster Hunter insisted, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, for they're probably just as much a nuisance as wanting to leave."

Harper insisted back, "I think Miranda should be the judge of that."

The Monster Hunter decided in reluctant sighing, "very well. Most of the conscious involved just want to know what they were brought here for with some anxiety, and around half of these people have expensive clothes that have been mixed up in chaos by the International Business Flip we have tried to keep under wraps with little success…there's even been some unrest that had gotten out of hand over the International Business Flip and had to be sedated back down to peaceful terms for things to calm down." Harper was already making her way back to sitting on the couch in mid-explanation, with practical alertness and also ethical regrets.

Miranda checked, "but paramedics have been taking good care of those victims, right?"

The Monster Hunter confirmed soon after nodding, "they should be ready for questions in a matter of six or so hours, fully functional with otherwise bruises and cuts here and there...possibly some scarring."

Harper urged nervously, "then, who is ready for questioning?"

The Monster Hunter summed, "just almost the entire monster race already conscious through monstrous metabolism, and of course the incidentally picked up citizens…although a number of guests from the wreckage of the mysteriously toppled Aim Hotel in Boston are interestingly in that same category."

Miranda sighed, "at least that's some kind of lead to figuring out more about the memory sets in question. You sure the Russos are not at this time fully functional?"

The Monster Hunter muttered somewhat tensely, "I couldn't have made myself any clearer as to the conditions of the Russo family, the Taylor family, and the particularly charismatic monsters you personally requested for being brought to this complex for brainwave revival." Harper suggested awkwardly, "umm, maybe you could…just bring to consciousness all available Aim Hotel guests for questioning, one by one." The Monster Hunter figured, "very well. I'll inform the FBI agents stationed in our temporary relocation branch of operations about the matter." He left a semirelieved Miranda and Harper, the door closing automatically behind him.


	4. Chapter 4:  Backseat to Continuity

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 4:  
**

Both Miranda and Harper sighed at the volume of a whisper. Miranda softly hinted, "you know something, Harper?" Harper figured, "the Monster Hunters may be taking their temporary duties filling in for internal secret agent vacancies too seriously?" Miranda chuckled at the volume of a whisper, "then I guess you already know what we agree on." Harper insisted a bit further, "think we need the Monster Hunters for much longer, with not one being left in the world giving us trouble?" Miranda expressed with considerable thoughts, "hmmm…if we try to terminate the Monster Hunters, the Monster Hunters will become the new subrace of monsters. And if we don't, then we'll have to bring the Monster Hunters back to society in a matter of days…and that could be just as consequential in disaster. Unless…" Harper outright asked in nervous interest, "unless, what…exactly?"

Miranda deduced, "unless I independently make a secondary wireless network of signals for the brainwave technology to lock onto the Monster Hunters' cyborg components for swift reprogramming of ethics and morals to travel directly to their biological counterpart components…" Harper dark sweetly smiled in conclusive understanding, "while the initial brainwave technology involved in rebooting civilization with our ethical morals goes into motion and affects the Monster Hunters the same exact way." Miranda said in festive content, "exactly, but the Monster Hunters cannot find out what we're up to in time to rebel on us. Therefore…"

She changed her tone to partial regret, "I'll be working in what's left of the Aim Hotel until I'm done assembling this wireless network and the ethics programming involved to avoid such a circumstance." Harper wondered a little caught off guard, "what should I do until then?"

Miranda started to get up, with Harper getting up very soon afterwards. Miranda summed, "you are to fill in as Assistant Director until my return, and you are to tell all other secret agents that I have gone away to do some testing on the mystical closets that almost burst into blue flames…in case whatever is on the other side of those closets threatens to destroy all chances of remodeling New York. That is, if you have no rejections." Harper hugged Miranda, with some tears in her eyes. She advised, "just please…come back in one piece." The hug gave way to more casual standing. Miranda assured in high hope, "I will."

Twenty or so minutes after Miranda's discreet leave…

Harper had a few minutes ago finished a tiresome briefing with the Monster Hunters about her Executive status. She was sighing on the couch. Harper muttered, "if only the FBI Director was not one of the seriously injured citizens we recovered from the monster debris." She suddenly noticed a familiar Monster Hunter outside the door, thanks to the antique watch she borrowed from Miranda before her somewhat abrupt departure. Harper called, "come in!" The door already was slid into the wall, when the Monster Hunter came in with a brainwave conscious person. He informed coldly, "one by one, as requested." Harper reacted, "that…will be all, unless you have anything else to add." The Monster Hunter uneasily said, "no…sir." He left with suggestive hints of disgust, leaving Harper to commence with starting the questions from Miranda's movable chair.

She had the music background of chillingly blended rock and opera on, but with the movable chair in front of the double desks instead of behind them. Corrie was the first one to be questioned on the couch. Harper initiated after brief introductions, "so, has it been disorienting since you were brought back to consciousness?" Corrie wondered frankly, "I was already?" Harper went on with a somewhat nervous chuckle, "yes, but we brought you back from some mental trauma." Corrie replied confused with a chuckle, "what is…mental trauma?" Harper moved on to a slightly more serious tone, "never mind about that. Can you remember…anything?"

Corrie thought about this in an outspoken and verbal manner, "well, there is the vague sense of a big struggle…oh yeah, and some good looking person with the last name Tipton. Did I just say that out loud?" Harper confirmed with some confusion, "uh, yeah, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Corrie realized in reflection, "actually, I'm not sure of much else." Harper put a hand on hers in reassurance, "it's all right. One of our staff outside will escort you to your temporary living quarters to think on things better." Corrie responded in good spirits, "thanks, umm…what's your name again?" Harper reminded her with a half smile, "it's Harper." Corrie replied with a handshake, "thanks for helping, Harper."

On the fifth civilian invoice involved with Harper's investigation…

Harper begun a little exhausted, "so, how has it been being conscious?" Zack remarked, "well, I haven't had much time to try this body out, but we could find out together." Harper chuckled a little, "sorry, but my schedule's busy for tonight." Zack figured, "it's ok…I'll probably have nothing but free time for days." Harper urged with a surge of returning alertness, "maybe…we should focus back on questions. Can you recall anything?"

Zack thought about this as he laid back on the couch, with his upper arms noticeably around the back of his head. He summed, "off the top of my head, all I seem to recall is a food court…and also a romantic evening with someone I had deep feelings for, who called herself Maddie." Harper insisted at slight unease, "that's…it?" Zack begun to sit back up. He continued confidently, "and also that I have good looks, if that counts." Harper pointed out with a small chuckle, "I don't think it does in this case, but thanks for the rest of the information nonetheless. One of our staff outside will escort you to your temporary living quarters so you can get better acquainted with consciousness." Zack added with a smile, "at least you'll know where you can get in touch with me."

At 9:21 P.M., Harper was up to her eleventh invoice and starting to yawn a little bit. She commenced, "so, how is being…conscious going so far?" Bailey openly said, "all right, but how are you holding up?" Harper responded, "oh…I'm just a little tired. Thanks for the consideration though." Bailey insisted in good cheer, "don't mention it. So, what is there to do here?" Harper remarked, "I thought I was asking the questions." Bailey responded a little embarrassed, "oh, sorry." Harper assured, "it's ok…I take it you're…curious about a number of things. But, can you remember…any number of things?"

Bailey almost immediately thought out loud, "I remember seeing some cruise ship called the Z.S. Aim Liner…or was it the S.S. Tip? As to that, I'm not really sure which one, but I am sure that there was a hotel named in a similar way…perhaps they're run by the same person or company. Oh, and there was a nice, smart young man named Cody. Does…that help?" Harper amazed at this commented, "actually, that is the most detailed recall I've seen so far." Bailey blushed a little and urged, "uh, thanks, but could I see where I'm staying at?" Harper pointed out with some inner amusement, "there's already an escort waiting to escort you to your temporary living quarters." Bailey responded in kind, "sure, but maybe you should consider getting some sleep soon." Harper figured warmly, "I'll take it under advisement, Bailey."

Around twenty minutes before 10:00 P.M., Harper decided this would be her last invoice for the night before turning in for the night herself. Unexpectedly though for scientifically unexplained reasons, one of the wizards' bodies regenerated much sooner than paramedics thought and was actually available for questioning at this time. Harper started, "so, have…you made a full recovery?" T.J Taylor answered assuredly, "yes, I'm showing you living proof of one." Harper wondered warily, "can you…tell me what led to the recent trouble in that somewhat crowded room?"

T.J. Taylor figured with a shrug, "simple; the little monsters got too stressed by a big discussion about who's who and took it to a physical level. What else is there to get?" Harper tried to keep her growing disgust of him to herself as she urged, "but still…even if what you say proves creditable, who specifically started pushing the others around?" T.J. Taylor concentrated in thought with closed eyes, like he was meditating. A few minutes later though, T.J. Taylor went on coolly, "probably Jake and Mikayla; they had the biggest attitude problems in the group, although Mikayla might actually just be..."

Harper cut him off in midsentence, "uh, that's good enough, T.J. Can you remember anything prior to finding yourself conscious in that room?" T.J. Taylor did his thinking ritual again. Then he deduced, "other than the weird circumstances that I somehow sat on a stick, ended up lying elsewhere than where I assumed I still was, and saw some big sparks of red and blue fire collide into who knows what?" Harper assumed, "so you…don't remember much else." T.J. Taylor figured, "yeah, I don't. I wish I did though." Harper said in mixed pity, "so do I."

Soon after the frustrating converse with T.J. Taylor, Harper left the secret base by the elevator pod built into the seemingly abandoned lighthouse above. However, Harper did not have to travel much to go to her own living quarters: The lighthouse itself had a small bedroom, a somewhat small living room, and a bathroom on the first floor...not counting the spiral staircase of slippery steps that led up to the lighthouse's unlit beacon above. She even helped design the rooms herself, which as a whole was part of innovative property conservation.

Before Harper went to sleep in her own bedroom, she thought of how big sparks of red and blue fire made sense because it was the most puzzling recollection she collected. She then gasped, knowing how deeply troubling this little detail really was. Harper thought, "one of the Monster Hunters, the Russos, the broken wand from T.J.'s person, and the mystical Wizard World climate: Red and blue sparks. That's how the hotel, which was not near much monster attacks or storms, must…have toppled down."


	5. Chapter 5:  The Outside

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 5:  
**

On the same night of questioning, in a distant place…

In a suite with a red and orange blob styled wallpaper motif was the familiar body of a young woman, but unconscious upright in a rocking chair and not on a bed. Technically, unconsciousness for this person was just giving way to getting up. Raven stretched out her arms in somewhat alert readiness with a big yawn. She muttered while picking up her dropped nail file slightly below, "I'm up, I'm up…what's happening?" Raven noticed something off through a porthole and got up to get a closer look at the rocky waves. She called, "oh, snap! This does not look like a modeling location to me!" Raven glanced with externally concealed nervousness around the room.

Besides her partly torn clothes, there were mainly accessories with Donna Cabonna's signature on each of them and typical girl belongings…well, minus a reddish-orange towel that doubled as a signed contract and some furniture with fancily designed layouts. Raven opened her temporary suite's door, swiftly shifting her eyes side to side out of growing nervousness.

In the hall beyond the doorway was a trail of unconscious bodies belonging to some familiar celebrities in bathrobes, lying on the ground with either a left ajar toothpaste tube, a toothbrush, a hairdryer, or a comb in hand. A number of suite doors were still left open, swaying lightly in the wind of a slight breeze coming from a sliding door that was also left open. Most of the bodies seemed to be near their suite doors, as if they were in medical trouble. The walls were mostly dark blue, and the doors were mainly gold colored. An ongoing but faintly heard alarm was still going, like its batteries were going to go out any minute. A equal faintness from a clogged whistle made the breeze sound slightly more powerful than how strong the breeze actually was.

Raven wondered with concern, "what…went on in here?(!)" She felt the pulse of Chelsea's neck, then of Violet's a few doors away in puzzlement. Raven got back to her feet a little more bewildered than concerned, "I remember feeling sleepier than usual, but this is just tripping on weird." She made her way to the sliding door, which was made of glass and was the only thing between the hall and the deck of a certain cruise ship. On the way, Raven saw a few halls that branched off from the hall she was walking in, with big hints of there being a lot of unconscious civilian bodies spread out in the same fashion. When she got to the sliding door, there were ironically some noticeable unconscious guys in solid color clothing and sunglasses…not exactly in the same fashion, but in a very similar one with some emergency medical supplies in the hands of each guy.

The deck was grayish yellow, split in half by a double set of stairs circling down around a certain hot tub that has had its water partially evaporated. Not much but water waves and a semicloudy night sky were seen beyond. Raven waved her hand over one of the motionless sunglasses wearing bodies. She commented, "nothing going on up there, huh? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I borrowed these for a bit." Raven carefully took the sunglasses off of one of the bodyguards, pocketing them into her pants. She checked to see if the coast was clear on what remained of the Z.S. Aim Liner, then dragged the bodyguard back towards her room from behind. Raven suddenly dropped the body, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She wondered, "who's…there?"

Raven suddenly realized she had backed into an open door of another suite without realizing it and the door was still slightly moving back and forth. She figured with a chuckle, "oh, it was just a door." Her attention came back on the bodyguard on the floor. Raven told herself in a toned down voice, "my bad." She positioned the body away from the open doors and finished bringing him into her suite's closet for safekeeping. In a few minutes between the restroom and closet, Raven put on the bodyguard's outfit and sunglasses over her own outfit. Her sneakers were under the bed, her long hair tucked under itself with some hairbands. Raven walked back onto the deck, then made her way through a locked door to the control room with a key she drew out from her disguise.

In here were a few nautical officers, unconscious and hanging over some technical controls. The controls were amusingly in a joystick design, with just a number of joysticks and levers to control everything from the engines to the overworked alarm box. In fact, the captain was lying backwards on the lever that turns on the alarm. Raven muttered, "ok, off you went." She nudged the captain off the lever with a thud. She thought in partial panic, "then, who's piloting the boat?"

Raven quickly walked to the joystick and the other lever that was adjacent to the alarm lever and guessed that pulling that parallel lever would stop the ship's engines. Instead, it turned on the somewhat loud engines, which were already turned off. Raven muttered, "oh, that's not good!" The cruise ship sped up towards some small rock formation with some pelicans on it. Raven used the joystick to curve zoom past the rocks in time. She realized with a forming grin, "or…is there land?" Raven narrowly turned the ship around a growing number of rock formations, scraping the cruise ship with some ocean rock that came apart under the ship's relatively great mass. She saw an island up ahead and two distant continents on either side, then pushed the lever the other way in uncertainty.

Raven remarked in frustration, "the one time a vision could guaranteed work, and it doesn't come." The engines slowed down, but the ship was still drifting towards the up ahead island. Raven looked at the hanging security monitors in the control room, and with astoundment saw every deck of the ship fully motionless…not even any missing bodies, intruders, or traitorous crew members. She thought out loud to herself, "I guess I'm the only active person here." Raven, knowing most likely the costume won't do much good here anyway, put the bodyguard's processions and the body itself back into position. After getting some very cold orange juice out of unconsciously long denied thirst, she was putting back on her shoes on the bed. All of a sudden though in the middle of that typical process, something of bigger significance happened.

Raven's eyes caught hold of a vision of the future as she stared into space for a while in consequence: A medical facility, mostly with black and white and red for a color scheme, housed a seriously ill young woman with blond highlights and dark brown hair. Red liquid flowed through some tubes and a cast around her left shoulder, and yet this creepily familiar face to Raven was smiling with closed eyes. A shadow of mystery begun to creep up towards Alana with some white gloves, and her eyes begun to open seemingly unaware of her soon to be awakeness. Only noticeable by a third person viewpoint was one of her hands instinctively beginning to clasp around a doctor's needle to the side of the hospital like bed.

This glimpse of what may come ended as Raven's eyes begun to refocus in attention back to the control room of the cruise ship. She thought out loud with mounting concern as she quickly walked back to that certain room, "I got to find Alana…before she does something she'll truly regret. Even if she was my archenemy in public school before transferring to military school, she is not by choice that serious of an archenemy! But…?" Raven's thoughts were interestingly interrupted by some intruding thought, although it sounded assuring. The random thought seemed to echo in a merged tone of intrigue, "hello? Anyone?(!) Hello? Anyone?(!)" Raven looked around again, but found no physical explanation as she clutched her mind rattling in growing headache. She was internally thinking within the recently reopened control room, "who…are…you?(!)" It was beginning to ache too much to talk much. A figuratively mind blowing yet somehow unified response answered, "close your eyes, and…your doubts…and discomfort…here will be….no longer." Raven, having thought of nothing else to really do in strandedness, closed her eyes tight while nearly collapsing from mental rattling. Only her arms instinctively over the control panel in front of her person kept her from falling down to the floor.

In her mind, Raven actually saw something beyond physicality…and indeed the aching was going away without consequence. The surroundings were sharp colored blue, mainly consisting of magic lightning characteristic of the Wizard World's weather. Yet, the lightning was everywhere, as though it was mere background and you could walk through it without worry. There was no sense of ground, just more magic lightning clustered around Raven's feet with the appearance of water ripples that strangely produce light. She called out, "hey! Anyone here?(!)" Suddenly, bigger clusters of light formed in front of Raven's path…to the point of forming humanoid form. Raven paused in perplexing puzzlement and amazement. Some familiar faces and a number of other faces gathered into detail in front of Raven's eyes. One of the astral projections greeted in partial familiarity, "hello Raven…it's been at least years since we last met."


	6. Chapter 6:  Foreshadows in the Night

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 6:**

Raven greeted warmly through mutual embrace in realization, "Carly…it's good to see you." Next to Carly was fellow telepath Marvin. Behind them were at least five other teenagers, at most that many young adults, or even more of a more equal two to three ratio of the two age ranges with varied looks and gender. Carly responded, "likewise…even though we still regret what happened back…" Raven insisted, "don't worry…it's all in the past now. Right now, there's something more serious..." Marvin pointed out, "we know. In fact, that is why you sensed a psychic call." Raven wondered, "but how could that…?" One of the other astral humans deduced, "apparently, physically joining hands in a circle among the nearest psychics can make telepathy that strong. In fact…" Marvin concluded, "that's why we are able to communicate back and forth with your mind from a great distance, from psychics to a psychic."

Raven wondered, "and why we can see other?" Carly confirmed, "indeed; obviously our psychic abilities have developed considerably for this to be possible." Marvin insisted, "and we could use all the psychics we could get." Raven asked in concern, "what is Marvin talking about?" Carly answered with a sigh, "it's real messy in the United States…empty overheating vehicles, suspicious characters with sunglasses, disappearing bodies of unconscious citizens everywhere out of no mere coincidence, lots of reconstruction among wreckages, and closely guarded hospital buildings." One of the other psychics remarked, "it's as though every human in the country has given way to a conspiracy but ourselves." Raven retorted with a chuckle, "I don't think so, or else I would've found a conspirator by now that would try to put me to sleep as well…on the currently adrift Z.S. Aim Liner." Marvin figured, "can't argue with the thoughts that back that truth up." Raven figured warily, "thanks…I think."

Carly counterbalanced, "huh…perhaps this means that whoever those characters in sunglasses are should not be considered as enemies, but as possible allies seeking to bring what's left of civilization back to life." Another unidentified psychic commented, "possible being the operative word here." Raven concluded, "well, if any of us don't know of psychics with related visions of what is going on, what else do we have to go on?" A third psychic muttered in near silence, "I know of such a vision." Marvin turned around and asked, "what?(!)" This third miscellaneous psychic repeated, "I know of such a vision…one that involved putting a helmet with complex circuitry on a unconscious citizen in a hospital." A fourth astral projection replied, "and why didn't you tell us before?" The invoice psychic retorted, "oh right, like a vague vision like that changes anything!" Raven was uneasily thinking of her vision of Alana. Carly resolved, "that's enough. Raven, you have precognition…maybe you have a related vision here we're overlooking." Raven sighed, "not related to the helmets, I'm sure." Marvin deduced, "maybe not for granted. You sure you don't want to share it?"

Raven resolved, "not fully, but I can satisfy you by saying that it does partly involve a citizen waking up at some medical facility." Carly decided, "fair enough, Raven. Where is this facility though?" Raven muttered, "I don't know…some kind of local area hospital, I guess." Marvin inputted a suggestion, "let me try..." He was concentrating on the environmental thoughts that made up Raven's vision, screening out the people, furniture, and sound. Carly whispered, "anything?" Marvin outputted an answer, "it's in California…that's all I could make out." Some of the psychics suggestively commented, "there are at least thirty of us around Las Vegas…it's just next door to Nevada." Marvin figured, "quite true." Raven pointed out, "and what about my being stranded?(!)" Carly considerably voiced, "oh…sorry, I almost forgot. We can help you return to California for a rendezvous, but you'd have to let me sense where you are first." Raven figured in an ironic smile, "sweet."

Soon after Harper's questions with T.J. Taylor…

Miranda was driving her multifunctional Amph Car alone, across peaceful currents of water past Niagara Falls. She was entering New York by all of a sudden increasing the propeller based wheels to the point of forming a big water wave, which diagonally swept the Amph Car over a fence and onto a nearby road near a New York river. Cars and trucks within range gave off steam as the wave unleashed water on top of the formerly overheated machines. The Amph Car continued up the road without much pause or cause for concern, except for a understandable increase in kinetic speed. Miranda reflected with a foot on the brake pedal, "there goes a heat wave." She turned one of the water wheel mechanisms on the side with one hand, but couldn't reach the other water wheel at the front at the same time. The Amph Car made wider and more risky turns due to this drawback of driving this contraption of a vehicle with one person, twisting past trees and park benches.

Miranda spun back onto the road, coming back to the atmosphere of skyscrapers and apartment buildings that made up most of New York's architecture. The Amph Car was slowed down to a average speed of thirty miles per hour, entering the city of Rochester. Oddly, there were quite a number of the unconscious lying limp in plain view…and fewer FBI agents gathered around the streets. Miranda figured in awareness, "maybe I should briefly stop here and check this out." She motioned briefly for one of the secret service representatives to come to where she is. Miranda went full brakes on the Amph Car and went full throttle to business, "umm…what's taking so long here?" The agent whispered in a mixture of concern and hopefulness, "half of our agents here have broken off in pursuit of a mentally questionable citizen…but no other questionable activity has been sighted or reported in New York." Miranda realized, "there's a conscious citizen...out of hundreds?(!) Why wasn't I told?"

The agent apologized, "well, since you left Harper in charge because you were expected to be busy in Waverly on more sensitive business, we didn't think we should distract your mission with this." Miranda deduced, "it was considerate, but I think fifteen minutes into this minor matter wouldn't be too much of a delay for my mission. Where and who is this citizen?" The understanding agent was silently let into the Amph Car by Miranda herself, who reactivated the unique car further down the road with a foot on the gas pedal. The agent went on, "we're not sure of his name, but he is very likely to be biologically male. When we started to examine him, he out of some twist of fate awoke by himself…and he seems to change personalities in a matter of minutes." Miranda mused, "have you heard of…reincarnation?"

The agent answered, "actually, I don't believe in souls passing on from one body to the next." Miranda remarked, "I used to not to believe in it myself, but recent governmental research into mental studies has strongly suggested that multiple personality cases have developed from enough personas inhabiting and equally sharing the same body." The agent concluded, "so this vigilante teenager might be giving us a hard time, because of souls from decades or even centuries ago fighting from within for control? Huh…sounds plausible." Miranda insisted, "so where is this troubled teen now?" The agent suggested, "the last sighting we know of on his activity was at the front of the Geva Theatre Center." Miranda sped up the Amph Car towards this red brick theatre, to find some seriously wounded officers lying on the street with groaning. Miranda braked the Amph car and got out with the accompanying agent, rushing to the side of the fallen. She asked urgently, "what happened?"

One of the figures muttered, "sir…we thought…" She urged urgently in a crouching position, "no time for that now. I repeat, what happened?(!)" The other groaning official struggled to talk, "we were…about to bring…in conscious…he took…by surprise…military tactics…nowhere." The temporary agent escort started breathing hard, "military…tactics?(!)" Miranda resolved in resolution, "the teenage vigilante." Suddenly, a explosion sounded, followed soon after by the release of a knockout gas cloud and the coughing of a agent with a gas mask on. Miranda walked fast toward this agent in anticipation.

The agent called out in a external breathable atmosphere, "we got him!" This agent was standing outside the front door of the theatre by the time Miranda got there. She figured out loud, "guess you can take your mask off then." The agent begun to hesitate for some reason, which Miranda responded to with a equally puzzling punch to the head. She cleared up to her temporary companion of a agent, "this is the vigilante." Miranda confirmed it with taking off the gas mask, revealing the unconscious face…of Jeffery. Behind Jeffery's body was a monster damaged auditorium with a bunch of unconscious bodies yet to be relocated, including four FBI agents due to one of their own knockout gas bombs used by Jeffery against them. The nearby standing agent resolved in held back shock and hinted at gratitude, "I think I can take it from here, sir." Miranda walked back towards her adaptable car a few feet away. She called back, "you're welcome." Miranda put her foot on the gas pedal of her car once more, departing from what remained of the Geva Theatre Center to resume a course for the Aim Hotel.


	7. Chapter 7:  Roads to Truths

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Part 4:**

The next day…

In a familiar small bedroom with a black, white, gray, and blue color scheme, Harper got out of a bathtub in the next door bathroom with a bathrobe made out of sewn together towels. An old fashioned light brown intercom was built into the circular wall near a bed made out of pillows and a recliner. Interestingly, the intercom also had a answering machine built into its back side, within the wall itself. Harper heard the intercom begin buzzing like crazy like a stingless bumblebee. She sighed, "what is the late wake up call today?" Harper pressed the listen button on the intercom and turned up the volume knob to get a listen on who was calling.

A unmistakably recognizable voice sounded from the other end, "where have you been?(!) We were about to send a search party to find you." Harper realized, "oh, sorry…I was up a little too late with trying to get answers and just went straight to bed. What's up?" The Monster Hunter on the other end muttered, "some people." Harper asked a little suspiciously, "what was that?" The Monster Hunter covered up, "just some updates on some people you should know about." Harper figured while picking out some clothes to wear under her usual secret agent uniform, "go ahead then." The informer went on, "for starters, the wizard families and monsters requested for yesterday should be ready for questions momentarily…but are still a little shaken from the incident." Harper urged, "have they eaten yet?" The Monster Hunter replied, "uhh, no sir."

Harper motivated, "then maybe that'll help those wizards and half monsters ease back into being conscious. Please see to it before today's questions." The agent figured, "yes sir, as soon as I inform you of the remaining…two issues." Harper wondered warily while starting to change clothes in the nearly closed bathroom, "what is it?" The informer continued, "one of the citizens…awoke last night, with some further complications." Harper almost exclaimed, "why didn't any…?(!) Ohhh…right, I was probably asleep by the time you found out. Go on, I'm listening."

The agent picked up the briefing where it left off, "a teenager named Jeffery woke up…without any physical help at all." Harper came out to the bedroom more dressed, putting on her secret agent jacket with the built in database. She muttered in deep shock, "but…isn't that impossible?" The briefer assured, "obviously, not as impossible as we'd like to think." Harper figured dismissively, "there has to be a reason…one that'll show up some time. Anyhow, you said that there were further complications."

The Monster Hunter went on with a sigh, "it gets worse. Jeffery seems to have a multiple persona complex…one that took out six of our agents and almost impersonated an agent to get away from so much as trying to ask if he was all right." Harper pressed with deep concern in the middle of putting on shoes and socks, "and where is he now?"

The briefer concluded, "under heavy guard in our New York base since around 1:15 A.M., with arms and legs cuffed to a metal table as a safety measure." Harper got up from the bed she was sitting on and continued, "is he…all right otherwise?" The Monster Hunter commented, "indeed…for a person that changes in persona every few minutes." Harper in bitter understanding concluded, "then we'll keep him that way and feed him from a hospital tube until further notice with psychologist check ups."

The Monster Hunter protested, "but no secret agent has really studied psychology, according to personnel files." Harper walked up to the intercom as she concluded with contained frustration, "as I was saying…I'll question the others that have recently recovered in a half hour or less, while you use the same amount of time to reactivate the brains of a few master degree psychologists for evaluating Jeffery's condition. What was the other issue?" The Monster Hunter muttered, "last night, England lost containment." Harper restrained a yell, "then be sure to change up all agent posts, and have every agent be on the lookout. That will be all." The Monster Hunter resolved in unnoticeable expression, "yes sir."

A few hours later, within the temperate climate of California…

The Z.S. Aim Liner was docked at no particular dock, being watched over by a somewhat older Sparky and a few unrecognizable psychics. Three other random docks along California's long foggy coast had borrowed cruise ships anchored in standby positions. Each ship had a few psychics positioned on guard as a precaution, while a international rendezvous had nearly a few hundred psychics meet together in a random basement with help from telekinesis and last night's psychic rally.

The rendezvous started out as a briefing of what Raven and Carly already discussed, but it didn't take much for the attendants of the crowded meeting to include other countries in a extended briefing. A European psychic brought to attention, "oh, for crying out loud! Those dressed up weirdoes only have strength in numbers compared to us…not to mention the real beasts out there." Marlow challenged, "and I suppose you actually met these beasties?" The European fellow went on, "maybe not around here, but my telepathy back around my hometown in Italy indicated humanoid monsters…with wings and fangs." Carly realized from her own telepathy in a gasp, "she's speaking the truth."

A number of worried expressions and whispers were growing noticeable, until Carly called for their attention to return to mutual focus. She went on, "but please keep in mind that that's not why we are here now. We are all here to settle a larger question, and that is very much the questionable worldwide intentions of the beings in suits." A Ireland psychic commented with a chuckle, "come to think of it, these walking suits have resisting monster stains in their clean up operation." Raven mused, "then perhaps we aren't as alone as we thought." Marvin insisted, "when we find that out for sure, we should have clearer thoughts about the monsters then." Most of the crowded crowd agreed with Marvin and Carly.

They soon after departed the basement and begun to split up into small search parties to look for a certain hospital, with a certain vision in mind. A Egyptian psychic tossed in a thought of his or her own to the back of the concluding conference during the walking suits comment, "oh my gosh! I just remembered where I saw beings in the sky, with wings and fangs." A second psychic urged with equally whispered excitement, "really?(!) Where?"

The suggesting psychic satisfied him or her with the following words, "I was star gazing on a pyramid last night, when I noticed such beings being pursued by helicopters and motorboats…and that's not all." The eager neighboring peer nudged, "sounds like no ordinary sight." The adjacent psychic went on with a small laugh, "definitely not…especially when it was over the British Isles, and including humanoid canines and felines in shards of black and white shirts." The peer retorted, "sounds like an old fashioned breakout to me."

About a hour and fifteen minutes ago, prior to the basement meeting…

Harper had returned to her temporary position in Miranda's office to resume her investigative questionnaire. Harper and Miranda still intended to find out memories about the three reality shifts, because the only sure way to end the reality changes for the good of civility and certainty is to actually figure out what is causing the reality warps. In light of the FBI's Miranda motivated plans for worldwide programmed morality, all other possible reasons to investigate into memories have been rendered unnecessary. Harper knew this too, which was mainly why she questioned a certain recovered Russo as the prime candidate of the due to be uncovered cause and effect.

She begun simply, "how are you holding up?" Max Russo answered randomly with self assurance, "my head is balanced on my shoulders." Harper figured a little confused from within, "I'll…take that to mean being well." She momentarily glanced at a nightly report on one of the desks behind her, then went back to the conversation. Harper went on, "so, does the Timeless Sand sound familiar to you?" Max open mindedly answered with a chuckle, "well, I sent a letter of self recommendation to the address of a verified local Health Board, concerning how a food chain I suggested in detail called the Timeless Sand would…Wait, you mean they got it?(!)"

Harper chuckled with a somewhat warmer tone, "more like you got the Timeless Sand as a physical food chain, in less than a month." Max figured with a cheeky smile, "I didn't know I was that powerful." Harper counteracted mysteriously, "that is yet to be determined. Do you know of an Aim hotel in Boston?" Max concluded calmly, "not that I know of." Harper thought, "darn it! I was that close to figuring out which wizard and Monster Hunter did what." She gave a last effort urge for what she had in mind, "you sure you can't remember much else?" Max thought out loud in verbal irony, "the only other thing that I can remember is a vague sense of enhanced sandwiches…although I don't know what good it does either of us." Harper sighed, "well, thanks for the effort nevertheless." Max asked randomly before departing, "by the way, know where I can get a corn dog?"

Around 8:27 A.M., Harper had gone through questions with several staff member personnel from the Aim Hotel to try to figure out what sparks went off in Boston's Aim Hotel. It was disclosed overnight through a recovered computer interface with the check in counter at another Aim Hotel...for the toppled Aim Hotel in Boston was having every floor but the ground floor being rebuilt and restored by FBI agents. Since two days ago after cleaning up the nearby buildings and vehicles smashed by the hotel's topple, to be more specific. Anyway, Harper continued with the questions, "are you…all right? Your face seems paler."

Maddie Fitzpatrick explained between puffs, "yeah…my body…just hasn't used…this vapor…for days." She had a blue prescribed inhaler in hand, and she was inhaling from it like someone coming up for air from being underwater for a long time. Harper realized with a sympathetic tone, "you have…asthma, don't you?" Maddie nodded as she took another puff from her inhaler. She commented between breaths, "they thought…it was a…weapon…until they thought..." Harper urged seriously, "until they what?" Maddie concluded bitterly, "until it…was no more…a safety…concern…for your men." Harper muttered, "bolts!" Maddie wondered in confusion, "what…is it?" Harper urged with exasperation, "just…breathe." Maddie did so without a moment's pause.

Harper turned on a backup intercom from the lighthouse that was currently installed into Miranda's government computer. The primary intercom in the lighthouse was still running, which linked the two intercoms on the same frequency as a means to extend and heighten both of the intercoms' capabilities…to collectively link all cell phones and walkie talkies in the country under the same exact frequency in one network, without the need for a satellite or communications antenna.

It was mainly for the purpose of preserving power systems, to store enough power to run the brainwave technology on a global scale...with intercom systems just like it in every other secret agent headquarters, including the CIA's and the NSA's headquarters across the nation and beyond. More specifically, under the same communications frequency that the FBI agents and Monster Hunters use. All Harper had to do was use the keyboard on the government computer to select which phone number or walkie talkie to connect to, over this intercom system of Miranda's that was completed before she left for the toppled Aim Hotel. She angrily muttered on the intercom from behind the appropriate desk, "what were you thinking?(!)" A Monster Hunter replied calmly, "as to…what?"

Harper insisted, "oh, you know perfectly well what. I gave you orders to keep any conscious people from starting another fight, not to almost kill them!" The Monster Hunter muttered sharply, "as I recall, you said to make sure these conscious people were unarmed." Harper muttered to herself, "of all the stupid…!" She restrained herself, noticing Maddie curiously looking from across the room and taking less puffs on her inhaler. Harper figured, "we'll discuss this later." She pressed the listen button on the intercom again to turn off the very brief conversation in frustration, then returned to Maddie sitting on the couch.

Maddie asked with concern, "what was that about?" She was much more physically relaxed now, taking shorter inhaler puffs between sentences. Her face had more color, slowly regaining her usual white skin tone. Harper insisted, "nothing for you to worry about anymore, I'm sure. Now, do you remember anything to do with the Aim Hotel in Boston?" Maddie took a moment's pause to consider this question. She sighed, "I don't." Harper nudged, "it's ok. What do you remember though?" Maddie begun to mysteriously smile at this.

Clearer breathing had begun to clear up her brain and mind into stronger focus. She realized for herself, "that's why you're asking…these questions. You're programming ethics." Harper begun to reactively head for the intercom in inner alarm. She asked casually, "and…what makes you think so?" Maddie smiled again in remark, "I recognized secret service attitudes in your men, for one thing…don't talk unless it's necessary." Harper commented with a hand over the intercom, "even if this happened to be true, I take it you know what the secret service can do to withhold the peace?" Maddie insisted interestingly warmly, "I'm interested in peace myself." Harper paused a bit in interest, "go on."

Maddie went on in blended expression, "I do remember that there was an International Business Flip involving switched business positions and huge chaos, but that's mainly all I know…and the details are quite vague." Harper in hidden astonishment urged, "what about it?" She was sitting back in her temporary office seat. Maddie summarized, "just that a bunch of business people shouldn't be and that a bunch of non-business people deserve to stay in business. But, I think people like us deserve to protect the peace." Harper concluded with a chuckle, "you mean, you agree with that version of peace?" Maddie answered, "I can't think of a better version."

Harper challenged more seriously, "and how can I be sure you're not just trying to talk your way out of being reprogrammed yourself?" Maddie challenged back, "then why don't you give me a pragmatics test under enough supervision and find out?" Harper resolved cautiously, "ok…but it will be in a lonely room, without anything but clothing and your inhaler until this test is given. That is, unless that will be a problem." Maddie assured, "I've been through worse." Harper concluded inwardly impressed, "then I'll have an escort take you to your room…as soon as I arrange it." She did so through the intercom…but she also arranged by email to have one of the awakened psychologists visit Maddie's lonely quarters twenty minutes later for a psychological session.

About a half hour after the basement meeting, within California…

A psychic pointed out, "this seems to be the place." Marlow and two unfamiliar psychics were sitting in the monster wreckage of a truck, bent into the shape of a seriously dented car by Marlow's developed powers over metal. They were looking at a rectangular ten floor tower of a hospital, with red stripes across white walls. FBI agents surrounded the hospital's ground floor. One of the nearby psychics was telepathic…actually, all the search parties of psychics had at least one telepath to have a good chance of sensing a non-psychic citizen starting to become conscious. Carly and Raven thought that this would indicate where Alana was…for no other visions of people becoming conscious was confirmed or suspected by the active psychic community. Marlow concluded, "then somebody's waking up." Another psychic asked nervously, "now what do we do?"


	8. Chapter 8:  I Promised Myself

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 8:**

The telepathic psychic with spiky brown hair suggested, "maybe I can read his or her mind from a closer distance." Marlow turned to the nervous psychic with long red hair, "Brila, your turn." Brila calmly closed her eyes in concentration, her hands getting strangely paler and paler without pain. Suddenly, after a few minutes, she launched two cold fronts with her fingers from the back of the reshaped truck. Marlow slightly opened the back of the vehicle to allow the cold fronts to approach the confused guards outside. The whole front line of FBI guard was frozen in ice in just one minute, but the continuing hotness of summer was already starting to melt the ice. Marlow whispered, "now!"

Marlow's party of three got out of the morphed wreckage and ran towards the front door, which was easily opened with Marlow's powers over the metal locking mechanism. Some FBI agents were heading towards their direction to see where a cold front in summer came from, but Marlow's party got into the hospital seconds before the FBI outside could fully realize what happened. Marlow instinctively closed the door behind him with his magnetism related powers, but it still made a clicking sound. FBI agents noticed the frozen line of their own agents, along with that click.

One of them called out on his or her walkie talkie, "we have an intruder! I repeat, we have an intruder!" FBI agents unlocked the front door with a key and came charging in. FBI agents doubling as medical staff members just returned to their duties until further notice as if nothing happened. The corridors and medical rooms were mostly black and white, with more red stripes. Marlow urged, "do you have a better reading?" The telepath said between breaths, "yes…but there's…a problem." Marlow insisted, "what is it, Ron?" Ron muttered, "FBI…coming our way."

The threesome turned a corner as they heard footsteps coming closer in both directions. Brila wondered, "where to?" Ron realized, "right down this corridor." Marlow used internal capabilities of metal magnetism to unlock some doors in both directions of the corridor his team was in, using them as walls to the closing in agents to buy time. He urged, "not yet!" Marlow unscrewed both doors from their hinges, and struggled to use metal telekinesis to hurl both doors backwards. Ron helped steady his control by telepathic communication and deep concentration, while Brila used this time to charge up her icy psychic power. The three psychics were barely standing between the open doors to two adjacent medical rooms, nearly backed up against each other.

The doors swung off with a crash, knocking out all the surprised agents in the corridor from both sides with a lot of groans and grunts. But, some sheets of ice on the floor thanks to Brila gave the doors enough momentum to knock all of the nearby agents over. Ron nudged, "now?" Marlow nodded as he let Ron lead the way towards another corridor, minutes before backup FBI forces started to head for the corridor scene of unconscious and somewhat bruised bodies. A loudspeaker though soon announced, "our position is compromised! Evacuate and lock down the facility immediately!" Brila muttered in sarcasm, "great."

Agents with medical gloves and masks on were starting to systematically strap a bunch of unconscious citizens onto stretchers, to be brought outside by their bottom wheels. Some special operation agents inside begun to take out the latest tasers and walk around the evacuation in caution. Some more special agents were returning to normal at the front entrance, who were very confused about what was going on and just went along with the evacuation.

In Harper's office, close to 40 minutes prior to the psychic meeting…

It's only been at most five minutes after Maddie left temporary Director Harper's office, but Harper was in that much time emailing some key questions for the soon to be coming psychologist to ask Maddie. Through another email from Miranda's government computer, to be more precise. Harper thought to herself with an equally happy expression on her face, "this way, I can really be sure if Maddie is FBI material…while at the same time subtly helping Maddie's most likely capable subconscious reconstruct the whole Aim Hotel incident in her mind."

Harper knew that her and Miranda's plan to end a mystical time loop succeeded through acting on their enhanced déjà vu feelings, that the Russos were prime suspects for causing the Mental Bang, and that a vortex with a mystical connection to wizards was stopped before it could come again. Therefore, Harper suspected that the Aim Hotel incident was a struggle over whatever events caused the memory wipeout chain reaction due to the Russos being there around the time of the Mental Bang...and that this incident is most likely the key to finding out what made the first reality shift lead to the International Business Flip.

Harper had also coincidentally received a email update from one of the two psychologists still with Jeffery, around a few minutes before Maddie was questioned by Harper. The email update confirmed that Jeffery's personalities were indeed fighting each other for control, but what was strange even to the psychologists was on the psychologists' recent body scan examination of Jeffery. The body scan showed physical mind evidence that Jeffery had only one calm personality before awakening in New York last night, which seemed to mean that the personality battle within Jeffery was not caused by anything prior to last night's awakening(including the Mental Bang itself).

Harper also interestingly had about enough time to question a certain Aim Hotel staff member, and to develop one more key question from that questioning to send to the visiting psychologist…which would further help Maddie's subconscious reconstruct her memory of the Aim Hotel incident. She started to converse, "how is being conscious?" Cody Martin figured in partially apparent nervousness, "umm, I'm not really sure what's going on here or what made me unconscious…but other then that, I'm mostly fine." Harper wondered with some concern, "can you elaborate on the mostly fine part?" Cody sighed, "just a few confusing afterimages, giving me a headache." Harper offered, "you know, we do have a psychologist stopping by in a matter of minutes." Cody counteracted, "thanks anyway, but I think I can figure it out."

Harper added considerably, "I guess someone with your self awareness can surely take care of himself." Cody added reactively, "probably, although I'd like to know what's going on here." Harper simply hinted, "I and my associates are working on finding out more about what is going on, but even to us…it's still somewhat of a mystery." Cody figured, "is…that why I'm here now?" Harper smiled and went on, "yes…because even the smallest memories can help us all figure out what to do next. Would you mind sharing what you remember?" Cody uneasily pointed out, "well…it's mainly just some blurry afterimages of people, so I'm not sure if they'd even be helpful."

Harper nudged, "you could just tell me what you can make out from the blurriness." Cody more calmly deduced with eyes closed, "I can surely try. I see…jewelry on bright clothes, tamales, the number 250, the name Alerni, and…a…." Cody vaguely recalled this familiar context to Harper's deep worry: A red cyborg called out, "get out!" He launched fireballs from his hands at the otherwise peaceful food court. The other freak insisted, "while you still can." The food court plunged into flames. Smoke rose from the many food stalls that started to form a dome like wall of heat.

Harper concluded solemnly as she begun to shift back to Miranda's computers, "thank you…an escort will show you to your temporary living quarters." Before Cody departed, he started to realize something as he got up from the couch. He begun to ask in apparent horror and fear, "does…that mean your own men set off…?(!)" Harper sighed in teary pause, "I didn't know until now…but it will be the last time innocents are in harm's way, I assure you."

Within a certain hospital, about 40 to 50 minutes after the psychic meeting…

Ron guided Marlow and Brila to a bathroom to hide from some of the special agents, then further down some corridors to a few staircases…when no minds of close by agents were detected by Ron. The flights of stairs took the threesome up to the fourth floor, where the reading on Alana's mind was getting much stronger. The small party reactively had their backs against a wall, when they heard a groan from a nearby open medical room. Ron insisted, "she's in there!" Brila suggested, "then come on!" She, Marlow, and Ron walked quickly into the room to start seeing a dramatic sight unfold.

Marlow was internally shocked as he recognized Alana as the seriously ill young woman with blond highlights and dark brown hair from Raven's vision. Red liquid flowed through some familiar tubes and a cast around her left shoulder. A shadow of disclosed mystery belonged to a groaning FBI agent beginning to shift Alana to the nearby stretcher for evacuation…who had white gloves on, like the nearby assisting FBI agent. One of the pair of hands with a complimentary pair of white gloves on begun to creep up towards Alana, and her eyes begun to open seemingly unaware of her soon to be awakeness.

Only noticeable by a third person viewpoint like Brila's viewpoint was one of Alana's hands instinctively beginning to clasp around a doctor's needle to the side of the hospital like bed. A few special agents on their patrol noticed the three psychics and called out, "freeze!" The two FBI agents that were doubling as medical nurses let go of Alana's body, soon after positioning it near the edge of the bed. Alana's expression was slowly changing from smiling to a straighter face, as she begun to notice the confusing scene around her. Brila sighed, "if you insist."

She had charged up her hands in a few limited seconds, slightly freezing the front of the two special agents' tasers in minor cold discharge. However, it was enough to cover the cartridge that was supposed to carry out the tasers' stun function, which led to implosions by the tasers' electrical current discharges turning the thin ice back into water. The tasers split into internally imploded pieces, landing scattered across the floor. The two special agents got knocked backwards against a corridor in stunning surprise, struggling to get up. Ron backed up against a wall close to the room's main door, and used his telepathy to anticipate the special agents trying to take out a knockout gas bomb. He muttered, "nice try."

Ron waited for the last second with his hand around the turned doorknob, and jerked the door shut to deflect the gas bomb backwards. The coughing special agents were knocked out by their own bomb, along with a few other special agents that tried too late to take on the psychic intruders. During Ron's telepathic anticipating of the special agents, the medical nurses suddenly turned around and rammed their secret agent arms against Marlow in a surprise attack. Marlow was knocked against a small medical monitor that smashed to the floor. The table under the monitor stopped Marlow from falling all the way, but he was coughing a bunch.

While the special agents initially tried to take on Brila, Marlow magnetically pulled the metal out of the doctor's needle within Alana's reach to make the needle harmless. The metal tip out from the doctor's needle clinked to the floor below without much notice. When the tasers imploded, Alana noticed the needleless doctor's needle in her hands with a dark grin and rammed it forcefully at one of the nurse agents' heads in an adrenaline rush. She ended up knocking out this agent to the ground with a shattered hypodermic needle, around the same time both nurse agents knocked Marlow against the little monitor. The other nurse agent begun to turn around towards Alana with a vicious expression, but Brila in cold discharge froze the still standing nurse agent's waist in mid upper body turn.

The last nearby agent standing struggled to keep moving his or her upper body to face Alana, with lower arms partly frozen at the waist. Alana just punched a fist into the agent's frozen lower chest, knocking the agent to the ground with the wind knocked out of him or her. Brila was about to knock the agent over herself, but instead moved towards Marlow in worry. She asked, "you…all right?" Marlow nodded a bit as he struggling to get up with continuing coughs. Thankfully, Marlow was assisted to his feet by Brila offering a hand for him to pull himself up with. He muttered with a kind of dry throat, "thanks." Alana was starting to shift herself into a sitting position on the bed.

Ron turned away from the gas cloud behind the main door of the room, when he was sure through telepathy that the special agents in the corridor were either already knocked out or soon to be unconscious. He had to jerk and slam the door a bit to knock out some of the special agents that were close to getting into the room, and even hold his breath for a short while from the gas bomb itself. When Ron turned away, he noticed conscious Alana and internally wounded Marlow with rising inner concerns. Alana wondered with masked nervousness and expressed calmness, "so…what did I miss?" Brila muttered partially amused, "just some…misunderstanding with the medics." Ron sighed, "guess we're back where we started." Marlow's coughs were subtly going away, but his backside was still aching and red under his shirt.

The knockout gas was also subsiding away, in the close by corridor. Alana wondered more nervously, "and…who am I, exactly?" Marlow groaned in physical pain, barely standing. Brila and Ron were glancing at Marlow in anticipation. He insisted unbelievingly with a cold chuckle, "you're kidding…aren't you?" Alana, with the rotated tubes and cast still on, answered legitimately confused, "should…I be?" Marlow shifted his eyes to Ron. Ron insisted solemnly, "she really doesn't remember." Brila realized in mixed pity, "not even…a name?" Alana muttered sadly in a low tone, "not even." She had teary eyes as she said it, which was soon showing unadmittedly in Marlow, Brila, and Ron's own eyes.

Alana broke the minute long silence with hope and drying tears, "but…maybe you could help me, whoever you peeps are." Marlow resisted, "maybe it would be more helpful for these medics to take care of you." Alana urged emotionally, "I cannot just sit around and do nothing but sleep!" Marlow commented, "the tubes in your cast probably keep some part of you alive though…and the tubes are on a mobile machine that would not fit through the door."

While Marlow and Alana were arguing, Ron was beginning to concentrate with closed eyes in Alana's direction. Brila sharply grabbed one of Ron's hair spikes. She hinted at him with cold bluntness and a matching stare, "don't…even try it." Ron muttered as he opened his eyes, "darn." Brila let go of his hair with a pitiful sigh.

Alana chuckled to Marlow, "is that the best you got?" She surprisingly used her medically better arm to hurl what was left of the hypodermic needle at an on/off switch, which was on a four wheeled machine that was directly attached to her medical tubes. The red liquid within the tubes partially in Alana's shoulder started thinning out of view. The machine that was connected to the medical tubes was switched off directly by the remains of the hypodermic needle, which landed on the machine's central tray. Ron realized telepathically in horror, "much more FBI agents…heading to this room!" Marlow asked among them, "then how…do we get out of here?" Brila began charging up her frost powers with closed eye concentration in the direction of the room's door, just in case.

The knockout gas cloud in the close by corridor was thinning out, revealing the lying bodies of a number of FBI agents. Then, to Marlow and Ron's continual shared shock, Alana yanked the medical tubes out of her cast with a restrained scream of pain. Her eyes remained closed as she instinctively took off a pillow case and wrapped it over the red holes in her shoulder cast. Alana closed up the cast by wrapping the white pillowcase tight around her injured shoulder...with open eyes, a hair clip from her pockets to keep the cast together, and some of the pillowcase tucked under her left arm. Marlow insisted, "that's quite some willpower, but no…it's better for you here." Alana begun to get to her feet, but Marlow was standing in her way to the door. Alana huffed, "not…without my willpower!"

She tried to punch Marlow where the nurse agents already hit him, but Ron grabbed her good arm from behind in telepathic anticipation. He added coldly, "that's a friend of mine." Alana muttered softly, "it isn't…personal, Ron." That caught Ron off guard…for Alana had found out his first name from Ron himself trying to telepathically talk to her. Alana took the opportunity to ram both her elbows into Ron's sides, making Ron reactively let go and clutch his sides in partial pain. Alana quickly kicked Marlow in the chest at the same time, sending him on the floor clutching his side. Twenty one FBI agents were closing in on the medical room from both sides of the corridor, armed with tasers. Alana muttered, "and it still isn't." She heard footsteps and ducked behind the mobile machine. Marlow muttered, "how did she...?(!)"

Ron called out to Brila as he suddenly sensed the incoming agents, "now!" The door was blasted open by a little FBI bomb on the doorknob, exploding the door to scattered pieces. At the same time, Brila opened her eyes and channeled her charged up frost at the FBI forces. A big block of ice formed in the corridor, trapping the ten nearest agents in ice. The unfrozen eleven agents nearby were with some difficulty and their own muscles breaking the ice open without hurting their agents inside. Brila wondered, "where's…?" Marlow begun to get up. He figured, "forget Alana! We have to get out of here before we make things worse." Ron added, "agreed."

Marlow concentrated on the back wall of the room, bending the wall inwardly with difficulty to snap it in half. The back wall had its middle reshaped into an opening that opened into an empty corridor, by the time the ice was close to being completely broken through. Brila though bought enough time for herself, Marlow, and Ron with more ice discharges at the main doorway. Brila called out, "go!" The three psychics ran out of the new doorway in time, not noticing Alana escaping down the same empty corridor in the opposite direction.

In his painful physical injuries, Marlow didn't have enough internal focus to bend the back wall back into place. The FBI agents surrounded the room in seconds with tasers at hand, but only saw the bent open back wall and the remains of the medical room. One of them muttered in held back astonishment, "a threat more…powerful than Monsters?" Another whispered, "we better warn the Director."


	9. Chapter 9:  Shades of Internal Flames

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 9:  
**

Nine minutes to psychic meeting, about 70 minutes to Alana encounter…

Harper figured that with Maddie's multipurpose psychologist examination, she could focus more on getting to the bottom of the cause and effect of the second reality shift involving déjà vu and monsters. Harper thought, "since we ourselves made the third reality shift by preventing a mysterious vortex from causing trouble in our dimension, there's no point in investigating into it further. Although, I can't help thinking that we may have paid a very heavy price for fighting off something that we truly don't know very much about. Well, when the time comes, at least Miranda will have something in mind." She then heard a buzzing on the office intercom network and reactively pressed the listen button. Harper asked with some noticeable frustration, "who's there?"

One of the Monster Hunters reported in a low voice, "an agent with a status update…on your recent public announcement." Harper grimly urged, "go ahead." The agent continued with the update after taking a nervous pause, "local Monster Hunters took out the two Monster Hunters that you sent to Boston days ago as you ordered, but…most of them rebelled because they thought it wasn't fair." Harper sighed, "don't blame yourself…it was going to happen sooner or later." The private reporter went on more seriously, "right now, it doesn't matter what caused this incident…but what it has caused, because we stopped that incident." Harper insisted nervously, "what was caused?" The agent sighed, "since the Monster Hunters here begun to settle things at their posts, a number of their posts were…"

Harper guessed with a sinking feeling, "destroyed?" The discreet reporter elaborated with a whisper, "not just destroyed…some monsters even broke out." Harper's eyes went wide in shock, "how could they have…?(!)" The agent cleared up solemnly, "it took all of our local agents below Turtle Island to calm things down, plus our Ohio agents from inland…so we were too busy trying to protect everyone else from the Monster Hunter rebellion to even notice the subtle breakout." Harper responded more toned down in volume, "then how come the alarms didn't go off?" The agent assured, "as I recall, you ordered that the alarms be silent blinking ones…to make sure the monsters hybrids did not make things worse..." Harper finished in understanding, "by stressing themselves out and turning back into monsters. I'm sorry…it's been an unnerving morning."

The agent added, "for all of us." Harper suggested, "and…where are these rebels now?" The informer went on assuredly, "like I told you sir, we stopped that incident…all the rebels' arms and legs are locked in a bunch of chains, with only cables and four autopilot helicopters holding these Monster Hunters miles over Lake Erie itself." Harper dark sweetly questioned, "now that's assuring…but which hybrid monsters escaped?" The informer checked, "umm…some of the specifically requested monsters from earlier with the first names Olivia and Jake, along with some of their roommates. But thankfully, those are the only ones that managed to break out…and we are about to send out some search parties to look for them."

Harper sighed at this piece of news, "I take it the posts have been cleaned up?" The agent confirmed, "yes, sir." Harper insisted, "then send out the search parties by the book…and sir?" The informer wondered, "yes?" Harper muttered, "please have Olivia's calmer brother Cooper in my office when you can." The contact assured, "we'll be sure to do so."

Nine or so minutes into the middle of the psychic meeting…

Back in the interior halls of the Z.S. Aim Liner, beyond some relatively recognizable psychics standing at its dock, was the unchanged positioning of the remaining unconscious cruise ship passengers. The naval alarm from within had stopped sounding off, because its batteries had gone out late last night…it was here all quite quiet really. That is, until a certain celebrity still in a blue bathrobe started to subconsciously move her hand…dropping a open toothpaste tube next to the doorframe of her suite door. The signature logo HM was noticeably on the bathrobe of returning to consciousness Hannah Montana…or of a very soon after conscious Miley Stewart. She muttered on the floor in confusion, "what?"

Miley pulled herself right side up with just her arms and legs, beginning to face the bed to her temporary suite. She commented in wonder as her eyes wondered around the pink and yellow room, "whatever it is, I'm certainly liking." Miley saw that the room's color theme was coincidentally overlapping shapes of musical instruments, but with pink and yellow solid colored interiors. Even the floor and bed sheets had this pattern. A usual closet and restroom were directly connected to the main area of the suite. She then noticed some objects still very familiar to her on her person in the restroom mirror: More specifically, her somewhat wavy Hannah Montana wig with shoulder length blond hair, her mom's lucky anklet on her ankle, and Lilly's lucky bracelet on her wrist.

Blurry flashes of memories of deep reflection came to Miley: The time when she on stage, in front of Tennessee's Crowley Corners, almost gave up her secret as Hannah Montana to the world by putting aside her blond wig. The time that Lilly discovered her secret as Hannah, by recognizing the lucky bracelet she gave to Miley...then smaller flashbacks of them remaining close friends for years, despite that initial tension over trust with Lilly and Miley. And most of all, the time when she could have lost her voice for ever…and a certain loco dream involving her mother Susan Stewart, her father Robby, her brother Jackson, and her closest friends reassured her that it wouldn't be the end of the good times. Miley asked herself with a sigh, "mirror, who…am I?" A familiar voice sounded with a sigh, "Miley, don't you get it by now? I'm you, and you're Hannah."

It looked as though Miley's mirror image of Hannah Montana talked back to Miley. Miley stared straight back at the mirror in disbelief, "a reflection in a mirror I might be in a mind tricky dream with say what?" The Hannah image counteracted with a chuckle, "who said there was a difference between dreams and reality? After all, life's what you make it…so why don't we go make it rock?" Miley smiled, "you may be on to something there, but it might help if I had some clue about what is going on." The Hannah reflection went on sympathetically, "you're really mixed up, aren't you? Well, if life were a movie and you could fast forward to the happy ending, I'd certainly tell you…but all I remember is what you remember. I'm really sorry I can't remember further." Miley assured, "it's ok, Hannah…although this is bordering on loco coco weird."

Hannah added, "I'm the other side of you, a part of who you are for years…so I understand you well enough to know when you're stressed with something bigger than us." Miley figured, "then you must know about the traces of the past that I so vaguely remember, yet can't understand like whole grain to feed chickens. Could you help me there?" Hannah pondered, "I don't know much about the countryside myself, but I do remember some people's names if you wanna know them…or at least I thought I did." Miley urged, "anything I can do to help you and me remember more?" Hannah gave a small smile, "well…why don't you take off that wig and see what the sun says? It can't say no in the spotlight." Miley chuckled, "I thought it was my natural hair, but ok." She placed the Hannah Montana wig on the suite bed, with the sun's faint morning rays from the small porthole curtains shining on it.

Miley took off the hairnet like material that covered her bunched up dark brown hair, letting her own hair come down to the waist. What she failed to notice was the Hannah image strangely still in place in the mirror…smiling with something else in mind. Miley then clutched the bed with a gasp, taken off guard by somewhat clearer flashes of the same memories coming back to her. The suite background blurred as she found herself back on that stage in Crowley Corners, with that moment of almost giving up Hannah Montana to the world strangely frozen in time. Miley saw her Tennessee family and Lilly in the audience, although she still didn't remember the names. The one thing that was off…was Hannah Montana standing next to a really confused Miley. She stated, "I don't…get it. Why here?"

Hannah pointed out with a more out of character chuckle, "hey, it's your loco cocoa dream…or should I say nightmare?" It was characteristic of a pig snort. She put aside her own wig to reveal Miley's lookalike cousin, who noticeably had let her dark brown hair down in eight long braids by taking off some hair clips that were keeping them bunched up in a bun shape. She most likely had contact lens instead of her glasses. Some muscle bulges from her arms and a wicked facial expression showed to a shocked Miley. She exclaimed in horror, "Luanne?(!)" Luanne chuckled again in a pig snort, "very good, California girl. And here I thought singing lessons made you soft." Miley interestingly grinned, "since this is my dream, can't I get you off my stage?" Luanne sighed, "poor simplistic Miley…you know deep down that bloodlines are never simple to get rid of, and that's what is delaying that dream." She suddenly punched Miley's figurative chest hard, making her dream body land on the stage in thought coughs.

The partially blurry image of Luanne muttered, "and I don't care if you remember this or not, because it won't make a difference when you wake up: That you're just Miley Stewart, a jealous thief from the family that broke into my wardrobe seven to eight days ago and stole a number of my Hannah Montana belongings…a runaway from the police, a family feud, and everyone too busy with finding you to pay attention to me. And here's the real punch line: It's the perfect excuse to have the law make your life miserable for me." Miley sobbed as the dream landscape gave way to darkness, "no…no…"

The disturbing nightmare ended, with Miley waking up almost the same way she got up in her dream…minus the fact that her Hannah wig had fallen to the floor of her unchanged cruise ship suite due to tossing and turning close to dream ending. And again four minutes or so after psychic meeting, with faint morning light coming from the curtain covered porthole across the suite. Miley was breathing hard as she got up once more, not even noticing the wig on the floor. She did though see a thermos of familiar hot chocolate on a small night table, which had cooled off after 8 or so days of sitting out. A adjacent cup seemed to had been drunk out of, with its remains of hot chocolate from that long ago. Miley looked around nervously in teary eyes, "Luanne?(!) Dad?(!)" The heat from wearing the wig for days in unconsciousness without pause was starting to evaporate, but it was still a bit too hot under her hairnet. Miley tossed it onto the side of the bed without a second thought.

She sat upright on the bed and called out with let down sweaty dark brown hair down to the waist and tears, "anyone?(!)" Miley muttered to herself after a while, "I am…all alone?" She suddenly was hearing footsteps in mid sentence, growing louder in the hallway just beyond her suite door. Miley then noticed the wig and open door in the direction of the sound. Knowing it could've been a potential enemy, Miley more nervously got up and picked up the wig. She at the last second tossed the wig into the left ajar restroom. Sparky asked coldly in heated suspicion, "what…are you doing here?"

Miley was face to face with Sparky and his two anonymous psychic sidekicks. One had a long braid of grayish hair and yet was tall with age, and the other had much younger physique with short blond hair. Miley started to say with tears beginning to dry, "I was already…" A somewhat gleeful sudden voice interrupted from behind the psychics, "it's not necessary to question her for us…we got what we came for. You may go." Behind the departing psychics was another trio of people, with black FBI jackets and glasses...although one was certainly shorter with gray hair. One of the figures in suits shot a taser at a shocked open eyed Miley.

On the other side of the United States, 12 minutes into psychic meeting…

The being remodeled Aim Hotel only had the second floor done, with at least twenty more floors to go. FBI agents were working with cooled off construction machines, although it didn't make the work any easier. The surrounding terrain was halfway towards being redone with construction, which was why at this point forty agents only got as far as rebuilding the second floor of the Aim Hotel. A familiar face was sneaking out of sight of patrolling and working agents, breathing hard. Nia muttered to herself, "this block should be renamed Uptight Central." With her worn out clothes and fully braided hair, she continued to slip past the not noticing agents…into the lobby of the Aim Hotel through the refastened front door, to be exact. Nia noticed to her internal surprise that no guys or gals in uniform seemed to be in the lobby…or anyone else for that matter. A surge of memory flash came to her, hearing screams and sirens for a very brief while. Nia remarked to calm herself down, "some remodeling work indeed."

She also noticed that the Variety Court and the lobby seemed to remain squeaky clean from a few days ago due to minor remodeling, as though no damage was ever done to either one. Suddenly, Nia saw a mysterious figure come out of one of the four side bathrooms of the Variety Court. She quickly ducked behind a table, trying not to make a sound as Miranda walked to the check in counter. On the desk were some sophisticated spread out layouts of the wireless network Miranda was still working on, some delicate tools, and a cone shaped antenna as big and thick as a cookie jar. The antenna though had only a frame and partly filled in computer parts. In front of the desk were two big boxes for antenna materials.

Nia muttered with a low tone, "huh…around the same age as poor me, and she has a career for life. Wonder if I can get one for doing nothing but lie down." Miranda glanced at the Variety Court with some inner amusement, and clinked the coin themed rings on her fingers towards the floor. The floor carried an amplified shockwave across the lobby and the Variety Court, unnervingly touching hiding Nia. She muttered as she involuntarily leaned to the floor, "what the…?(!)" Nia then nervously chuckled as she noticed Miranda noticing her, "is it morning…already?" Miranda pointed out with a chuckle, "I don't think you slept here. Who are you?" Nia introduced herself more calmly as she got up, "I'm Nia, although I'm not sure of much else." Miranda went on from the check in counter, "then pardon my rudeness Nia, but I'm in the middle of some very important work now. As long as you don't get in the way, I won't unnerve you again." Nia figured, "neither of us wants that, uhh…whatever you're called."

Miranda told her more calmly herself, "I'm Miranda…and yes, I may be younger than you imagined for a technical scientific mind, but I'm living proof of such a mind." Nia chuckled a bit as she walked over to the counter. She casually asked, "then what is that cone for?" Miranda insisted as she worked, "sorry, that's classified...although I can tell you it's a big antenna." Nia commented, "what? You ran out of little ones?" Miranda pointed out, "a much larger antenna for a much larger wireless range." Nia remarked, "I bet you could control a lot of television sets with that kind of connection. By the way, got anything to eat?" Miranda told her with mixed feelings, "I…wasn't expecting company here, to be honest." Nia exclaimed, "not expecting?(!) There's at least twenty suspicious characters in black jackets out there!"

Miranda muttered in a lower tone, "that's…classified and complicated. I'm sure though those characters won't look in here, if that's what worries you. I'm also sure there are at least some spare food items that haven't gone bad behind the Variety Court food stalls." Nia deducted, "thanks…I think." She uneasily walked back towards the food court, leaving Miranda to keep working on her secondary wireless network.

Miranda thought, "that could've gone better…but I have a national problem of my own to take care of concerning my own organization, and I could use all the time I can get to put a stop to it before wizards and non-wizards can start causing local and national trouble all over again. At least Harper will help me worry much less about everything else in the meantime. However, I know us being close friends might not have happened before the first reality shift. I won't worry either of us with thinking further on that possibility though...cause finding the original reality doesn't really matter anymore in a conflict free world."

Fourteen minutes into coming towards a end psychic meeting…

Big machines and bigger heaps worth of junk made up most of a literally stinky area, which had a recognizable metal sign that said Metal and Fink. Some metal unhinged doorways were to the sign's left and right. FBI agents were actually busy using cooled off junkyards, including this one in Ohio, to help salvage parts from the monster wreckages to put back in remodeling for budgeting purposes. In fact, most of the junkyards were not even damaged by monsters from a few days ago…just overheated. Therefore, unconscious members of the Fink family and other salvage workers in these salvage yards were mostly left alone, not needing much medication or relocation. However, due to the Monster Hunter rebellion under Turtle Island, this junkyard was not in operation at this time.

Above the junkyard though was a stolen FBI helicopter, hovering miles over the scene. Inside were Olivia and Jake at the front, along with three other monster hybrids in the back of the vehicle. They mainly had torn clothing on. Olivia's long black hair and Jake's medium golden brown hair was as uncombed and messy as the backseat passengers. Jake muttered, "you sure no one followed us out, Olivia?" Olivia insisted with a giggle, "the only thing that matters now is how to celebrate." One of the other monsters pointed out, "a little hard to do from this high up." Suddenly, the helicopter radar readout showed some FBI helicopters… coming in the escapees' direction. A tracer was in each helicopter, unknown to the escapees…so the somewhat spread out search parties had an easy target. Olivia sighed, "I take that back." Jake urged, "no turning back now."

Olivia added deviously at the controls, "really?" She spun the helicopter back around…then shot a missile straight into the tail propeller while speeding up nonstop towards one of the helicopters to the other passengers' deep shock. The helicopter's tail exploded as it started to hover further up, sending the vehicle spiraling up towards the clouds for a brief time. Jake exclaimed, "what the heck are you trying to do…destroy us?(!)" He almost went into monster form. Olivia figured strangely happy, "not exactly." Another four helicopters came out of the clouds, with agents trying to launch enough grappling hooks from launchers at the going aflame helicopter in hopes of catching it. Olivia turned the helicopter around again very fast, wrapping the grappling hooks around the top propeller. Agents had to release their parachutes and let go of their grappling hooks to keep themselves from being pulled into the propeller.

The grappling hooks were set aflame by the back of the helicopter, exploding the top propeller and a considerable portion of the vehicle's roof. Some of the propeller's blades cut through the aflame back of the helicopter itself, cutting the exploding remains of the back off from the rest of the vehicle. Some propeller blades were launched into the surrounding helicopters, setting three of them on fire and resulting in agents evacuating from the same vehicles. More explosions sounded off from the sky while Olivia's vehicle went into a partially delayed descent towards the ground below. Jake looked around in minor panic in a louder voice for the sake of being heard in the chaos, "isn't there…some kind of emergency equipment on this thing?(!)"


	10. Chapter 10:  Play with Fire

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 10:**

Olivia started to feel around her seat for a emergency compartment. A backseat passenger escapee exclaimed over the noise of the explosions, "found them!" Some of the remaining helicopters chased after the falling vehicle, until some eagle monster hybrids in monster form attacked them seemingly out of nowhere. An agent called out, "we've got to call the…!" The sentence was cut off by a torn out helicopter engine, which exploded in flames under the same helicopter. Another helicopter had its propeller torn out by a eagle hybrid beak, which soon after crash landed into a street a few blocks away from Metal and Fink. More agents evacuated with parachutes. One exclaimed, "we have to get out of here to regroup!" Olivia, Jake, and the other few Turtle Island escapees jumped off the falling flaming helicopter, with salvaged parachutes from the back of the cockpit.

The smoke trail coming from this exploding fireball of a helicopter blocked Olivia and her fellow escapees from view. Jake commented somewhat loudly over the explosion in better spirits, "remind me to thank you if we survive." Olivia responded just as vocal and spirited, "you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Jake chuckled, "perhaps so." Some agents were hurled down to the junkyard below by the claws of eagle hybrids…followed by big thumps. Three more helicopters came at the eagle hybrids, with the few loyal Monster Hunters left from Ohio and Turtle Island on board these vehicles. They were firing blasts of water and wind at the monsters. Some hybrids fell to the junkyard below.

A number of waking up monster hybrids were continuing to be monsters on really high mountaintops that were freezing cold…and therefore were very bodily stressed from the arctic climate overnight, away from civilization and unchecked by the FBI. A considerable number of stolen helicopters and snowmobiles were next to the monsters' resting places. These monsters involved with the British Isles breakout were mainly resting on the mountain ranges within Canada and Alaska…except for the eagle hybrids that coincidentally found the FBI helicopters around Ohio, which was a United States state near Canada's borders. During the aerial battle, a certain someone was mysteriously coming to consciousness in a waterless tub...within a certain metal house next door to Metal and Fink.

Woody Fink heard some of the thumps of hurled bodies coming from the salvage yard and went outside to find out what was going on. He saw some eagle hybrids crash land into some junk piles. Woody weirdly called out to them, "feather men, where's your leader?(!)" A conscious eagle hybrid on a junk pile just cawed with laughter at Woody and flew away to charge at another eagle hybrid in the air, resuming battle among its own kind and Monster Hunters. Woody just disappointedly went back inside the metal house to eat.

A bit after psychic meeting conclusion, near 45 minutes to Alana incident…

Harper was beginning to question a certain someone with short black hair, back in the comforts of a certain temporary office. She started with the questions after polite introductions, "umm…how are you doing?" Cooper answered casually, "I'm ok, thanks." Harper suggested nervously, "umm…can I ask you a possibly personal question?" Cooper reacted calmly, "I don't remember nearly any personal stuff myself, but if it's important, I want to know anyway." Harper sighed with a sympathetic hand, "there's no easy way to say this…but your sister Olivia is missing." Cooper asked in a low tone, "I…have a sister?" Harper assured solemnly, "it's been confirmed before today by a qualified genetic examination, but I understand if this is a lot to deal with now." Cooper slowly nodded, holding back some tears with closed eyes. Suddenly, the office intercom buzzed behind Harper. She slightly motivated, "it'll be ok, Cooper…we'll find her." Harper got up and walked over to the intercom.

She urged over the intercom in a whisper, "whoever is there, you sure this can't wait?" A loyal Monster Hunter insisted seriously, "it concerns the England monster breakout…and you did…order all…agents to be on the lookout." There was interference with the intercom transmission, giving off some static. Harper redirected with a sigh, "then just brief my temporary Chief of Staff if it's an immediate emergency, and I'll in either case find out about it." The Monster Hunter confirmed, "will…do, sir." Harper ended transmission with another press of the listen button, then sat back in a certain chair in front of Cooper. She added, "sorry about that." Cooper assumed, "that's ok…it must be an important telephone line." Harper dark sweetly assured, "yes, but it doesn't exactly make it ok. However, it might help us both here if you have any idea where Olivia could have gone."

Cooper muttered, "I didn't even know about Olivia being my sister until now…but maybe the reason why Olivia hasn't been found yet is because she didn't even go down the main hallways or the main exits." Harper reasoned, "that sounds reasonable. Well, thanks for trying anyhow." Cooper assured, "no…thank you for doing what you can, for a sister I wish I could remember more about."

Several minutes later, Harper was looking over the startling report about the recent aerial Ohio incident from her temporary Chief of Staff. Apparently, her Chief of Staff had confirmed that the eagle hybrids that surprise attacked the search parties had to be monsters from last night's British Isles breakout. Because for one thing, no other rebellious monster activity besides the breakout involving Olivia and Jake had happened at this point. And second, Olivia and Jake were too far away from the eagle hybrid battle to possibly be the attacking eagle hybrids…and the voluntary destruction of their hijacked helicopter left a big question to Harper and her fellow agents as to if Olivia and Jake were still alive. However, Harper took a little comfort in the fact that the Chief of Staff had recently rallied loyal Monster Hunters across North America by ordering them to search all over the continent for monsters to recapture…in anticipation of further monster attacks.

As to the eagle hybrid attack that started over Metal and Fink though, it was going badly for the FBI agents. Harper reluctantly thought, "well, it wouldn't help at all to worry Cooper over what is quite uncertain, concerning his sister Olivia. Maybe I should focus back on that second reality shift." She voiced over the turned on intercom to her Chief of Staff, "continue your immediate emergency orders, but please have Mikayla come to my office." He uneasily reminded, "and…Maddie's psychological session?" Harper realized uneasily, "oh, bolts…It's finishing up in seven minutes. And for the sake of reminders, what's the update on Jeffery?" Her Chief of Staff sighed, "I thought this wasn't yet a good time to tell you, with the growing number of monster incidents, and the questioning…" Harper insisted, "with what's been happening lately, now is a better time than later."

The Chief of Staff went on reluctantly, "Jeffery's…personality trouble is getting worse. He was recently going through more rapid personality changes, and his heart beat between these changes had gone dangerously higher. Three minutes ago, psychologists had to prevent Jeffery's medical condition from getting too serious by using medication to temporarily put him to sleep." Harper gave a long sigh in deep sympathy, "then have those psychologists keep Jeffery that way…at least until I talk to them myself. Please tell all three psychologists that I'll get in touch with them after questioning Mikayla, and see how soon Mikayla can be questioned. Is that better?" The staff chief responded with a small chuckle, "much better, sir."

After psychic meeting, around 22 minutes to hospital incident…

Harper resumed questioning after greetings have been expressed and exchanged, "you sure you're ok?" Mikayla gave a unsettling sarcastic chuckle, "sure, except for the fact that I didn't get to escape this sinkhole of an organization with Olivia and my Mikake." Harper restrained utter disgust as she went on with a serious tone, "ok, moving on…do you remember anything that happened before this morning?" Mikayla creepily smiled with a sigh, "since things can't get any worse down here than they already are, I'll tell you the few things that I remember from last night…which is pretty much all I know anyway." Harper nudged with a sigh of her own, "go ahead."

Mikayla revealed with no shame, "fine. There was Jake, Olivia, Amber, Alex, Justin, T.J., Luanne, Max, Johnny, and of course me…with not much but sleeping bags, music cds accompanied by a cd player, and a cooler full of food. We didn't even care if some clothing looked more expensive than the other…we were just having our own fun with Truth or Dare, and one playful thing got a little too playful for some of us to deal with." Harper concluded in partial shock, "and that's…when claws and tempers came out into the open?" Mikayla chuckled in good spirits, "oh, pretty much. That was some night with Mikake." Harper open mindedly pointed out in confusion, "but…I heard T.J. tell me that it was over who's who." Mikayla remarked with a twisted smile, "wow. That T.J. is a better liar than he seemed at answering a Truth or Dare question…I'm impressed he fooled overly uptight you." Harper muttered, "you can go back to your quarters after answering one more question."

Mikayla commented with partial relief, "now you're talking." Harper asked with held back hatred, "if there was a powerful and potentially destructive force from another dimension that had a strong connection to unconscious wizards, what would you think would let that happened?" Mikayla remarked back with a chuckle, "this is a question you already know the answer to, isn't it?" Harper assured with a small chuckle, "if I knew the answer already, you would be being escorted to your temporarily quarters already." Mikayla concluded, "oh, you're serious…about something that is so easy, that it is right below your ugly..." Harper insisted impatiently, "what is it?"

Mikayla answered coolly, "when there's a force with wizards involved, magic rarely ever is far behind. And if magic is having a mind of its own, maybe it wants to have a life of its own like I do." Harper responded in mixed feelings of amazement and pity, "thank you, Mikayla. You may go." Mikayla muttered to herself on the way out of the office, "finally."

On Turtle Island, back at time of Max Russo questioning…

Harper's temporary Chief of Staff was already picked during her tiresome executive status update last night, who handled the somewhat minor tasks of securing temporary living quarters for both monster and non-monster residents. Most FBI agents, relocated citizens, and a number of the more specifically requested people for consciousness fit in the non-monster resident category. Most of the FBI rooms across the world were cleared out to house hybrid monsters, except for the main executive offices and medical rooms. That is, besides the FBI rooms broken out of last night in England. Most of the FBI agents themselves had to resort to living in homes that were finished up with being remodeled to have a place to sleep and eat, and to double as a patrol of security guards in case something went wrong with their other remodeling assignments.

All relocated citizens, whether for medical treatment or just relocation, were just put in otherwise unused rooms in hospital facilities around the world. The relocated people that didn't need medical treatment were left in waiting rooms or hallways to stand by for being put back in their remodeled homes, for nearly all relocated citizens were unconscious and weren't awake enough to care. Some like Jeffery and Max were either already conscious or due to be…and a few out of these few were conscious or going to be for reasons yet to be understood beyond physical logic. However, for the non-monster individuals that were specifically requested, all of them were temporarily living in four season type tents set up among Turtle Island's mostly intact forest landscape.

Since a certain fight that happened last night in a certain somewhat crowded room involved both requested monsters and requested non-monsters, the requested non-monsters were purposely given new temporary quarters to protect them from another potential monster incident. The familiar near topless lighthouse that ironically doubled as Harper's residence stood above the trees...and was one of the only two structures that did. This was because a pile of material was made from buildings already seriously damaged by a hazardous winter…to salvage as much of the nearest material as possible to remodel most of the lighthouse to historical restoration, which was innovative property conservation on Harper's part.

Anyway, the remaining half of the somewhat tall concrete borderline on Turtle Island…second only in height to the lighthouse…had security cameras built into its odd structure. This hidden security network had the whole island under observation for the FBI to look through, which made keeping an eye on the unsuspecting campers very easy. At this point in time during Max Russo questioning, these campers included T.J. Taylor, Alex Russo, Bailey Pickett, Zack Martin, Justin Russo, and Corrie. Room service from agents though was given for breakfast, which was recently finished up at this time anyway. Two guests were in each tent, but each of these three tents would probably house at least some more guests overtime. A portable toilet stall was next to each tent, and each tent was a considerable number of feet away from each other in a triangle like formation.

T.J. Taylor was sleeping in his sleeping bag for hours into the morning, as if surprisingly recovering last night out of around a week of being unconscious took a lot out of his recovering body. Bailey and Justin were interestingly getting along well, strolling among the trees and conversing about biology and nature. Bailey pointed out at one point, "it'd be even nicer though, if there was more animals to share this place with." Justin agreed, "I have a feeling there are...beyond this island." Bailey commented with a smile, "I know what you mean, Justin. There are few birds flying around this semi-arctic region, but those birds wouldn't be here if they didn't at least have a population worth of one endangered species to come home to." Apparently, even though they didn't remember much about their personal lives, they sure remembered a lot of academic details.

Corrie just strolled around by herself, very content and happy to take in the sights of the Turtle Island landscape and viewpoints. She muttered to herself in good spirits at one point, "I wonder where I am." Alex and Zack ironically found a lot of common ground among themselves…racing and tagging each other, due to not having much else but sleeping bags to play with in the tents. Zack teased on one of their races, breathing a bit hard, "oh, you so didn't beat me that time." Alex remarked with a joyful laugh, "who said I was talking about this time?" She ran off before one of them could count down to three. Zack called out with a small smile, "oh, I'll get you for that!" He ran after Alex to race again. Of course, neither of them knew what was going on outside of their quarters…or did they really?

At 11:06 A.M., under that too familiar island on Lake Erie…

Harper by this time had talked with the psychologist that oversaw Maddie's psychological session, the psychologists that were still overseeing Jeffery's medically recommended sleep, and even a number of agents that almost didn't make it out of the Ohio surprise attack. Not even hair or clothes were found among the shards of the voluntarily damaged helicopter, so Olivia and Jake's survival had been confirmed along with a continuation of the continent wide monster search.

Harper thought, "I still don't get why T.J. or Mikayla would lie, because I know one of them sure is…nor am I sure if that mystical vortex was trying to destroy or protect wizards, where those troublesome monsters could be hiding for their next attack, or why Jeffery's personalities just decided to fight themselves last night. He didn't take any unsubscribed medication or any unhealthy food, so some mystical force has to be the only reasonable explanation left…but is there a wizard connection there? At least Maddie's session sounded promising, but what if that also brings more questions than answers? Now I know why we usually have an Assistant Director and a Director: To manage more than one security mission at the same time without too much stress, which I'm really beginning to feel right now!" The intercom then sounded off near Harper, who let in the transmission with a press on the listen button.

That is, after taking out a notebook to write down whatever came to her mind. Writing in a notebook was one of the few things Harper did in private when she was really nervous…with the other few nervous habits just making jewelry or clothing out of whatever unused junk was lying around. Laughing out loud when nervous was kind of disruptive during Harper's agent work. Fortunately, she saw a psychologist about this habit thanks to Miranda's government connections...which helped her more voluntarily laugh when she felt like it. Harper asked who was on the other side of the intercom transmission with a low sigh, "who's there?"

A somewhat recognizable voice sounded from the other end of the intercom, "the Directorate…of Intelligence…right…outside…the office door." Harper saw a short man with gray hair literally at her temporary office's door, from Miranda's borrowed antique watch. He had a walkie-talkie in hand. She curiously deduced, "sorry I didn't initially recognize you, but you sound different to me." Harper left the notebook and accompanying pen on the office's double desk in reaction. The Directorate concluded calmly as the office door opened with a shift into a certain side wall, "understood…it's just...background static…from…a walkie…security…measure." Harper concluded as the Directorate's figure begun to come into the room, "it's…that serious?" The Directorate nodded solemnly, putting away the walkie at hand. He then joined Harper, both of them sitting on the office's couch. The door shifted back into place.

This intelligence executive went into further detail, "oh, this room is secure. We can talk freely, at least for the time being. I have made some small but significant trips concerning the growing trend in random citizens becoming conscious…including Jeffery, and someone by the name of Woody spotted at the Metal and Fink junkyard in Ohio." Harper nudged uncertainly with curiosity and nervousness, "growing…trend? You mean, there's more than…just Jeffery?" The directorate confirmed more assuringly, "oh yes, but I have a very strong theory to explain it, backed up by a recent report with more troubling concerns." Harper insisted uneasily, "please do explain then."

The other executive revealed in a low tone, "there was an…incident at a Californian hospital. One of the relocated patients that was being medically treated for a case of a bad shoulder has disappeared from her medical room. Some powerful figures froze a number of our officers into ice around the time the patient disappeared. Some special operations officers even got pictures on the side to prove it to us while the ice was being broken through. And there was a pulled opened back wall by the time our troops broke into the room…probably as a means for these intruders to get away." Despite regrettably already knowing what direction it was going, Harper added to be sure, "and how does this figure into your theory?"

The other official pieced together while showing Harper some pictures, "simple: Up until now, psychics have never been proven to be real…even to an organization like ours. But, that hospital incident showed undeniable proof of physic power. Now, if psychokinesis has been proven here, telepathy and predicting the future can not be far behind." Harper realized glumly, "so you think psychics are waking up random citizens to give us trouble?" The Directorate confirmed, "with only four wizards conscious by personal request alone, I can't think of a stronger theory. Can you?"

Harper sighed. After some awkward minutes, she decided, "whichever way the random awakenings are being caused, I have a plan to end such possible problems for national ethic programming…one to assure peace forever." The other executive pointed out eagerly, "I'm listening." Harper openly went into detail, "when night comes, we use the cover of the oceans to deploy knockout gas bombs with special operation agents in proper gear…through every part of civilization simultaneously. I'll go to Miranda's location myself an hour before the bombs are deployed, so we can be sure Miranda and her research for the immediate future gets back underground safely. Meanwhile, this is what we do…"


	11. Chapter 11:  Strength from Wishes

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 11:  
**

A bunch of hours later, into the evening…

Harper's national peace plan was underway for 9:30 at night…even though it was 8:22 P.M. at this point. Harper wanted to pick a time when most everyone else was probably going to start for bed…even though she had a feeling that some psychics may have seen it coming already. The FBI used their brainwave technology at hand to get enough rest between agent duties, to be sure of staying well and awake for the big plan…especially Monster Hunters, who had to defend Lake Erie itself from being invaded by eagle hybrids and capybara hybrids. And this was indeed involved in a state wide monster attack on the FBI, which was started over Ohio's Metal and Fink hours ago. Relatively more currently though, Harper had already talked to Maddie to see about her psychological testing…which was more promising than Harper had thought possible.

Maddie remembered her conversation with Alerni(aka Alex), which pointed out that Alerni had to be Alex Russo. After all, her lookalike was Mikayla, and Alerni was noticeably less mean than Mikayla could be. There was also controversially her conversation with London Tipton. It pointed out to Harper that Zack was rich Mr. Aim, and that London and her father Mr. Tipton became financially poor…as some aftereffects of the International Business Flip. More importantly, there was that special air vent system in Maddie's suite…which was near enough to the lobby for Miranda to retreat into and protect herself from knockout gas distribution.

Harper thought for this relieving reason, "Miranda can take care of herself over there...she doesn't need me to come and get her after all. I better stick around here to be sure a psychic confrontation doesn't take out the knockout plan." Maddie also recalled the Monster Hunter attack on Variety Court that was already confirmed by Cody, with a interesting clue as to what the Aim Hotel incident was about: People ran and screamed for the nearest emergency exits across the lobby…again cloaking the Russo siblings in isolation. To the side of Maddie's then confused line of vision, Alex ran for the way out. She had a trail of tears trailing behind her feet. Justin called out in alarm and worry, "Alex!" He bolted after her. Harper thought when this was revealed to her, "maybe I underestimated Alex's role in this incident."

Only a few minutes after this conclusion, Harper thanked Maddie and sent her back to the campgrounds on Turtle Island for a good night's sleep. Now it's a mere four minutes relative to sending Maddie back to camp…back around to 8:22 P.M. at night, when the night's calmness would be no more. Over the intercom, a agent confirmed to a skeptical Harper that a bush made of cotton candy just appeared unexplainably on Turtle Island. She urged with a sudden rush of anxiety, "then take Alex, Justin, Max, and T.J. into custody for medical testing. I'll explain later…just hurry!" Harper muttered as she rushed out of the office, "only a wizard could've accomplished that…why didn't I see this before?(!)" She made her way up the lighthouse elevator, leading a team of six agents into the centralized forest terrain of Turtle Island.

Actually, more abnormal cotton candy bushes were appearing before their astounded eyes, circling around trees like weeds. One of the agents muttered, "you sure we can't use an explanation now?(!)" Harper insisted in a harsh whisper, "not if we want to become bushes ourselves…or even worse! Please keep moving." That stopped the voiced criticism of her agents, who split into pairs to check around each tent. Harper ran deeper into the forest, checking for intruders. She only noticed Maddie and some more cotton candy bushes so far, and a confused Maddie was just halfway to returning to her tent. Harper sighed between breaths, "nothing else suspicious…yet." The agents opened the tents, keeping a hand on some tasers in their side pockets. One of them called to Harper by walkie, "Alex…is just gone!"

Harper exclaimed in a almost too loud whisper, "what?(!)" She was also taking notice of Justin and Bailey, standing near some random trees together in conversation. Yet, there were no abnormal signs of wizard magic near either of them. The agent continued, "I'm serious! There's no clue behind as to how Alex…vanished from her tent." Harper groaned in frustration, "I hoped not to explain myself in this delicate matter…but one of these wizards is beginning to cast spells, despite us holding onto their wands. Something is seriously off with this picture, if you get what I'm getting at here." Another close by agent on a walkie that overheard this pointed out, "no kidding…you've got to come see tent 3!" Harper rushed over to Tent 3, forgetting about much else here. On her way over, she saw a near unbelievable spark of blue light coming from that tent.

Maddie saw it too, moving quickly towards this light. Maddie muttered between breaths, "what…is that…thing?(!)" Harper came around to Tent 3's unzipped entrance, trying to regain her own breath as a even more amazing sight caught her attention. T.J.'s half asleep body in his sleeping bag was fading in and out, his eyes barely open. Another spark of wizard magic discharged from his body, which came close to being blinding to Harper. She covered her eyes in reaction, not noticing a sneaky smile on T.J.'s face. Max was sound asleep in the same tent with a sleeping bag, unaware of what was going on like the close by agents with sunglasses. One of the two nearby agents muttered lowly with a drawn out taser, "freeze, wizard." T.J. just unsettlingly chuckled. He said without reserve, "it's too late, FBI." Harper gasped, looking at him in unreserved concern and sadness, "you didn't lose your memories after all…did you now?" T.J. went on, "oh, I did…until I remembered how I kept my internal spell casting, during my deep sleep." His legs were more fully vanishing from the sleeping bag, all the way up to his hips.

Maddie was breathing hard behind the nearby agents, taking in inhaler medicine for her asthma. She said with a high concerned tone, "what is going on here?(!)" An agent drew out a taser by instinct, behind a mystically half eaten cotton candy bush a few feet away. But Harper, with a hand, motioned silently to the agent to keep the taser to his side. T.J. with his half asleep expression noticed Maddie, his chest beginning to fully vanish under a flattening sleeping bag. He revealed with voiced coughs, "glad someone asked…I won for…freedom for all…and all I…had to do…was involuntarily…cast a draining memory…spell on…myself to…realize I had the…inner power…to cast spells…from within…since I…awoke yesterday." Maddie asked somewhat confused, "what spells?" She knew though no one was lying here…and the seemingly unexplainable cotton candy bushes verified it. Actually, further spell verification came from two things happening for no other reason but magic: Trees and grass abruptly becoming miles tall, and a lot more wildlife moving around from a considerable distance away.

Agents kept a safe distance from the abrupt changes. Over a walkie-talkie, one of the other agents called out, "hello? Justin just vanished before my eyes! Hello?(!)" Harper urged, "does that mean all wizards…?" A random voice called out in interruption, "excuse me!" Maddie, Harper, T.J., and the few agents at Tent 3 turned to see a serious expression on Cody's panicked face. Cody deduced to their surprise, "I know what T.J. did…he cast another draining spell after eating briefly at 3:13 PM, and now this spell is starting to give us all the capability of turning our own thoughts into real spells!" T.J. chuckled with sick confirmation, "and I didn't…even need to monologue about it." Then T.J. and Max's bodies both vanished in a fantastical flash of blue wizard light…which had Cody, Harper, and Maddie reactively covering their eyes. A short distance away was Bailey calling out, "Justin…you've gotta come see this! Justin? Where are you, Justin?(!)" Maddie turned back to Cody, "are you a wizard too?" Cody uneasily shook off that assumption, "not initially…but I just wanted to know what was going on, and got the power to mind read."

Bailey started to notice the scene at Tent 3, and made her way back to the tents…hoping to find Justin there. Maddie checked, "you all right there?" Cody sighed, "yeah…just a bad headache from a lot of thoughts coming in at once." Harper suggested, "maybe lying down will help you focus better." Cody assured, "all right." He laid down in Tent 3 with a sigh of relief. Bailey came onto the scene, "umm…anyone know where Justin is, or what's…?" She suddenly noticed Cody with a small smile, from one of the few traces of memories Bailey herself still had in mind. Cody smiled back a little, noticing what was on her mind. Harper interrupted this subtle thought exchange, "umm, maybe you could clear this up for all of us here."

Cody muttered, "all right, all right…I'll try to make it short. Months before T.J. Taylor became unconscious in the first place, he had advanced spell related powers to the point of not needing a wand to cast spells. Yet, his advanced power was taken away by his wizard parents, prior to becoming unconscious. After becoming unconscious, a blue spark of magic from a broken wand somehow got involved with regaining T.J.'s spell powers…when he became conscious again. Then, as T.J. himself recently confirmed, he used his spell powers to give all of humanity his spell powers in a chaotic attempt to take away all physical restrictions." Maddie deduced, "that makes sense…but, why are the agents not moving?" Bailey added, "it's those spell powers again…we wanted to have more time, and that's why time is frozen around us."

Harper sighed, "I see what you mean by chaotic." Maddie added, "anything else we should know before time resumes?" Cody muttered, "there is one thing I'm unsure about, but I have a feeling it isn't good." Bailey urged with a chuckle, "well, even if that is the case, we could help things be all right again with these spell powers." Cody gave in warmly, "sounds like a plan, Bailey…especially considering what else T.J. did." Harper insisted reluctantly, "then, what else did he do?" Cody went on somewhat uneasy, "T.J. was…thinking particularly of some people during his draining memory spell, but he disappeared before I could read his mind further. I think their names were Jeffery, Alana, Miley, Woody…" Harper gasped, "that means…T.J. is behind the random consciousness, and also…" Maddie turned to Harper nervously, "also… what?" Harper sighed, "there was a brief reading of heightened brainwave activity for a few minutes of relocated patients beginning to return to consciousness, but paramedics thought it was a false alarm. Maybe it really was…"

Maddie went open eyed in chilling realization, "T.J. putting most of humanity back to sleep…not taking any chances with who was put in charge of what by the International Business Flip." Cody figured, "maybe the psychics and monsters have special immunities toward such spells." Harper added, "and that brainwave technology of my people gives us something of an immunity as well." Bailey wondered, "wait…psychics, monsters, and brainwave technology? Am I missing something here?(!)" Maddie showed a sympathetic hand, "I don't know either, but right now…" Suddenly, time begun to return to normal, with some very confused agents around the group. Harper resumed over walkie-talkie, "I heard you…Max and T.J. have also vanished." The agent that told her about Justin replied, "that's nothing compared to what we're trying to get a reading on." Bailey, Maddie, Harper, and Cody turned around to the direction that agents were looking at…a far distance from the mystically returning to normal Turtle Island. Far out over the Pacific Ocean, a barely noticeable bluish cloud in a otherwise cloudless sky shown in the night.

As quickly as it appeared, two bluish lightning bolts struck the ocean. Bailey asked in wonderment, "what is that?" Cody muttered with astounded eyes, "I don't know either…but it sure looks intriguing." Harper took out some binoculars, getting a closer look at the strange phenomena. Harper commented nervously, "I think…we have a problem, people." A rapidly growing yellowish whirlwind over the Pacific Ocean expanded beyond the ocean, tearing Turtle Island and the rest of the Earth's land off the planet's surface. Apparently, when time resumed, the partly differing thoughts from Harper, Cody, Bailey, and Maddie were cast out as spells…with a twist.

Their thoughts were united with one main intention, overtime in frozen time. This resulted in casting four spells that merged into one spell, with the main intent of ending the spell casting chaos. However, ending the spell casting chaos involving T.J's spell powers would cancel out the spell coming from T.J's spell powers to end the spell casting in the first place. Therefore, the spell itself created a time paradox, causing a big enough disturbance in the space time continuum for the Wizard World to crash into our world. The crash was indeed in the form of a bluish cloud, some bluish lightning, and a monster whirlwind of Wizard World magic. People and monsters cried out for help across the world, getting sucked into the Wizard World breach of time and space. What was remaining of the Earth was engulfed into the Wizard World, with the Wizard World becoming its own planet.

On an amazing side note, in a neighboring reality, a cruise ship called the S.S. Tipton was hit by the same space time continuum disturbance…while crossing the International Dateline in a lightning storm. When this cruise ship could avoid the disturbance, the space time disturbance would not affect the neighboring reality much at all...for reasons too mystical for us to fully understand. This S.S. Tipton was to repeat the same day, until it could steer clear of the space time distortion.

Back in the reality directly shaped by the International Business Flip and the Mental Bang, a lot of conscious people were to repeat the same day until they could steer clear of the time paradox. And due to the time disturbance itself collapsing at the same time in both realities, the impacts in both realities were to reverse themselves for day restart(s) in both timelines.


	12. Chapter 12:  Time after Time

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 12:**

On the second day restart, for the directly shaped Mental Bang reality…

Over a walkie-talkie, one of the agents called out, "hello? Justin just vanished before my eyes! Hello?(!)" Harper urged, "does that mean all wizards…?" A random voice called out in interruption, "excuse me!" Maddie, Harper, T.J., and the few agents at Tent 3 turned to see a serious expression on Cody's panicked face. Cody deduced to their surprise, "I know what T.J. did…he cast another draining spell after eating briefly at 3:13 PM, and now this spell is starting to give us all the capability of turning our own thoughts into real spells!" T.J. chuckled with sick confirmation, "and I didn't…even need to monologue about it." Then T.J. and Max's bodies both vanished in a fantastical flash of blue wizard light.

They appeared in an all too familiar dimension…with sharp blue lightning discharging from the open vortex between wizard lairs. T.J. was beginning to fall toward unconscious sleep when he arrived, struck by Wizard World lightning bolts on instinctive Wizard impulse. He cried out with returning wizard health, "yes…show us….the power of freedom!" T.J. was glowing mystical blue, noticing still sleeping Max, Alex…and interestingly Zack with Alex, the two kissing with equal interest. T.J. called out, "this is a wizard matter, boy!" With his returning spell powers in the same moment, he hurled a Wizard World bolt under the feet of the surprised two. The impact launched expressively scared Zack as well as Alex across the vortex, crashing into the floor of the Russos' Wizard Lair on opposite sides of the room. They groaned, barely getting up from partly damaged Wizard Lair furniture. Alex muttered under her breath, "now that…was uncalled for." Zack confusingly thought, "wizards?" Strangely, Max's sleeping body vanished…and appeared with a surrounding cloud of dust at the main volcano in Volcano Land.

Suddenly, a number of other figures appeared into the Wizard World vortex…including a strange looking Justin. He was swiftly circling around bluish lightning bolts to avoid being hit himself…in thought caution that stalled his arrival at the Wizard World vortex struggle. Justin also had a double A logo on the chest of a bright blue superhero suit…with pale blue skin giving off the appearance of contained sea waves. He cried out, "stay away from those citizens!" Justin shot a blast of water at T.J., almost getting him knocked off his feet. T.J. turned around in exclaim, "what are you…?(!)" Luanne called out with a evil snort chuckle, "my turn!" She remarkably shot a bigger Wizard World bolt of her own into shocked T.J., who struggled with closed eyes to channel it into his own Wizard health with his spell powers. Luanne, like in Miley's nightmare, seemed to have contacts and eight long braids...except her own thought spells may have given Luanne full biological eyesight. A more bluish T.J. was slowly falling towards the Russos' Wizard Lair, due to the momentum of Luanne's spell thought bolt. This was unknown to T.J. himself.

Back on Turtle Island, some minutes beyond T.J. and Max's vanishing act…

Bailey started to notice the scene at Tent 3, and made her way back to the tents…hoping to find Justin there. Maddie checked, "you all right there?" Cody concluded soon after sighing, "it's just a bad headache from a lot of thoughts coming in at once…but there's something strange about them." Harper suggested, "maybe lying down will help you focus better." Cody assured, "all right." He laid down in Tent 3 with a sigh of relief. Bailey came onto the scene, "umm…anyone know where Justin is, or what's…?" She suddenly noticed Cody with a small smile, from one of the few traces of memories Bailey herself still had in mind. Cody smiled back a little, noticing what was on her mind. Harper interrupted this subtle thought exchange, "umm, maybe you could clear this up for all of us here."

Cody muttered, "all right, all right…I'll try to make it short. Months before T.J. Taylor became unconscious in the first place, he had advanced spell related powers to the point of not needing a wand to cast spells. Yet, his advanced power was taken away by his wizard parents, prior to becoming unconscious. After becoming unconscious, a blue spark of magic from a broken wand somehow got involved with regaining T.J.'s spell powers…when he became conscious again. Then, as T.J. himself recently confirmed, he used his spell powers to give all of humanity his spell powers in a chaotic attempt to take away all physical restrictions." Maddie deduced, "that makes sense…but, why are the agents not moving?" Bailey added, "it's those spell powers again…we wanted to have more time, and that's why time is frozen around us." Harper recalled, "I see what you mean by…wait a second. Didn't you say there was something strange?" Cody confirmed oddly, "yeah…it's like we already had this conversation before." Harper offered, "I had a similar feeling before…which suggests that we're in a time loop."

Maddie suggested, "maybe we should worry about that one later. Anything else we should know before time resumes?" Cody muttered, "there is one thing I'm unsure about, but I have a feeling it isn't good." Bailey urged with a chuckle, "well, even if all that we are saying is the case, we could help things be all right with these spell powers." Cody gave in warmly, "sounds like a plan, Bailey…especially keeping in mind the déjà vu, and T.J. Taylor." Bailey urged reluctantly, "what about T.J.?" Cody went on somewhat uneasy, "T.J. was…thinking particularly of some people during his draining memory spell, but he disappeared before I could read his mind further. I think their names were Jeffery, Alana, Miley, Woody…" Harper gasped, "that means…T.J. is behind the random consciousness, and also…"

Maddie turned to Harper nervously, "also… what?" Harper sighed, "there was a brief reading of heightened brainwave activity for a few minutes of relocated patients beginning to return to consciousness, but paramedics thought it was a false alarm. Maybe it really was…" Maddie went open eyed in chilling realization, "T.J. putting most of humanity back to sleep…not taking any chances with who was put in charge of what by the International Business Flip." Bailey offered, "you think that someone, or something could've started a…time loop then?" Cody figured, "possibly…we should be a little more careful, in case T.J. returns." Maddie reasoned, "on another note, the psychics and monsters might have special immunities toward mind related spells."

Within the time resuming Wizard World…

A united voice shouted over the thought bolts, "this shall…be our…own vortex! Get out, before...!" Justin had turned his attention to the three glowing Gigis, transforming into a tidal wave that set off their collective thought concentration before they could complete the thought. He muttered to himself, "two villains are more than enough for Aqua Avenger." The Gigis gasped in shock, looking at their wet clothes. Their thoughts were actually bringing their clothes back to normal, but the Gigis didn't notice as they ran into another Wizard Lair in materialistic embarrassment. Superhero Justin just shook his head and dove towards the Russos' Wizard Lair, as if he could swim in the Wizard vortex like a healthy fish in a sea. Justin suddenly saw Luanne come charging at him with a big thought lasso, forgetting about T.J. Luanne began taunting with a vicious grin, "how does it feel, to be…" Justin changed into water, almost slipping out of the electrically charged lasso that electrocuted his water body. Luanne finished with the mock, "…guilty as charged?" Justin cried out in double shock on his side, shaking like crazy in his superhero form.

A thought powered up Alex and Zack floated right next to the falling body of T.J…a little while back to the Gigis' retreat. Zack smiled cheekily. Alex chuckled in subtle agreement, as Zack flip kicked off of T.J. in the chest. Shocked T.J. fell faster towards the Russos' Wizard Lair with the added momentum. He just as quickly became unconscious by certain spell thoughts from Turtle Island, floating in the Wizard World's vortex before he could crash into the lair. T.J. discharged a powerful Wizard spell from his remaining conscious thought in instinctive reacting, which was a big ball of lava. The lava ball launched directly at Zack by the time of double shock. Alex cried, "Zack!" She transported herself to a relieved Zack with her spell thoughts, soon after teleporting both of them out of sight of Luanne and Justin. During transport, Zack responded back warmly, "you do care." Justin struggled to shake off Luanne's vicious lasso, which broke under impact of the big lava ball that came nonstop towards Luanne.

Luanne let go of the discharged lasso, transporting herself with a spell thought out of the exploding lava ball's range. Justin had turned himself into a water wave to get free of the lasso in time. After briefly moving out of range of the lava ball, he was breathing and sighing in human form with exhausting relief. Justin assumed as he went to look for Max, "looks like…I saved the day."

A few minutes into resuming time on Turtle Island, past frozen time…

Bailey, Maddie, Harper, and Cody turned around to the direction that agents were looking at…a far distance from the mystically returning to normal Turtle Island. Far out over the Pacific Ocean, a barely noticeable bluish cloud in a otherwise cloudless sky shown in the night. As quickly as it appeared, two bluish lightning bolts struck the ocean. Bailey asked in wonderment, "what is that?" Cody muttered with astounded eyes, "I don't know either…but it sure looks interestingly familiar." Harper took out some binoculars, getting a closer look at the strange phenomena. Harper commented uneasily, "I think…we have a problem, people." A rapidly growing yellowish whirlwind over the Pacific Ocean expanded beyond the ocean, tearing Turtle Island and the rest of the Earth's land off the planet's surface. The time paradox was forming again, creating once more a big enough disturbance in the space time continuum for the Wizard World…to come into our world and restart the day over again.

However, the Wizard World vortex itself took longer to become victim to the day restart…with or without T.J.'s unconsciousness. Unfortunately, the dust cloud around Max was actually a side effect of the wizard power draining properties of the volcano…which meant that Max's powers and breath were both in danger on Volcano Land. Superhero Justin appeared on Volcano Land, next to unaware sleeping Max. He started coughing, beginning to feel the wizard draining effects himself. Justin suggested, "why don't we get you…" Suddenly, one of the Gigis kicked Justin across the volcanic terrain...which was somewhat inactive. However, dust storms were spread out along the volcano…for a mystical reason to be explained soon enough. Justin groaned as he got up from a side of the volcanic rock, to see the other two Gigis grab both of his arms from behind. He muttered at near unconscious with further coughs, "are you…crazy?(!) There's a…dust storm…here." The Gigi that knocked exhausted Justin over sighed, "the blue drop's right." Wizard dust clouds were noticeably rising above Max's body.

Slightly above the main wizard volcano's top was a wizard made waterfall, which has kept turning the surfacing lava into rocks. These rocks crumpled into dust below, due to the momentum and water from the waterfall. At this time, no wizard controlled the waterfall, and so the waterfall went on without pause. Yet, the sides of the dome magically teleported fallen water back up to the waterfall…fully cleaned and recycled by magical devices. The second Gigi suggested as she begun to cough, "there's a door…built in…that volcano." The third Gigi nodded to the first Gigi, who barely spell thought this door open. Justin's weak body was carried by the Gigis through the metal door…but none of them noticed Max's then conscious body teleport into the room beyond the door, until they went in. Two of the Gigis laid Justin on a special bed made out of enchanted wood from Wizard wands, while the third was using the bedsheets to tie and gag struggling Justin. He didn't have enough energy left for his water powers.

Attached to the side of the special bed was a small metal tray, with hollow wands connected to miniature wizard made lava tubes. This was a traditional Wizard hospital…with three beds just like the one Justin was forced onto, and nothing else in the room. When Wizards got sick or hurt, a Wizard Hospital usually drained Wizard patients of their powers to be able to treat them like non-wizard patients. Thankfully, for mystical reasons, sick or hurt Wizards can regain their powers from such a procedure after getting better. Even before modern civilization developed, small Wizard hospitals like this one existed next to each of the 77 Wizard World Wonders…but Volcano Land had four Wizard Hospitals instead of the typical two due to how large it was. Unfortunately, some people like Dr. Evilini have tried to take advantage of Wizard Hospitals to put down other wizards' powers...when these Wizards weren't really sick, for a number of selfish reasons. The Gigis though still had no idea what a Wizard Hospital was capable of. One of the Gigis realized, "Max…here?(!)" Woken Max smiled, "you don't want to leave him here."

Another of the Gigis wondered, "and…why not?" Max just figured, "because it's…not recommended." A third Gigi invoice commented with a sigh, "but that's what we like about it!" Max shook his shoulders with a sigh, "your power loss." A Gigi urged seriously, "what loss?" Max figured bluntly in a guess, "can't you teleport?" The Gigis froze in realization and looked at each other nervously, knowing their spell powers were not responding to their thoughts anymore. Tied and gagged Justin realized his exhaustion had allowed his spell powers to go away, but was impressed with Max's assumption. One Gigi asked, "and you…still can?" Max said cheekily, "let's just say I'm stronger willed than most." A second Gigi wondered nervously, "what's it…going to cost us?" Max chuckled, "oh, it's not much…just spending alone time with me." A Gigi laughed with a sigh, "touching, but wouldn't it get crowded?" Justin rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, "oh, please!" Max strangely brushed a finger off of one of the walls of this Wizard Hospital, checking it for dust.

He voiced out loud, "any of you would be all right with me." The selfish Gigis agreed, hand in hand with each other and Max. Justin had inch by inch shifted tied hands from behind his back during the whole conversation with the three Gigis…completely unnoticed by them or Max. One of Justin's hands got to touch a sleeve of one of the Gigis' fancy dresses…around the second of the Gigis teleporting away with Max, so that Justin could escape with them. Unfortunately, a few minutes later within the Wizard World, the day restarted again. This though…was not the end.


	13. Chapter 13:  Clash of the Ideals

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 13:  
**

Around 8:22 P.M., earlier in the second time around for day restart…

Over the intercom, a agent confirmed to an ironically less skeptical Harper that a bush made of cotton candy just appeared unexplainably on Turtle Island. She urged with a sudden rush of priority, "then take Alex, Justin, Max, and T.J. into custody for medical testing. I'll explain later…just hurry!" Harper muttered as she rushed out of the office, "only a wizard could've accomplished that…?(!) And why…do I have a feeling that I've said those words before?" She made her way up the lighthouse elevator, leading a team of six agents into the centralized forest terrain of Turtle Island. Little did Harper know that her operations were facing darker trouble…which means she didn't know, out of being too busy with trying to stop the spell chaos to notice.

Some minutes into resumed time, past frozen time…

Back around the same office was a Monster Hunter, standing alongside the then closed office door. Weirdly, he had some gold colored FBI badge detailing directly on his cyborg parts…as if the Monster Hunter was an FBI executive for years. This of course was connected to the widening spell chaos, so all it would take would be a spell thought to change around executive status. He was muttering to another Monster Hunter over a built-in walkie-talkie, "now I know Harper might mean well, but when she tells us one thing and then something completely opposite of…" The Monster Hunter on the other end interrupted, "you sure you didn't contradict Harper's orders yourself?" The executive Monster Hunter begun to suggest, "it seems that Harper's actions are becoming more…questionable than Miranda's. Haven't you noticed, that ever since Harper took charge…?" Some Monster Hunters called out over walkie-talkie, "sir, the monsters…!" Both transmissions went out loudly…followed by even louder crashes, splashes, and rumbles.

At this point of the second day restart, the Earth's land formations were beginning to be pulled into the forming Wizard World breach…and the underground FBI headquarters under Turtle Island was starting to shake under physical stress from that breach. Pieces of the ceiling began to come down like dusty hail. The executive Monster Hunter reactively tumbled away from the door, almost being hit by a large fallen chunk of ceiling. Computer systems exploded, setting already caving in offices on fire…doors included. Eight or so Monster Hunters with FBI badge detailing were launching water blasts at the flames, trying their best to put it out. The mentioned executive muttered, "what the…?(!)" This Monster Hunter suddenly saw a more startling sight, down this headquarters' main hallway. Many monsters were jumping straight through the already collapsing headquarters' ceiling, landing into the hallway with a cloud of dust and ceiling remains. At the same time, monster hybrid Amber and monster hybrid Johnny came charging behind the Monster Hunters that were trying to put out the office flames.

Amber in coyote form unexpectedly tore through a surprised Monster Hunter's tubes, right before being impulsively knocked onto the floor by the same Monster Hunter. Johnny in capybara form tackled from behind a second Monster Hunter, who had its tubes and built-in walkie ripped to pieces by Johnny's claws. Soon though, the tackled Monster Hunter jerked a piece of leaking water pipes into Johnny's chest, sending groaning Johnny into the floor with a thud from the water burst. A second water burst came from the Monster Hunter that Amber tore tubing from…sending that Monster Hunter into a direct crash course with a office wall. Under the many islands of the Great Lakes was a bunch more sections of FBI headquarters…all suffering the same fate of collapsing ceilings and monster breakouts. The islands of the Great Lakes themselves were being ripped out of the Great Lakes, getting pulled into the Wizard World breach. The thin layers of ground under the FBI headquarters begun to give way, with cracks starting to be visible in the shaking floor tiles. But the Monster Hunters and stressed monsters within didn't care…despite the fact that a lot of falling ceiling chunks took out random monsters and Monster Hunters.

All either side cared about was that they could take the other side down for the good of their own survival. A bunch of monsters mysteriously fell unconscious, and Monster Hunters started to interestingly vanish out of sight…both from widespread spell chaos. Amber and Johnny's exceptionally strong sneak attack efforts became itself a thought spell…which began to unexpectedly bring monsters back to consciousness. Monsters called out a number of things in rebellion, which wasn't limited to these cries: "Charge!" "You won't take us again!" "Down with our captors!" "With a will!" Monster Hunters just called out orders in growing stress, while blasting from their tubes fire, wind, and water at remaining conscious monsters. Some Monster Hunters were unexpectedly kicked or punched by the monsters returning to consciousness, setting off quite a few Monster Hunters' focuses. Elemental blasts crashed into remains of offices, hallways, monsters, and Monster Hunters…with accompanied explosions and unnerving impacts. Many bodies disappeared and fell in the chaotic monster war of claws and elemental powers.

Yet, something suspicious and even more unexpected was going on…within the dim elevator that could go up to Turtle Island's lighthouse. The Directorate of Intelligence, with his double layered FBI uniform, was talking to someone inside that pod shaped elevator. Miley sharply muttered, "I thought…you were going to clear up what happened to my family." The Directorate sighed, "Miley…we went over this before." With the press of a remote's button, he revealed from within the pod's cushioned panel a recognizable hot chocolate thermos. Miley sighed herself, "I know…I just thought someone of your position could find a better way." The Directorate urged with a thick tone, "with a monster revolution taking things out on computers and people, this elevator is the only better way left." Miley nervously picked up the thermos, looking back at the Directorate. She gulped, "but I'm…scared that I'll have another nightmare from the past." At this time of this day restart, the Wizard World breach was beginning to engulf the remains of Earth…for the islands from the Great Lakes were already floating within the Wizard World vortex. The Directorate figuratively pushed, "without much memory, without the past…wouldn't you get even more scared, when the past would find its own way back to you?"

Miley started to give in uneasily, "will you…wake me up, if my past gets too scary?" The Directorate grinned mysteriously, "of course." Miley with both hands took off the top of the upright thermos. Some steam came out of the hot chocolate filled thermos. Miley smiled with teary eyes of blended feelings, "thank you…cousin." She was about to drink from the slightly tipping thermos, when Luanne suddenly appeared in the elevator to the Directorate's strong shock. The Directorate called out, "Luanne?(!)" Miley let the thermos slip from her fingers in confused shock, with hot chocolate spilling on the elevator's floor. She turned around to face her evil cousin Luanne, teary eyed for a sadder reason. Luanne broke the momentary silence with a snort chuckle, "looks like you've been caught at last." Miley glared at Luanne. She retorted with hidden nervousness, "not really…witch of a cousin. This man is actually a cousin of ours in disguise." The Directorate disguised person added, "I'm keeping her safe from the police, until it's no longer needed." Luanne sighed, "poor girl…trying to put on a good show with poor ventriloquism." The established to be fake Directorate rebelled, "I'm no one's puppet…and certainly not one of yours, Luanne!"

Luanne suddenly raised a hand up, lifting the struggling fake Directorate off his feet to float in the elevator. She offered strangely happy, "You tell me what Miley did to bribe you, and you can get down….puppet." Miley went open eyed in noticeable fear, at Luanne's fearful abilities. The fake Directorate truthfully told her with a strangely calm chuckle, "I assure you, Miley did not persuade me…whereas I offered Miley a chance to get a life back." Luanne with a thought spell hurled the fake Directorate against a elevator wall, who groaned with pain. Miley sat down next to the Directorate in concern, to check if he was physically ok. Luanne exclaimed angrily, "cousins or not, y'all won't take away my influential power as Hannah Montana!" Luanne was starting to turn into a eagle humanoid…although no one seemed to care to notice her developing feathers and claws. Monster hybrid Luanne used a partially closed fist to cast a thought spell, which made her thought lasso reappear. The fake Directorate whispered to Miley, "there's something…I should tell you." Miley urged skeptically, "but Luanne is about to…!"

The fake Directorate insisted, "take another look." Miley looked around, realizing that time had frozen with Luanne in mid-lasso toss. Miley begun to say in amazed interest, "sweet niblets! What is…?" All of a sudden, the time disturbance around the Wizard World collapsed…and the day restarted again. Freezing time a second time created a small time disturbance, which was enough to nudge the time disturbance collapse to happen slightly sooner than before. The end of the time loop was coming near.

On the last and third day restart, back at a familiar elevator…

The fake Directorate whispered to Miley, "there's something…I should tell you." Miley urged skeptically, "but Luanne is about to…" The fake Directorate insisted, "take another look." Miley looked around, realizing that time had frozen with Luanne in mid-lasso toss. Miley said in amazed interest, "sweet niblets! What is this?" A thought spell that extended the frozen time here came from the small time disturbance in the second day restart…which as a time loop related aftereffect affected the third day restart. The fake Directorate got back up with a sigh. He deduced, "that's what I need to tell you! I recently found out from some very noticeable events around here…that somehow everyone around here has been given the power to turn thoughts into realistic spells." Miley laughed warmly, "yeah, right." The phony Directorate insisted with frustration, "I'm serious here. Can you think of another explanation for time freezing around us, and not freezing us as well?" Miley gave in, "you know, when you put it that way, I can't think of another one." The imposter Directorate nudged further, "now you don't even need that special cocoa to help set things right…all you have to do is think it." Miley smiled a little, "ya think so, huh?" The imposter Directorate returned the smile with one of his own.

Just before the expected to collapse time disturbance could reset the day again, a strong spell thought from Miley and the unnamed imposter brought the time disturbance to an end. The Wizard World crash seemed to rewind in time as an aftereffect: Earth and the Wizard World emerged as separate worlds, many pieces of land returned to their place on Earth, everyone back where they were, the lowering winds of the yellowish whirlwind, and the disappearing bluish cloud. However, everything that happened underground on Earth and in the Wizard World still happened. This is simply because the underground monster revolution, the spell battle in the Wizard World vortex, and the elevator drama had gone on almost completely unchanged…without the Wizard World breach. The only significant change on these events by Miley's spell thought was that the monster revolution was being put to rest…across the Earth, within every FBI headquarters. This time, when the Monster Hunters' focuses were set off by unexpected monster attacks, elemental blasts did not chaotically crash into things at random. Instead, the elemental blasts crashed into each other. Huge clouds of hot steam clouded the remains of hallways and offices.

Monster Hunters, monsters, and watching government agents were swept off their feet by a superstrong gust of wind…before any of them could dodge it. Shouts and gasps for air echoed across the headquarters' halls. Monsters, FBI agents, and Monster Hunters crashed into flying remains of furniture, walls, ceiling chunks, elevators, and floor tiles. For unexplained magical reasons, the superstrong winds didn't move beyond the wrecked FBI headquarters. Lots of monsters, government agents, and Monster Hunters landed on the floors' remains…in unconscious piles of bodies. Everything else that remained within the FBI headquarters was bunches of junk scraps…and the tons of dirt that buried them. Bluish fog covered the many unconscious bodies, acting as spread out metaphysical shields. The magical fog protected the barely breathing bodies from being buried, as well as from becoming victim to a worser fate. On a minor side note, the real Directorate appeared in the whirlwind...to end up in unconsciousness himself.

Around the start of the magically contained whirlwind…

Time had resumed for Miley and the Directorate disguised person. Luanne magically vanished from sight…too unconscious elsewhere to fully become a humanoid eagle. Miley figured, "at least…" Suddenly, the elevator began to get shaken by the whirlwind, banging into the widening elevator shaft. Jerks came from the strained elevator cables. The people in the elevator lost their balance, bumping against each other and the walls with minor dizziness. The Directorate imposter thought struggled to hold his disguise together…as the thought spells from him and Miley sent them away from the elevator. Minutes later, the same elevator broke into pieces of junk.

Back on Turtle Island's surface, a small while before the whirlwind…

Harper sighed, "there was a brief reading of heightened brainwave activity for a few minutes of relocated patients beginning to return to consciousness, but paramedics thought it was a false alarm. Maybe it really was…" Maddie went open eyed in chilling realization, "T.J. putting most of humanity back to sleep…not taking any chances with who was put in charge of what by the International Business Flip." Bailey begun to offer, "you think that someone, or something could've started…?" Cody figured, "a time loop? I'm beginning to have a strong sense that someone did." Harper urged warily, "more likely from T.J.'s spell powers than from one of us." Maddie reasoned, "on another note, the psychics and monsters might have special immunities toward mind related spells."

When time resumed, around the start of the ending time loop's aftereffects…

Bailey, Maddie, Harper, and Cody turned around to the direction that agents were looking at…to see again a certain bluish cloud a far distance away. As quickly as it appeared, two bluish lightning bolts struck the ocean. Bailey asked in wonderment, "what is that?" Cody muttered with astounded eyes, "I still don't know…but…" Suddenly, the forming yellowish whirlwind over the Pacific Ocean begun to shrink in size. The bluish cloud vanished into the night sky. A big thump sounded off from Earth's somewhat shaken landmasses…which had returned to their places on Earth. However, because of that, the underground FBI headquarters' ceilings still caved in. Time resumed once more. Cody slightly chuckled, "bye bye, déjà vu." Forest ground of Turtle Island started to give way, with some growing dust clouds around falling trees and bushes. Bailey urgently urged, "Cody!" Cody focused back on Turtle Island in fearful shock, realizing everyone on it was in danger. Agents were knocked off their balance, but some tumbled out of the way fast enough. Harper and Maddie had already started running, trying to get out of range of the endangered Turtle Island landscape.

Harper called out in coughs on her walkie, "this is…a priority one…message to all…available agents. Get operation…Gas Giant…underway! I repeat, get…!" In the blurry confusion of the dust clouds, she suddenly tripped over a fallen bush. Harper in internal terror fell towards the caving in ground below, but was thankfully saved by a spell thought from Maddie. A brief magical gust of wind hurled Harper back onto solid ground. She was coughing strongly, but was still conscious. Maddie suggested with coughs of her own, "any…bet…ter…place?" Harper smiled thoughtfully, as her spell thoughts took her and Maddie elsewhere. Determined Cody and Bailey used mutual spell thoughts to reverse nearly all of the effects of the ground related cave ins…saving thousands of people and natural landscapes across the world. Such spell thoughts though took a lot out of Cody and Bailey, who laid down on the ground to catch their breath. The only effect here that hadn't been reversed was Harper and Maddie's mystical departure…because they left for elsewhere before they could be affected by Cody and Bailey's thought spells.

During the spell thought related reversal and end of the ground cave ins…

At the still being remodeled Aim Hotel in Boston, magic struck. A minute later though, to the astoundment of the working FBI agents, they saw something truly remarkable. The Aim Hotel and its surrounding terrain had abruptly become completely rebuilt, due to the widening range of the spell chaos. One of the workers commented, "well, I'm not going to report it." Thinking no one would believe them anyway, the FBI agents in the area just returned to their temporary living quarters to enjoy some time off for their finished work. Actually, more buildings that were expected to continue being remodeled overnight…were also being completely rebuilt by the widening spell thought chaos. Of course, most of the agents weren't complaining about it.

In one of the buildings though that didn't need much remodeling, Max, the three depowered Gigis, and depowered Justin appeared. They arrived back at the abandoned Timeless Sand restaurant in Waverley Place. Even the unconscious bodies from this restaurant were moved elsewhere, because of Monster Hunter efforts from earlier to end the Wizard chain lightning time loop. Justin let go of what he was holding, about the same time he landed on the floor with a groan. One of the Gigis muttered, "it sure doesn't look very private." Another Gigi commented, "but it sure is exotic." Max muttered to himself, "there…we go." He had spell thought Justin's body to be stuck in a giant marshmallow. Justin struggled to break out, gasping for air with his head sticking out of the marshmallow. Gigi 3 giggled with twisted approval, "too bad there isn't a camera." Max confirmed, "yeah. Oh, here's one." A camera came to Max out of his spell thoughts. Another Gigi nervously urged, "umm, girls?" Suddenly, a freezer at the back of this Timeless Sand exploded in flames to the others' growing nervousness. Behind the former freezer was a portal to the Russos' Wizard Lair, which still remained. T.J., reawakened due to the spell chaos, was coming towards them with raging anger.

He called out, "time to show you payback!" T.J. spell thought some tables into real magic carpets, which moved by themselves at the three Gigis and Max. T.J. rode on one of the self moving carpets, charging at Max. A Gigi chuckled, "like a carpet would be tougher than us." The Gigis tried to jump onto the quick moving carpets to control them, but they unnervingly landed on the floor when they missed. Max spell thought himself to fly at T.J. He muttered, "you know, if it were a less busy time…I wouldn't mind." T.J. chuckled, "you have a heart after all…why don't I break it in?" Max suddenly teleported away to T.J.'s frustration. Only a second later, Max appeared behind T.J. to kick him off of the carpet. Unfortunately, the carpet jerked downwards to hurl Max against his giant marshmallow. The Gigis had their legs and arms wrapped tight by magic carpets, unable to break free. From the Russos' Wizard Lair, a recovered Harper and Maddie walked into the restaurant's back kitchen. The two ducked from sight when they saw the crazy scene. Harper wondered in a whispered exclamation, "why's T.J. here?(!) I thought since the time loop stopped…" Maddie assured her confidently, "no worries. If he tries anything worse, our thoughts will prevent it." Harper nodded in somewhat better understanding.


	14. Chapter 14:  Head Games

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 14:**

Harper and Maddie peeked at the scene from behind a counter…with somewhat uneasy unrest and thought attentiveness. Max bounced off of the marshmallow, onto the ground with a groan. Then, the marshmallow rolled into a window that broke on impact. Justin broke his arms out of the marshmallow in time to stop his head from hitting the window…pushing the marshmallow the other way with his remaining strength. T.J. landed back on his feet, next to a dizzy Max. He chuckled deviously, "which girl shall literally stay down for you?" Max muttered, "I was about to offer Alex to you...but now you'll never find her."

Max spell thought a thought distracted T.J. into a sandwich, which he picked up in his hands with a devious smile. Maddie gasped. She muttered, "uh, Harper…?" Harper partially wondered, "what…is it?" T.J. was spell thought back into a person, kicking Max in midair to unconsciousness on the floor. The magic carpets vanished by spell thought, during Max's kick to unconsciousness. The Gigis struggled to get up, the feeling in their bodies' limbs only just returning. The rolling marshmallow bumped into ignorantly prideful T.J., before he could react. At the same time, Justin got a leg out of the marshmallow…which thanks to spell thought power kicked T.J. to unconsciousness. T.J.'s already unconscious body went straight through a wall and landed on nearby pavement…without feeling a thing. Soon after the same kick, the giant marshmallow disappeared from Justin by spell thought…who uneasily landed back on his feet with some relief. Harper realized reflectively, "well, at least we thought of a way to stop T.J. from doing further damage." Maddie concluded with a smile, "and there's still Justin to get answers from."

Around the same time of the recent Timeless Sand incident…

Within that certain Aim Hotel in Boston, something else had happened. Miranda noticed with noticeably expressed amazement a completed antenna and a fully developed program for worldwide ethic programming…both ready on the check out counter. She pointed out, "Nia...over here!" Miranda had at the same time buttoned her jacket to access her wireless mainframe's infrared scanning function. She was standing to the side of the counter, with a interested Nia soon in front of the counter. Nia had gotten up from a couch in the lobby, where she had been lying down for hours out of boredom. She remarked with a getting up groan, "finally, something not boring. What's up?"

Miranda glanced at Nia somewhat nervous, "you…sure you didn't finish up my work?" The mainframe scanner sounded to Miranda with a whisper level voice, "no signs of suspicious activity." Nia chuckled, "the only work I've done is lie on the couch...if you call that work." Miranda chuckled a bit herself, "well, I can't find anything wrong…with whatever sped up the work." She was sure the mainframe itself was not broken or malfunctioning, for it had plenty of time anyway to be fixed since a few days ago. Nia figured warmly, "and that's certainly some jacket." Miranda returned in kind, "thanks." Nia wondered, "is it one of those expensive designer outfits?" Miranda hinted, "I guess you could say that." She soon stood next to the mystically finished up government projects in good spirits. Miranda thought out loud, "maybe I'll call Harper and tell…" Suddenly, the check out counter itself exploded in blue Wizard flames. Miranda was knocked against the back wall of the lobby by the explosion, landing noisily on the ground in unconsciousness. A pile of ash was all that remained of the check out counter…and everything that was on it.

Nia called out urgently, "Miranda!" She rushed over to Miranda's motionless body, bending over on the floor to check her heartbeat. Nia realized sadly, "come on…don't do this!" She tried to urge Miranda back to consciousness with hard hands on Miranda's chest, but it was really the spell chaos that brought Miranda back to awakeness. Miranda gasped for air on the hotel floor to Nia's relief. She asked while somewhat coughing, "what…happened?" Nia pointed out, "let's just say you're lucky to be alive." She offered a hand to help Miranda back up to her feet, which she gratefully accepted. Miranda strangely said without a care, "no kidding." She noticed two things that somehow survived on top of the counter's ashes: The spell thought restored antenna, and the worldwide ethic programming computer program. Nia almost exclaimed, "that's all you can…?(!)" She then noticed Miranda's restored government projects with mutual amazement and relief.

Miranda figured soon after another infrared scan, "whatever you did…please keep doing it." Nia chuckled a bit, "but I didn't. I only thought of…" Miranda pointed out, "exactly! Somehow, thoughts are becoming real…for there is no other reasonable explanation here but magic." Nia skeptically asked, "magic? Doesn't sound very scientific." Miranda replied confidently, "it's quite a long confidential story, but I can assure you that real magic is apparently involved here."

At the start of the underground monster revolt, beyond the Great Lakes…

Another monster revolution was already in the process of taking place…in the diverse landscape of Canada. A Monster Hunter search party had found something interesting an hour ago…in a crafty ambush. Around the time a bunch of FBI agents begun to disappear, the guilty party tried to make sure to only have it be noticed by them. That is, until the FBI agent imposters led the Monster Hunter party to trouble. Most of these Monster Hunters were taken out by FBI tasers. Some Monster Hunters though managed to call other Monster Hunter search parties for help, before they too fell unconscious a half hour ago. A fleet of FBI helicopters were prepared with Monster Hunter passengers…just beginning to pass over Canada's southern forests, at the start of the monster breakout below ground. The ground over Canada's FBI headquarters was already caving in…knocking over trees and other plants with accompanying dust clouds. The Monster Hunters already told Harper that they lost contact with their Canada search party…but it was only at this point in time when suspicions were most likely confirmed as to who took out the Canada search party. A lot of eagle hybrids started hurling unconscious Monster Hunter bodies at the helicopters' propellers.

Pilots called out: "Fall back!" "Oh my…!" "Hold on!" With help from open helicopter doors, Monster Hunter passengers combined their wind power across the night sky to form a strong wind current. The wind was strong enough to rise the unconscious bodies away from the blades…along with a bunch of unwilling eagle hybrids, towards the great freshwater lake Lake Huron miles away. Some FBI helicopters lowered a big net over Lake Huron, catching the unconscious Monster Hunters. Many eagle hybrids still remained in the air, throwing big chunks of mountain rock which consequentially smashed helicopters. One Monster Hunter called by built-in walkie, "sir, the monsters…!" The transmission was cut off in a consequentially smashed helicopter.

Monster Hunter blasts of fire and wind were aimed at the eagle hybrids, but were not having much luck in hitting them. A bunch of helicopters crash landed into trees and rocky mountain sides, with Monster Hunters struggling to put out the growing forest fires with water blasts. Evacuating FBI agents opened parachutes, on their long descent towards the ground. Unfortunately, the FBI pilots began to magically disappear in the middle of the massive battle. The remaining FBI pilots uneasily began to land on mountain sides in caution. On ground level, at least thirty cat and coyote hybrids came at the FBI agents and Monster Hunters. In the sky, agents with parachutes were struggling to dodge eagle hybrid attacks. Stolen and defrosted FBI helicopters from Alaska hovered behind the landing FBI helicopter fleet…starting to launch missiles straight at them.

On a very fitting side note here, one of the stolen helicopters being piloted by the monster army…had hybrid monsters Juliet and Mason seated in the two front seats. Short brown haired Mason was at the controls, with long blonde haired Juliet to his right. Juliet wondered nervously, "they won't get too banged up…right?" Mason sighed as he launched a missile at a descending helicopter, "Juliet…you made the battle plan yourself." Juliet muttered sadly, "I know Mason…it's just that I wish this battle wasn't necessary." Mason assured her glumly, "ignorance and fear…makes it necessary." Juliet held back some tears, "too true."

Explosions and more evacuations followed. Some Monster Hunters in midair used elemental blasts to hold off more missiles aimed at the FBI…then reluctantly opened their parachutes to safely land on the mountain sides, alongside FBI agents. On the mountains though, wolf and capybara hybrids were coming down the mountain sides. Some Monster Hunters used more wind currents generated from their tubes in a coordinated effort to hurl monsters off the mountains. Quick moving limbs and claws of monsters were up against FBI tasers and Monster Hunter defenses. At all three levels of the battlefield, monsters begun to magically vanish from sight at random...just like the FBI agents in the same area.

All of a sudden, a bluish fog came out of the generated wind currents…mystically expanding into great gusts of blue wind. Monsters, FBI, and Monster Hunters were all lifted up into the air...yet the trees, helicopters, and mountains remained unaffected on the ground. A strong thought spell, led by the great wind gusts, sent everyone on the battlefield into the Atlantic Ocean. Bubbles of bluish fog floated on the ocean surface…with FBI forces and monsters unconscious from inside. Even the missing FBI agents and monsters appeared on the Atlantic Ocean...but they weren't unconscious. Instead, they were strangely floating high up in the night sky…conscious and confused.

About the time a certain Turtle Island elevator was smashed by whirlwind…

Miley and the Directorate disguised person were brought to a somewhat familiar room. This room still had Miley's flower style bed with brown shaded covers, the adjacent nighttable, and the study room like part of the bedroom. Just beyond this room…was the very familiar beach house that Miley usually lived in. The walls though were painted outside with brown and yellow paint. Miley's room had red and white striped wallpaper…but what was even more out of place was little mirrors and rodeo show pictures covering the upper half of the walls. Due to the International Business Flip mess, Miley's house actually became Luanne's house…and Miley and her father were supposed to be back in Tennessee in this reality. Miley found herself sitting on a side of the bed, with Luanne's unconscious body under the covers. She started to wonder at near whisper, "umm…where is…?" A obnoxious laugh suddenly came from behind Miley, "mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha!" At the same time, wire rope cables magically came out of nowhere…to tie up Miley's legs and arms to her further confusion. She wondered in resurfacing fear, "who's saying that?(!)"

The disguise on the known to be fake Directorate had disappeared into thin air, revealing the short but devious figure of short black haired Rico Suave. Rico deduced sadistically, "simple Miley…I'm the one who started the Luanne thief belief." As he said this, he was standing in front of a tear dropping Miley. She was struggling without success to break free from the wire rope. She cried out, "and for what? Your sick pleasure?(!)" Rico thought out loud, "probably to go through with some blackmail. My photographic memory doesn't remember further than that…even if I wanted to tell you." Miley figured angrily, "sweet niblets! What's the point of all this then?" Rico sighed sympathetically, "I guess I could tell you that much, doll…but you probably won't like it." His own spell thoughts transformed Rico's body as he sighed. Rico was then as tall as Miley…with no buck teeth, smaller ears, and a fully developed young adult body to match. Miley guessed with some sniffles, "an ego…worse than Luanne's?" Rico figured in a deeper tone, "huh…smarter than I thought for a doll. I guess it wouldn't hurt more to say that I added an extra ingredient to that cocoa, which would've made you fall for me." Miley realized broken hearted, "so you tried to turn me into a love stricken puppet."

Rico laughed again, "with the spell thought chaos, everyone will be a puppet. No one else but you even knows my real identity…and you still don't know who your friends really are." Miley closed her eyes in silence on further tears. Rico's global spell thought already begun to spread in the form of tons of bluish Wizard lightning. The spell didn't just mentally affect conscious people around the world: It also awakened unconscious people everywhere on Earth, just to put them under Rico's power as well.

Near the start of the ground level monster revolt, at least an hour ago…

The psychic community was having another meeting. This time, it was at a random gas station…in Canada's city region Ontario. Carly started on the matter at hand, "Our psychic call for an answer showed us that those agents…see us as a threat." Marvin figured reluctantly, "it is now clear what a helmet vision represents for us…punishment for standing in their way." Ben rejected highly, "wait! Did we not also sense, in these same agents…a common intention of restoring civilization?" Sparky unnervingly chuckled, "that's more than I can say…for their Directorate of Intelligence." Laughs started to rise from the psychics. Marvin urged, "enough! Their intention doesn't matter here...it's the way they are going after that intent that matters." Raven gasped in recalled horror, "the recent…vision, of people following the Directorate's every word?" Most everyone went silent for a minute. Carly concluded solemnly, "exactly: If we don't stop the FBI very soon, we'll be letting this vision…overtake our freedoms." As she finished her sentence, Carly's telepathy sensed something very wrong. An FBI agent called out, "don't move!" A squad of six agents had tasers aimed directly at three nervous psychics' chests, silently motioning them to move. A second FBI agent added, "or they get it!"

Marlow, Ron, and Brila uneasily moved with the agents as the second shout out occurred. Ron started to whisper, "if this is about that hospital…" An agent nudged a taser along Ron's side, suggestively warning him not to talk. This agent whispered harshly, "keep walking." Most of the other psychics didn't even turn around…with deeply sensed discomfort among the telepathic psychics. Yet, as the FBI agents headed for a cooled off van on the road, the psychics were not giving up. The thoughts of the telepathic psychics in closed eye concentration, including Carly's, drew on the shared thoughts of the other psychics to strengthen their own thoughts and powers. Carly called out, "now!" In united thought, the telepath psychics channeled out a telepathic attack…on the FBI agents that were now inside the cooled off van. They screamed in mental pain, dropping their tasers and clutching their heads. In the van, Brila and Ron reactively knocked out the agents before they too could react. Marlow urged, "let's go!" He magnetically unlocked the van doors, leading the three of them back towards the gas station. FBI helicopters had started firing missiles at the psychics from above...including over the gas station.

Some special operations agents were about to throw knockout gas bombs from nearby hiding places. Brila gasped near tears, "no." Suddenly, the same telepathic blast struck the helicopter pilots. Marlow focused on the helicopters in glaring contempt, guiding their own missiles to go backwards and hit the vehicles. Helicopter remains fell down in explosions…setting the gas station aflame. Ron called out telepathically, "run!" The other psychics went open eyed as they saw the explosions going off around them. Marvin urged, "this way!" The psychic community fled from the exploding gas station. The special operations agents nearby were already knocked out by the wide range telepathic attack…by setting off their own knockout bombs a little early. In fact, every FBI agent in Canada was knocked out by the consequences of the very same telepathic attack. With help from telepathic strengthening, through Ron's telepathy with nearby telepaths, Brila discharged her cold powers at the fire. What remained of the gas station and the fire around it froze into ice. Brila whispered to Ron in heavy breathing exhaustion, "thanks." Ron commented jokingly, "now you thank me."

Soon after that, a somewhat misguided psychic ambush against the FBI's forces…was as easy to plan as reading the minds of a Monster Hunter Party. And purposely, the psychics' plan was to lead the monsters and the FBI into country wide battle. Through this plan, the monsters were given some advantages over the FBI's forces…which the psychics wrongly concluded were the real enemies to civilization. Yet, if it wasn't for the psychics' mutual thoughts against the Directorate's intentions, Juliet's spell thought for stopping the Canada battle would have been canceled out by most of the spell thoughts on the Canada battlefield.

Back to the time of Rico's global thought spell…

Harper's thoughts for operation Gas Giant did not go unnoticed by the spell powers within her. Knockout gas covered the Earth's continents as though it was worldwide fog. Even the special operation agents with knockout gas bombs at hand were not ready for it, for they fell unconscious before they could put on their gas masks. In fact, nearly all conscious beings outside gave way to unconsciousness…including the psychics. Ironically, thirty or so telepath psychics alongside Carly and Marvin could sense pieces of what was happening…together in united thoughts. The psychics were finally realizing what Rico was doing…and it seemed all too late to stop him. But, there was still a chance for hope. Before the telepath psychics fell unconscious, they sent a very strong psychic call to the few minds who would listen to it. The psychic rally was simply this: "civilization is in deep trouble. To anyone that can save us from Rico, please...save us all." The ultimate conclusion to this spell chaos…was about to come.


	15. Chapter 15:  Gotta Believe in Something

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 15:  
**

In the Wizard World, some minutes towards Rico's global thought spell…

In a very recently developing Wizard World wonder, was the assumed to still be unconscious Jeffery. Around him were ten or so picnic styled tables…made out of unusually bendable and warm ice. What was even freakier was that there didn't seem to be a floor or a wall: Just green water circling over and under the seemingly floating ice tables, without any splashes or dripping. To one side of this strange Wizard World Wonder was a too familiar image of the water spray sign that said Maximum Quality. On the opposite side was a counter made of abnormally warm ice. Coming out of the top of this counter was four sinkless faucets. Coming out of the front of the same counter was four vertically aligned cup holders…with oddly just a single empty cup in each of them.

A seated group of five was the only ones here so far, including Jeffery. Each of these five people was drinking a glass of hormone drink liquid. The hormone drinks of Maximum Quality seemed like boiling hot lemonade, but it was weirdly cold and refreshing to all taste preferences. Spell thoughts had everything to do with this. None of these others alongside Jeffery were apparently noticed until this point. One of them had long golden brown hair, with white eagle hybrid wings folded inward from her back…yet didn't have any other monster hybrid feature to stand out over her long black dress. A person had short brownish hair, with a mostly bright red uniform on his person. A second young woman had shoulder length black hair, and a torn polka dotted green dress. The other curious man had short semigray blondish hair, with a pale brownish formal suit and fitting red tie. The young woman with wings wittingly reminded them in pause, "I told you it wasn't tasteless." Jeffery muttered with continual confusion, "and how…?" The red uniformed man tossed in a outspoken thought while getting up, "long as it's tasteful, who cares how?" He went back to the counter to fill his glass with more of the hormone drink. The winged woman answered uneasily, "let's just say…I know what Wizard magic can do."

The formally suited up man muttered seriously, "too bad there's no explanation or proof to verify either statement." The young woman in green sighed a bit, "I know the feeling…it's like someone is watching over us." Jeffery realized from a backwards glance, "wait…she wasn't there before." The formally suited man urged, "where?" He and the other two at the same table soon noticed Jeffery's viewpoint in mutual confusion. Someone very familiar had mystically appeared right behind the counter, on top of a big concert styled stage that had also mystically showed up for spell thought related reasons. The uniformed person just started on another hormone drink, not noticing much else around him. Hannah Montana's mind persona in person thought to herself awkwardly, "looks like the party hasn't been started for a while…but maybe it's because all of what's happening is bigger than just a party." The woman in green figured, "I wonder what's happening out there...beyond this place." The uniformed man asked awkwardly, "did I miss something here?" The other formal man sighed in response.

T.J.'s mind persona, Woody's mind persona, Raven's mind persona, Max's mind persona, and Alana's mind persona all appeared in person…next to a further confused Hannah Montana persona. All six of them moved anxiously to another table to try to figure out among themselves what was happening. Along the way, they got their own hormone drinks in mind exhaustion. The then empty cup holders each magically refilled themselves with another cup…until all six personas in person got drinks. Knowing they weren't being interrupted, the original group of five continued talking among themselves. Jeffery added, "come to think of it, I don't know much about any of you." The woman in green partly agreed, "nor do any of us as to why we recently appeared around a metal bed...with black suited people on their guard, I might add."

The uniformed man added, "before that though, I thought I was a goner on the countryside somewhere." The formally suited man muttered uneasily, "and I thought I was considered too ill to be alive." The woman with wings urged uneasily, "where I was, it's too…monstrous to go into." Jeffery reasoned, "fair enough. I was last at a theater with armed troops around, but there were voices there that sounded as familiar as yours." The formally suited man reasoned himself, "oh yes…but I thought that theater was just a hallucination, or even a dream." The winged woman realized open eyed, "you too?(!)" The uniformed person suddenly chuckled, "it's all…so clear now." The woman in green insisted, "why don't you clear it up for us then?" The uniformed person continued, "whether it's a dream or not, it's more than coincidence that we'd have the same event in our minds." The woman in green musingly guessed, "divine intervention?" The winged woman guessed, "Wizard magic?" Jeffery concluded seriously, "and either way, it apparently means that those voices have been given bodies of their own." The formally dressed person suggested nervously, "and how do we know this…isn't another dream?"

The woman in green chuckled a bit, "you like control, don't you Johann?" The formally dressed person rebelled, "it's more than that Liron, I assure you: We should've stayed at that metal bed to find out what was going on." The winged woman exclaimed, "and let them treat us like caged animals…like Jeffery was being treated as?(!)" The uniformed man muttered lowly, "Rosie! You don't have to yell about it." Jeffery urged with a whisper, "um, Cass…guys…" Hannah Montana had left the other table. She wondered with concern, "is…everything all right here?" Jeffery started to assure her, "uh, yeah…just some…" Liron concluded the assurance, "enthusiastic debate over what's been happening." Hannah assured them back, "there's no need to now: I met some people who can find our way to understanding…and purpose." Cass coolly reasoned, "no harm in listening."

Elsewhere in the Wizard World, not long after the Timeless Sand incident…

Harper sighed with relief, "we almost didn't make it." Justin commented anxiously, "what was that gas cloud?(!)" Maddie started sort of nervous, "hey, didn't you order…?" Harper muttered harshly, "not this quickly!" Justin urged questionatively, "ok, what has any of this got to…?(!)" Maddie figured relatively more firm, "never mind then: What's more important here…is if there are further complications." The three of them were floating in the Wizard World vortex in voiced contemplation, beyond the direct portal to the closed door of the Russos' Wizard Lair. And in the middle of Maddie's sentence, the sharp blue lightning of the vortex gave way to very detailed images of Earth.

Harper and Justin were just as surprised and near speechless, as Maddie saw her and Harper's own spell thoughts emerge as that startling overview of what was happening. Harper asked uneasily, "save civilization…?" Justin very skeptically realized, "…from Rico?" Maddie concluded unnervingly, "it feels as though…a distress call just reached us." Justin reasoned, "it might be more than a feeling…if all three of us felt the same thing." Harper figured with a sigh, "whatever the reason may be, it's worth a try." The quick moving Earth images of humanity zoomed in on a sharp green complex of buildings. A flag of Rico's new face was shown on top of each of the three buildings. Two identical gold statues of Rico's established young adult self seemed to watch over the front gate. A driveway out front was plated with smoothed out gold. Only grass and some security measures surrounded the complex. Justin hinted urgently, "there's something…seriously wrong here." Maddie acknowledged the comment, "not even that business flip business is…." Harper interrupted in shaken realization, "it's where…America's White House should be." Maddie drew the thought to conclusion, "only spell power…could do that." Justin urged, "could someone please tell me what is going on here?(!)"

Harper urged back, "you're sure you don't…have powers?" Justin reflected, "was it obvious that I had them?" Maddie urged Justin to the side to talk more privately. She gave an amused chuckle, "actually, I thought everyone has them...because of T.J." Justin confusingly begun to counteract, "I thought he just…" Maddie commented, "definitely….not just."

While Maddie and Justin begun a conversation, Harper had turned her attention back to the spell thought of knowing about Rico with mixed relief. The overview of the sharp green complex gave way to the moving image of a certain office. Within the office was Rico faces in the form of painted dollar bills…as wallpaper. The young adult Rico himself moved around a marble desk. He had interesting company close by, obviously affected by his mind affecting spell: Luanne now looked completely identical in psychical appearance to Miley, both with love struck expressions for Rico. Yet, Miley's dress gown was scarlet red…and Luanne's was ruby pink. A nervous Cody was near a model globe of the Earth, as if humanity's survival depended on him being near an antenna sticking out of the same globe. Harper thought in inner alarm, "this Rico is in power over humanity! But, how…?" In midthought, Maddie called out, "Harper!"

Monster Hunters had suddenly appeared in the vortex, flying in with spell thought power alone. They called out in a creepily united voice, "under orders from Rico, everyone in the area is to surrender your thoughts to his glory as world ruler…or fall by force!" By this time, the eleven conscious personas from the established Wizard World wonder Maximum Quality had already left for elsewhere through spell thoughts. Harper challenged in exclamation, "does justice really mean nothing to you?(!)" At the same time, Justin was strangely clutching his bluish skinned head in escalating inner mental stress. He cried out to the Monster Hunters, "Aqua Avenger…returns!" A Monster Hunter with an FBI badge still on challenged back at Harper, "we…are justice!" A powerful spell thought from the spell chaos had repowered Justin, who was transforming into a tidal wave as revived Aqua Avenger. The tidal wave came straight for the Monster Hunters, who fired defensive blasts of wind and fire in response to the unexpected attack. Many of the Monster Hunters short circuited in shocking unconsciousness and failure, as their cyborg parts came into contact with water.

No one seemed to notice that unconscious wizards were starting to appear in the Wizard World vortex…floating directly below the Monster Hunters and Harper. However, for a number of well being related reasons, it was good that the Monster Hunters didn't notice. The other thing that didn't seem to be noticed…was that Alex and Zack magically appeared from behind the Monster Hunters. It was no spell thought coincidence that Zack and Alex appeared when the Monster Hunters announced their newfound mission under Rico's mind affecting influence: Especially when at that same time, a lot of unconscious wizards began to appear from Wizard World landmarks and Wizard Lairs. Alex and Zack were back in what remained of the Russos' Wizard Lair, listening to the Monster Hunters' announcement with growing hatred. Alex remarked sarcastically, "doesn't sound like someone we faced." Zack muttered dark sweetly, "your turn, almighty wizard." Alex dark sweetly chuckled, "how's this, dear knight of mine?" When Aqua Avenger as a tidal wave came directly for the Monster Hunters, two giant hands of hot water surfaced from Alex's vicious spell thought. The Monster Hunters backed away from Aqua Avenger's tidal form, launching fire and wind blasts at the closing in water in front of them.

One of them called out, "keep it together!" The giant hands of water closed in from below the Monster Hunters' bodies, before most of them could escape from shocking unconsciousness. Zack ironically mused to Alex, "where have you been all my life?(!)" Alex chuckled again, "come find me, and you'll find out." She mystically teleported further into the vortex. Zack teleported further in as well, for they were having too much fun with each other to care about much else that was going on. Justin's tidal form though took out a number of remaining Monster Hunters. Harper had stealthily snuck up on the remaining Monster Hunters. She remarked, "personal or not, you're no justice!" Harper clinked her amplified shockwave rings against some Monster Hunters' cyborg parts…exploding them in metal combustion before they could react. The last ten Monster Hunters nearby fell into short circuiting unconsciousness, when the water blast supply from the remains of the metal combustion splashed all over them.

During the Monster Hunters' wet plunge into failure, Maddie had returned to the Earth images for a nobly significant purpose: To try to figure out how to spell think Rico's power to be gone, without extremely strong spell thought resistance from Rico's influence on civilization. It wasn't hard for Maddie to figure out about Rico's influence, because she noticed from the Earth images that Cody was noticeably under Rico's spell. Maddie muttered, "oh, come on! This should be as easy as getting a date with… Wait. That might do it!" In reaction to her spell thoughts, billions of people from civilization started regaining a strong instinctive feeling to love again: For wrong or right, whether it conflicted with Rico's influence or not. Before Maddie could witness much of the effects, something interrupted this intention. Justin as Aqua Avenger gasped in resurfacing strength. He was returning to his humanoid form while drawing on the water around him. Justin was actually becoming more powerful than before….from drawing on what was left of the giant hands of water for strength. Justin muttered in a concerned but oddly deep voice, "where's Alex?"

Maddie suddenly recalled her confused memory of a crying Alex running from Justin. She turned to glare at Justin in partly misled conclusion, "you…hurt Alex. That's why she became Alerni, isn't it?(!)" Justin sadly tried to tell her, "even if I did, I sure didn't mean…" A saddened Harper interrupted solemnly, "we already lost so many spirits to Rico. Do we really want to lose our own spirits…and continue to be lost?" Maddie sighed, "Harper has a point. I'm really sorry I accused you that quickly." Justin acknowledged in somewhat better spirits, "it's ok…I'm still not sure about some things myself. But, I'm sure Alex could very much help us take down Rico's rule." Harper figured warily, "perhaps…but she may also be under Rico's influence." Justin realized coldly, "we may even be the only people not under his influence." Harper was thinking to herself, "I'm not too sure if we are." Maddie reasoned, "then I'd like to go with Justin to find Alex…in case one of us is heading for trouble." Harper added thoughtfully, "we might as well all stay together for the same reason." Maddie had no problem with that. Justin concluded with a small smile, "agreed."

Back in America…

The headquarters of world ruler Rico was officially being renamed the Green House. The spell thoughts of Rico, spread across Rico influenced civilization, had by itself made Rico's ideas for a world run by himself become reality. And in under ten minutes too…because of at least millions of people with the same exact spell thoughts under the influence of Rico. At the same time, media broadcasting was beginning to spread the spell thoughts much quicker to billions of viewers.

The Green House complex had both its West Wing and its East Wing converted into large media studio buildings: One building for the Western countries, one building for the Eastern countries, and both with the purpose of broadcasting Rico's media broadcasting. One was simply called Eastern Richo Rico Enterprises, while the other was called Western Richo Rico Enterprises. Furthermore, a media tourist museum attraction replaced most of the South Lawn…obviously to attract travelers or tourists to the Green House. It was actually a historical museum called Glory to Ambition, with exhibits mainly focused on admired rulers and politicians throughout the world's history. Yet, the North Lawn was completely turned into a parking lot to give bigger tours for the neighboring parks…which of course had scattered and spread out gold Rico statues for everyone to see Rico's ego.

Anyway, around the time the Monster Hunter showdown in the Wizard World vortex begun, here was Richo Rico Enterprises' first broadcast:

On television screens across the world, all the channels had suddenly started showing a certain commercial that annoyed foreign television viewers. Even computer screens, dvds, cellular phones, and video games were showing the same commercial accompanied by noticeable sound...for no other reason but Rico's spell thoughts. It also explained the sudden appearance of modern technology showing up in all the previously non-modernized countries.

Complaints briefly echoed across every nation outside of America, for Rico's first global spell thought of influence was just starting to fully influence other countries. Rico's voice sounded off, "this is a important public announcement that concerns everyone…so don't turn away. You may or may not know me, but I am the world leader Rico. And as long as my reasonable duties for you people are carried out for a flawless community, there'll be no more sickness or taxes. Those that don't carry out my duties…are the only flaws that would stand in the way of this vision. Please call 202-438-7426(or 202-GET-RICO) to report on any such flaws, so my worthy staff can be sure we get them out of the way of progress. And as far as media for the masses go, here's a grand slogan from Richo Rico Enterprises: If it's not rich, it's not from Rico." A logo of a big golden colored dollar sign showed up above the shown words of the same slogan. Rico's voice concluded, "and before you might return to whatever activities you were recently doing, I recommend watching channel 6 on your television sets…to know more about the steps my worthy staff is taking towards a flawless community." At this point, nearly every one on the planet was under the influence of Rico's thought spell(s).

At the Green House, while Richo Rico's first commercial was starting…

The Executive Residence building between the two Richo Rico buildings mostly stayed the same. But, all three buildings mainly had money themed wallpaper, marble furniture in a wider than expected color range, more gold Rico statues, and stone pillar supports close together as walls. Walking up to its front steps was the persona of Hannah Montana, accompanied by what appeared to be some expensively dressed backup dancers with sunglasses. One of the security officers in black asked her with hidden annoyance, "can I…help you with something?" Hannah Montana's persona asked back in showing annoyance, "where's Rico? I do not like to be kept waiting here!" The officer asked solemnly, "do you have an appointment, miss?" Hannah's persona more urgently complained, "I was requested by Rico himself! In fact, I was to be one of the singers that Richo Rico Enterprises shows on the air." The officer pressed with doubting concern, "then how come we were told that everyone requested got to get in…just a few minutes ago?" Hannah Montana's persona handed the officer a seemingly real and valid letter from Rico to prove the request on paper. She insisted, "not everyone, is it now?"

Before the security official could open the letter though, this agent heard something over his/her headphone earphones. The official briefly excused himself/herself for a bit, putting the letter in a otherwise empty pocket. He/she asked discreetly through earphones, "what was that?" The voice of another official warned, "there's solid evidence that one of the backup dancers…is set on overthrowing Rico." A third official added over earphones, "no other threats for Rico are in the area." The first official confirmed, "I understand." He/she turned his/her attention back to Hannah's persona group. Hannah's persona asked nervously, "what?" The first security officer figured politely, "since we're not exactly sure where Rico is right now, some of us will escort each of you personally to look for him...and see how quickly we can get this request checked out." Hannah chuckled with some relief, "that's better."

From inside the Green House's two lobbies, more security agents in caution were already starting to prepare for taking out a threat to Rico. They were already ready with tasers and knockout bombs, but they were looking for hiding places. This was while Hannah Montana's persona and her two supposed backup dancers were each heading for one of the three Green House buildings. Each one of them let a security official lead them towards the main entrance of a Green House building: Towards a different building for each supposed celebrity. Interestingly, there was something familiar about the security official that warned security about a overthrow Rico plot…and this person was also one of the escorts for the supposed celebrities. More personas suddenly appeared in the lobbies, much to the surprise of security. Agents called out: "What in the…?(!)" "Get backup!" "Fall back!" "Warn Rico!"

Woody's persona cried out, "I surrender! Don't turn me into a robot, please!" He didn't realize though that all he had to do to take out agents was pass gas…across a whole lobby, before they could so much as fire tasers. He groaned with not much relief, "double dang it! Max said there would be a buffet!" Disguised Jeffery as one of the backup dancers had reasonably held his breath during the natural gas bomb. Despite breathing somewhat better now, he was trying to wave the smell of Woody's stink away from his nose. He muttered with some coughing, "I think you…already ate enough…for tonight." Woody just shrugged. He and Jeffery awkwardly walked further into the Eastern Richo Rico Enterprises building.

Liron's persona called out from another lobby, "hey soldiers…concentrate on this!" She was ramming surprisingly strong arms into nearby agents from all around her. It was as though she was a whirlwind staying in one place…hurling unconscious body after unconscious body against pillars and walls. That is, alongside disguised Alana's persona as one of the backup dancers. And Alana's persona wasn't injured much either. Alana's persona chuckled unnervingly, "now this…is what I call a good night!" She suddenly kicked an agent against the lobby door, who tumbled down unconscious on the steps to the Western Richo Rico Enterprises building. Disguised Raven's persona as the interestingly familiar security official and Johann snuck away from the battle. Johann wondered nervously as he glanced back at the lobby battle, "you sure Alana…can be trusted?"

Raven's persona pointed out with a dismissive sigh, "right now…she's too busy protecting her own spirits from Rico's order to even think of double crossing us." The two were heading into one of the few unlocked dressing rooms in the building. Apparently, it belonged to a certain someone that had already started heading for the news production floor…or news studio floor. Johann agreed, "that's quite true." Raven's persona reminded, "indeed, and there's also the next step…" She started putting on nearby makeup, to look as though she suffered some injuries in the line of security duty. Johann confirmed, "I know, taking me in as an excuse to talk directly to Rico." Raven's persona sighed, "personally, I'm not exactly fond of looking beaten up…but I couldn't think of a more sure way to be sure of finding Rico."

Johann figured, "in that case, maybe a small headache would make it seem more realistic." He was picking up a high heeled shoe as he said it. Raven's persona concluded with mixed feeling, "maybe, but wouldn't …?" As Johann started to put the high heeled shoe down, he suddenly knocked out Raven's persona with the heel before she could react. She fell to the floor with a thud. Johann muttered, "now for the other insecuriti…what is this?(!)" As he headed out of the dressing room, he suddenly found himself stuck in a pile of melted cheese that appeared out of nowhere. Max's persona showed himself with a mischievous smile. He joyously remarked, "can you say…cheese?" Max's persona was taking some pictures with the camera from earlier, purposely with the flash that dazes peoples' eyes. Johann tried to cover his eyes, but he just got more entrapped and entangled in the melted cheese. He cried out at the same time in narrow minded thinking, "get back here!" Max's persona called back as he walked away, "nah…you're just too overrated and cheesy to be a good plot twist!" During persona Max's mischief, Raven's persona's body had teleported to elsewhere due to persona Max's random spell thoughts.

Hannah's persona was sitting down across from her escort in a lobby like room, which was really a diplomatic meeting room with some benches and chairs. Like in the two lobbies though, there was security measures ready. This time though, they were in the form of somewhat larger tasers attached to security cameras. If one of these spell thought invisible security cameras saw physically painful actions, it would automatically fire a taser at the source of those actions. The escort insisted, "just give me a minute…and we'll head up to Rico's office." Hannah's persona sighed impatiently. The escort was opening the letter, when suddenly a spell thought made the unaware escort vanish from the room. Hannah chuckled to herself, "that was easier than I thought." A computerized voice suddenly warned, "unauthorized spell thought effects have been detected in this room! This is not a drill!" Hannah called out, "oh, like raising your voice is gonna intimidate me!" She was teleported elsewhere by a spell thought programmed security camera before she could realize it.

Not long after, T.J.'s persona and Cass appeared with expressed confusion…expecting at least some security officials around like in the other two lobbies. T.J. openly expressed, "even for Rico's questionable rule explained in Wizard World frozen time, this is weird." Cass suggested warily, "perhaps someone is spying on us…waiting for an opportunity to stop us from stopping Rico." They were both teleported during their short conversation, probably to wherever Hannah was spell thought sent to.


	16. Chapter 16:  In Emotions we Trust

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 16:**

While the unexpected events and encounters in the Green House were happening at the same time simultaneously, Rosie had purposely stayed outside near the same building complex. In case something were to go wrong with persona T.J. and persona Raven's plans, Rosie would most likely know from her viewpoint on a tall tree nearby. After all, Rosie didn't just have white eagle hybrid wings: She also had very perceptive eagle like eyesight that could see clearly into the windowed rooms of the Green House…even to her left and her right. Ironically, persona Hannah's part of the overthrow Rico plans came partly from a psychic vision of persona Raven's.

Rosie sighed in sympathetic thought, "at least we'll only be knocking out…" In the middle of this thought, Rosie saw Hannah Montana start being teleported elsewhere. Fortunately, she knew about T.J.'s spell chaos from T.J. himself, and about Wizard magic from the Wizard Wars themselves. Rosie focused all her attentive attention on that room for a second or two, teleporting Hannah herself to a place where Rosie knew was for the best. Shortly after with some inner nervousness, she sent T.J. and Cass to where she teleported Hannah. Rosie sighed in some frustration, as she teleported persona Alana and a knocked out Liron to a relatively safer place. She expressed solemnly, "I can't wait for this conflict to be over." However, there were yet some things happening simultaneously that Rosie didn't notice: Persona Raven's random spell thought related teleport, and what was being broadcast on channel 6.

Richo Rico Enterprises was starting up a television news program on channel 6…throughout the world from both studio buildings. It was called Heading towards Flawless, with visible silver letters and verbal confirmation of the same words. Surprisingly though, the original Alana's voice was introducing this news program. She went on unnervingly happy with accompanied visible words, "supported by Rico Suave: The first politician to bring worldwide peace…for a full 15 minutes anyway." A big picture of Rico's young adult self in formal clothes showed alongside those same words. The original Alana continued, "and by my own fashion oriented company Star Dust: Where even the free lint is star quality." A 5-pointed falling star with a swirl of dust around it shown above the slogan. Then the opening credits concluded as follows, "this has been brought to you by my partly owned production company Richo Rico Enterprises: If it's not rich, it's not from Rico." The same golden dollar sign and slogan reappeared on the television screens, before the broadcast started with the program Heading towards Flawless.

A familiar face was shown from behind a dark blue counter, with at least some noticeable television set monitors from behind. A few feet to the left of a familiar looking Amber was a young adult named Oliver with somewhat medium length dark brown hair. Oliver Oken introduced, "hello, world. I'm news presenter Oliver, with some figuratively hard hitting political news…and a lot of chest hair." Amber added with some noticeable disgust, "besides a given oh eww, I'm the better looking news presenter Amber…with some warmer topics to report on." Oliver continued with a sigh, "let's just put our feelings aside here, however briefly that is…before both of us get taken off the air." Amber agreed reluctantly, "fine." Oliver went on, "thank you. First off on news topics…is the unexpected appearance of some unknown persons. I turn to reporter Johnny in Northwestern Africa for a more detailed follow up."

The broadcast's screen begun to show what was on a noticeable television monitor. Johnny responded from a zoomed in television screen, "sure, man. Some African citizens have just recently discovered four bodies near a river formation. Geez, it's hard to believe how cold it is at night here!" Amber wondered with some curiosity, "and just who are these four anyway?" Johnny with a microphone in hand replied, "that's what's so interesting: We've yet to find out. Two look very dirty and wet, while two others might just have some dirt on their clothes. See for yourself." He moved off of the monitor for a short while, letting worldwide television viewers see the spell thought related sleeping of Jake, Olivia, Mikayla, and Cooper. A few parachutes mostly covered their bodies, like thin bed sheets and covers. The African climate was mostly dry, but nightly cold. Nearby were very few trees or other plants…if any, that is. Sand and rock mainly made up the landscape, and the mentioned river formation was only ankle level deep.

Oliver slowly realized in seminervous awkwardness, "how long have they been there?" Johnny guessed, "since 8:42 this evening…I think." Oliver started to point out, "umm…didn't Rico wake us all…?(!)" Johnny tried to point out calmly in interruption, "oh, I'm sure it's all right. They're just really…exhausted people." Amber asked nervously, "you ok, Johnny?" Jake, Olivia, Mikayla, and Cooper surprisingly spell thought awoke from the parachutes, with a near speechless Johnny and camera person nearby. A dirt covered and embarrassed Jake commented, "although this is very flattering for my image…oh wait, it isn't! Haven't you heard of privacy?(!)" Mikayla complained as she started to get up, "what my Mikake said, unethical reporter!" Johnny exclaimed in equal protest, "now wait a minute!"

A getting up Cooper advised in a whisper, "maybe we should just quit at the trash talk while we're ahead…and walk away." Standing up monster hybrid Olivia called out, "oh, I'm taking out some trash!" She and fellow monster hybrid Mikayla were already turning into angry cat humanoids: One had weirdly greenish spotted fur, who wrapped her strong tail around Cooper's body to hurl him unexpectedly at the camera person. The other had reddish tiger fur, who charged straight for running Johnny on all four of her arms and legs. Johnny reported by cell phone as he tried to remain calm, "Rico, we have a flaw…I repeat, we have a flaw!" Amber and Oliver were too shocked to comment. The camera person and Cooper were calling out in pain, from behind a cracked camera lens that was still broadcasting to Heading towards Flawless. Seconds later, security personnel officials appeared on the same scene. These officials too were armed with tasers and knockout gas bombs, but they were just firing tasers at the cat humanoids. Some called out "on the ground!" and "stand down!"

Olivia in cat form cried out from minor electrical shocks from tasers, which were not strong enough to stun her or other monster hybrids. Instead, it felt more like being punched a number of times. Mikayla leaped over badly aimed taser shots. In a surprise attack, Jake in monster hybrid coyote form was tearing through tasers with his claws. In this way, he made sure some tasers didn't aim well during Mikayla's leap off camera. Monster hybrid Jake also rammed furry upper arms into the chests of some falling unconscious security officials…until a security official kicked him onto the sandy ground with a dusty thud. Away from the camera's view, more groans and cries were heard. Olivia purposely tumbled on the sandy desert landscape, rolling into nearby security officials. They were knocked to the desert ground with dusty thuds, pushing themselves back up with some difficulty. A second later, the screen changed back to the golden dollar sign logo…but with the capitalized words "PLEASE STAND BY" directly under the logo.

On a somewhat calmer note of interest, this hasn't been the first time this message has been displayed for the television viewers. The original Max and the original Alana were going to be presenters for the Western countries' broadcast of Heading towards Flawless, but that intention was stopped only a few minutes into the broadcast. Apparently, their mutual and playfully noticeable flirting within their news introduction got the attention of at least one jealous Gigi. Unfortunately, all three Gigis noticed it from watching television. Even though the Gigis were most of the reporters from and for the West Richo Rico building, they were watching the Heading towards Flawless program out of boredom of not being on television first. All it took was a jealous Gigi to show up next to the original Alana by spell thought…to start a fight over the original Max. The other two Gigis may or may not have been as jealous, but they freakishly shared nearly all of her opinions to the point of stepping into the fight by spell thought on behalf of the Gigi that started it. What was for sure is that seconds after the fight over original Max started, television screens in the Western countries changed to the message "PLEASE STAND BY" with the accompanied Richo Rico logo.

So, the other Richo Rico media studio intended for the Eastern countries' broadcast of the same news program rebroadcasted for every country…with Amber and Oliver as the world's main news presenters. And for Richo Rico Enterprises' news program to get back on schedule and stay on schedule no matter what, a long period of frozen time from worldwide viewers and broadcasters' spell thoughts was completely responsible for it.

In a matter of frozen time minutes, uneasy Amber and uneasy Oliver returned to the screen. Amber assured somewhat nervously, "not to worry, people: That was just…a successful demonstration of Rico's flaw preparedness plan." Oliver added, "even we didn't know ahead of time." Amber whispered, "not helping!" Oliver went on, "oh, sorry…looks like we got a little distracted there. So, how about we move our focus towards an accord…for the news you'd rather stay gathered for?" Amber urged more calmly, "of course you would…which brings us to a interview finished up some minutes ago about why the world should honor Rico, and how Rico is convincing us that we're becoming a perfect community."

The broadcast's screen then showed a zoomed in viewpoint of what was on another television monitor. On the screen was the camera recorded interview of Rico's public relations representative, with the interviewer reporter familiar in appearance. The scene was a certain beach house's living room. Luanne's Business Flip related redecorating had the couch in a white and black spot color theme, had on the walls scattered and spread out pictures of farm animals and mirrors, and had the usual brown piano and nearby porch replaced with a somewhat small horse shelter. And there was indeed a live horse in that shelter stable. The interviewer and the even more familiar public relations person were sitting on some cushioned armless seats…facing each other from opposite sides of the living room. A microphone on a microphone stand was in the middle of the same room. Ashley Dewitt with a microphone in hand started in influenced ignorance, "I think it's amazing that the first free word ruler Rico…" Equally influenced Miley corrected, "you mean world." Ashley went on dismissively in short lived nervousness, "thank you Miss Miley, but it was only a word. Anyway, we're glad to have someone to help us better know our current leader."

Miley responded in influenced bittersweetness, "I should: Rico's my hero." Ashley urged in interest, "then why not tell us more about your hero?" Miley sighed with a small smile, "besides his hair being as attractive as…?" Ashley interrupted, "even though that's nice too…yeah." Miley pointed out with another sigh, "it's hard to say." Ashley realized, "you sure it's just attraction for a crush?" Miley urged with a small influenced chuckle, "we have had a lot of fights in the past…but we've known each other for some years." Ashley deduced within some degree of cheerfulness, "ooohh…forgiveness." Miley figured with a bittersweet influenced sigh, "if only it was as simple…to forgive my overprotective dad." Ashley tried to assure, "but it doesn't mean you can't forget." Miley started to add in bittersweetness, "I'd certainly like to…to…" Ashley urged with a spoken nudge, "to forget what he did?" Miley looked back up with a unexpected expression of confusion, "what…who did?" Ashley sighed in frustrated response to the spell thought related confusion, "whatever. I have a better question to ask anyway…but please take it seriously." Ashley almost yelled, but a spell thought of calming herself down stopped herself from yelling.

Miley tried to assure her in a low tone, "I'm sorry Ashley…it's just been a trying day for me. I'll focus better though." Ashley asked in somewhat better spirits, "good to hear. My question is: How was young Rico able to bring world peace to us in less than… I mean, in such a short time?" Miley gave another influenced chuckle, "because Rico is a very gifted teenager, who graduated graduate school just a year ago." Ashley wondered uneasily, "just…a year ago?" Miley supported this statement, "yeah. Rico told me himself that he spent a lot of time doing extra credit school work, skipping grades, and Advanced Placement testing. While other students often left Rico out of things or made fun of him, Rico turned to school work. Even during the holidays, Rico turned to school work. And it was all just to leave school quicker…and never look back." She was teary eyed when she said it. A spell thought involving frozen time somehow allowed Rico to tell Miley a lot of things...before the broadcast itself and its viewers were in frozen time.

Ashley sympathetically responded with some noticeable tears, "that's…so sad." Miley added sadly, "it also broke my heart to find out…that that's why Rico was so mean before. Rico became so alone with his school work…that he forgot how to care for others." Ashley asked soon after wiping her tears, "and now he hasn't forgot?" Her English wasn't so good sometimes. Miley concluded solemnly in influence, "he hasn't. Only months ago, Rico ended money and education problems with his self help book Life Surfing with Rico." Ashley pointed out somewhat taken aback, "but…what about the other self help stuff?" Miley added in influenced calmness, "there aren't any now: Rico's book helped a lot of politicians legally get back money from other self help competitors…and sue those competitors for indirectly stealing money from the common people and scamming them. That alone brought billions of dollars back to government officials worldwide...and a lot of confidence in Rico as a potential world leader. The same book also led to legal suing and punishment for many mean corporate executives." Ashley concluded with a sigh, "sounds techincal."

Miley chuckled a bit in mind influence explanation, "well, that was mostly what Rico tried to tell me in his own words. The point is though…that unlike most self help books, Life Surfing with Rico actually makes a lot of money for both readers and sellers." Ashley urged with some curiosity, "ooohh…how so?" Miley hinted in some reasoning, "sorry, but it should be as obvious as needing crops and water. The first page points out why it'd be a bad idea to reveal to others how the book makes a profit." Ashley figured in disappointment, "not even the why?" Miley chuckled a bit again, "well, maybe even: When more people than necessary know how you get money for yourself, you'll more likely be left with less money than necessary to support yourself. Further info in Life Surfing with Rico is no exception to that." Ashley concluded with some hidden puzzlement, "so…very true. We've yet to know whut Rico is doing right now for a flawless community."

Miley commented sweetly in influential irony, "even a remarkable person like Rico can't make a community completely flawless by himself. It's up to us all to be the best we can be for accepting each other as we are…if we really want to make this peace last." Ashley begun to inquire with a follow up question, "so Richo Rico Enterprises is all Rico is doing for…?(!)" Miley partly remarked in influenced conclusion, "ahh…you don't mean right this minute. Well, Rico already put an end to corruption from the rich and homelessness…so now he is working on restoring nature and the animals in it." Ashley wondered ignorantly, "but…hasn't they always been here?"

Somewhat influenced Miley pointed out with a sigh, "I wish it was that easier. Over the past week, many cropfields and trees across the globe have fallen from bad weather and big ocean waves." Ashley responded sympathetically, "and a lot of people too, I imagine. Did Rico say why it happened?" Miley answered kind of uneasy, "he blames it all…on growing global warming from the sun. But, he assured me he'll find a way to take good care of nature…for the sake of keeping everyone in the world safe." Ashley concluded with relief, "and I'm sure he will…after all he already did for us. Thanks for your time, Miley." Miley gave half a smile in somewhat mixed emotions, but it was still a expressed opinion of Ashley's conclusion. Miley politely shook her hand, "and for my time on television, Ashley: I'm just glad I could help the world see how our world will get better with Rico in charge."

The broadcast's screen changed to show fifteen frozen time minutes worth of a news break. One at a time, at least one singer sung on a curtained stage. Each performance had at least some backup dancers and a band involved onstage. One was surprisingly expensively dressed Lilly Truscott with her more typical long blond hair, who seemed good in both voice and dance moves. Another was actually a group of three singers and dancers being Boyz in Motion: Restored celebrities overnight, thanks to Rico's influence of course. A second surprise of a singer was a very recently discovered male celebrity from Canada, who was singing on stage in public for the first time in this reality. He had short blondish brown hair. And although he was not Justin Russo, he just happened to have the same first name by mere coincidence. Another case of three restored celebrities on Rico's part appeared on stage as well, who most likely have been guests at the Tipton Hotel in a neighboring reality. These restored celebrities were the Cheetah Girls themselves, singing and dancing on stage together.

After break time was over, the screen's viewpoint returned back to the onscreen view of Amber and Oliver. Amber was wiping her tears aside with a tissue and concluding words, "I never saw something so…touching." Oliver concluded with teary eyes and mutual understanding, "nor have I." Amber went on in a lighter tone, "and yet, we've yet to see more of the brilliance of Rico." Oliver added in partial commentary, "but, before the fricky fricky fresh news gets a little freaky freaky for our notions and emotions…" Amber muttered in somewhat noticeable annoyance, "a little?" Oliver pointed out in some agitated annoyance of his own, "and what about your image?" Amber sighed in solemn acknowledgment, "just…forget it." She went on in further solemnity, "and maybe…going back to schedule would help us forget." Oliver agreed with a small degree of reluctance, "maybe it would." Amber concluded, "so here's a first look…at some upcoming shows and movies from Richo Rico."

The broadcast's screen showed again the Richo Rico dollar sign logo, but under it this time was relatively a longer message. A word speaking narrative accompanied every word that appeared, for however briefly each word appeared on the screen. The capitalized message was as follows, "sorry for the delay, but some minor technical difficulties have recently come up. No need to worry though…because Richo Rico will soon give you more than just a first look. Richo Rico will begin airing very short episodes, which means no more waiting for your fictional entertainment. Right this minute, we'll return you to Heading towards Flawless for a conclusion."

Very shortly after Richo Rico's entertainment news update…

The screen indeed had returned to Amber and Oliver, who were both at first a little disappointed. Oliver sighed with blended feelings, "then let's just conclude the news…with the complex comfort of the last newscast on this broadcast." Amber figured somewhat reluctant, "I'll let you tell them." Oliver confirmed partially better, "thank you. While the recorded interview with miss Miley was replayed for us all, we've been getting lots of called in flaw reports from every city and countryside." Amber added for the sake of answering a possible further question, "because there were too many flaw reports for Rico's own staff to reasonably listen to." Oliver didn't seem to care too much about the interruption. He continued with much more care, "and yet all of these reports turned out to be about the same problem: Hundreds of thousands sleeping calmly on beds and couches…and none of them able to be woken up from otherwise pleasant dreams. I'm sure though Rico's staff…will soon find a way to bring them back to the living." Amber concluded with teary eyes, "I sure hope you're right…Oliver."

Relatively earlier, during Richo Rico's frozen time news broadcast…

Woody and Jeffery were walking down a hallway of door closed rooms. The studio floor where Amber and Oliver were broadcasting from was only a few dressing room doors ahead. Jeffery suggested cautiously in pause, "wait…is Rico even here?" Woody figured with confusion, "and these statues aren't where he is?" Jeffery sighed a bit, "it's not that…" A crash suddenly interrupted the being spoken thought. Yet, it didn't interrupt Richo Rico's newscast for obvious reasoning: Because to at least some degree, it was in frozen time. From behind them, the door to another studio floor was smashed into wooden pieces by a too familiar cat hybrid. More specifically, it was growling Mikayla jump kicking capybara hybrid Johnny into that door. Screams and cries from this other studio room came in reaction to Johnny's brown furred body landing against a potential live broadcast camera. The camera broke inward. The electricity that was powering the due to be broadcasting camera discharged as a electrical fire spark in seconds. Security officials were starting to evacuate people as water sprinklers went off in automatic response to the flames. Jeffery and Woody were hurrying to the troubled scene with at least some concern.

Two actors/actresses that were due to be on broadcast seemed familiar themselves. Supposed actor/actress Corrie called out in worry, "London?(!)" Potential actor/actress London Tipton called out with another concern in mind, "someone's getting fired for this!" Unfortunately, with the smashed camera's wiring wired to the same electrical system as the water sprinklers, the fire soon spread to the water sprinklers and destroyed them from within. Electrical lights and more cameras fell victim to the flames on wires built into the walls.

Johnny in growing stress struggled back up in the beginning to be noticeable flames, aflame himself. He hurled some aflame ripped out wiring nearby, sending it at Mikayla's tiger like body in a mid pounce of hers. In the chaos of brightness and darkness on this production room floor, Mikayla's monster body was knocked off balance with exploding wires. Johnny in rodent like form tumbled for elsewhere in a instinctive panic from stress, but also because of the growing hot flames on his person. Mikayla was sent tumbling on the floor, continuing to tumble on purpose to fight off the flames on her person. As darkness of smoke and the brightness of flames threatened to leave nothing behind, television scenery fell to the fire's destruction and begun combustion. Emergency exits were being covered in aflame television scenery and broadcasting equipment, blocking the way for a number of noticeably panicked actors/actresses, production crew members, and coughing security officials. By this time, Jeffery and Woody were standing near the broken open door. Jeffery called out into the large room with concern, "follow my voice!" Not having much reluctance, the remaining actors/actresses, production crew personnel, and security personnel headed for the same door.

Awhile earlier, prior to the time of the studio production disaster…

Persona Hannah, persona T.J., and Cass spell thought appeared in a large forest of unknown location. They found within themselves surprise from being tied up in trap reaction related cables, yet were hung up in the air by some strong tree branches by the same cables. All the branches and trunks of the trees around were that firmly thick, but weren't much bigger than the size of a limb. Close by was a deviously laughing Rico. He commented sadistically, "it was meant for some monsters…but this is more entertaining than even I thought of." Persona T.J. muttered fiercely in apparent anger, "you're even worse than the Russos!" Rico remarked back in a deep sigh, "and what's worse than crime, simple minded one? Without me to take advantage of the spell chaos that has been going on, there'd just be ongoing suffering and pain." Hannah though noticed something much worse, deep in the massively huge forest. From some scattered trees were some unconscious cable tied bodies of some somewhat familiar faces. Bailey and Cody were among those many faces.

Luanne, Juliet, and Mason along with other monster hybrids were guarding these bodies. Mason called out to thousands of monster hybrids in the area, "get ready!" Psychics including the original Raven and Marvin were hurrying towards the unconscious bodies in concern…with camera people hiding behind bushes.

None of them seemed to notice a somewhat calmer Olivia and Jake running past the trees here in spell thought related thoughts…except for a angry and howling Cooper in coyote hybrid form. Jake wondered in resurfacing stress, "why is he chasing us?(!)" Olivia responded, "you sure I gave Cooper reason to?" Jake confirmed, "oh, come on! I saw it with my own monster eyes!" Suddenly, persona Alana and the unconscious Liron fell from a tree they spell thought appeared around. Persona Alana called out, "heads up!" Both bodies crash landed into a surprised Cooper, knocking Cooper out for real. Olivia and Jake ducked behind a tree trunk, out of sight of getting up persona Alana. Olivia whispered, "he wasn't all over my personal space?" Jake chuckled a bit, "no, it's ok: I never liked him anyway." Smiling Olivia thought, "now if you could just be all over me…"

Hannah in deeply troubling understanding realized what was going on with the monsters, "you're purposely making noise…just to have your own "chaotic" party to enjoy." Rico chuckled evilly in confirmation, "and it's starting very soon…mwah ha ha ha!" Hannah exclaimed in huge disbelief and sadness, "how could you?(!)" Cass thought, "maybe I can reach my…bayonet…" Persona T.J. started to point out, "Rico simply has no…" He paused as he saw a disturbing sight. Alongside prideful Rico was a familiar face with cyborg Monster Hunter like technology. Persona T.J. cried out, "no, not…!" The figure muttered coldly, "yes…it's me." The spell chaos conclusion…is coming up.


	17. Chapter 17:  Before the Storm

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 17:  
**

Maybe Crucial FYI: I'm sure the end to the spell chaos is in this part of the story, so if you have waited a long time for this…there's no need to wait any more. And for the sake of creating dramatic tension, the last paragraph of Chapter 16 was repeated before pointing out who the unrevealed face is.

Hannah in deeply troubling understanding realized what was going on with the army of monsters, "you're purposely making noise…just to have your own "chaotic" party to enjoy." Rico chuckled evilly in confirmation, "and it's starting very soon…mwah ha ha ha!" Hannah exclaimed in huge disbelief and sadness, "how could you?(!)" Cass thought, "maybe I can reach my…bayonet…" Persona T.J. started to point out, "Rico simply has no…" He paused as he saw a disturbing sight. Alongside prideful Rico was a familiar face with cyborg Monster Hunter like technology. Persona T.J. cried out, "no, not…!" The figure muttered coldly, "yes…it's me." His looks were by no mere coincidence very similar to the original T.J. That is, except for a lot of bruise related grey skin spots, shrunk to humanoid size factory machinery as extra metal muscles, and the tubes of circuitry going in and out of his spell thought revived body. Rico confirmed with an evil smile of a grin, "and again, more entertaining than I could have thought." Cyborg T.J. begun to ask in mind influence, "what should we do with such an attempt…master?(!)" While he spoke, a portal from the Wizard World vortex had without warning appeared behind Rico.

Out of this portal came a lot of returned to consciousness wizards: Each of them either with a wand at the ready, or advanced enough spell related powers to not need a wand for. Professor Crumbs of Wiz Tech called out, "stop him!" Blasts of wind from at least thirty conscious wizards knocked Rico and cyborg T.J. against the forest ground of grass. Rico whispered with coughs, "save…me." Grass and dirt were pulled off the ground by the wind blasts, forming dust clouds close by. At the same time, the cables around the close by trapped personas were broken open by a number of seemingly outstretched spell thought knives. Surprised Cass, Hannah, and persona T.J. were hurled onto the ground too. The wind being spell cast from this wizard resistance was literally knocking aside Rico's apparent spell thoughts...so apparently Rico wasn't unconscious. He was unknowingly using the power of the spell chaos to lift trees out of the ground, just to hurl them at these wizards. More dust clouds appeared in the wind.

During this hurling, Rico was with spell thought running away between trees…with cyborg T.J. running hurriedly toward the wizards in another direction. He jumped and swung from one hurled tree trunk to another, dodging wind blast after wind blast. Another Wiz Tech professor started to call out with great difficulty in spell related intentions, "plasticus…!" Suddenly, cyborg T.J. swung one of his arms into the same professor from the side, knocking him/her against a hurled tree trunk with lost consciousness and concentration. The trunk crashed into some shocked wizards, who briefly lost their concentration on their wind spells from seeing what just happened.

Relatively earlier to the wizard surprise attack…

An interesting note on Rico's mind influence was found from Harper, Justin, and Maddie looking back at the spell thought Earth images from earlier: Cody was just minutes ago found out to be taken out of office, which was publically revealed by persona Max's mischief in a certain Richo Rico media studio. And at the time of looking back at these moving Earth images, other reporters have started to directly question whether Rico deserves to be in office or not. Unfortunately, police officers under Rico's mind influence had started to come after all of these reporters with tasers…which was revealed by the mentioned imagery. The only good thing about this was that Rico's power over civilization was noticeably going down: For the nationwide mind influence from Rico, and for Rico's collective spell thought related power drawn from millions of Rico influenced people.

Among the wizard resistance, in a spell thought related time delay…

Harper, Justin, Maddie, Alex, and Zack had also appeared where Rico would be. They did so by Harper purposely spell thought awakening enough wizards to form a wizard resistance. Reasonably before trying to take down Rico in person, everything that Harper, Justin, and Maddie know about Rico and the spell chaos was told to these wizards in spell thought related frozen time. And same with at first reluctant Alex and Zack. But, when Rico's mind influence related control over humanity was revealed to both of them, Alex and Zack fully agreed to help stop Rico. So, in the confusion of the wind and dust, Harper and the mentioned four others beside her split up in some confusion of their own. Persona T.J., Hannah, and Cass had gotten back on their feet with difficulty, but they were also lost in the wind confusion. And when the wizard resistance appeared, the Rico influenced minds of thousands of monster hybrids were beginning to battle the few hundred psychics in the same forest. Yet, beyond the battlefield itself, were more personal matters that would affect the future in unexpected ways.

Around the time of Harper's arrival, elsewhere in this forest…

One of the Gigis sighed, "yes, I know I'm pretty…but I have a public image to think of." Persona Max wondered, "are you trying to confuse me?" The same Gigi assured him, "no: I just can't see myself leaving Richo Rico to be with you." Persona Max suggested somewhat ignorant, "right now, with a mirror…you sure could." They were sitting on a park styled wide seat bench…near a grassy hill. It was one of the few places that weren't near the Rico influenced monster hybrids. Right behind the bench was a big road styled sign of interest that said: "Here's SpellLeaf Forest: A Wizard World Wonder park created by Wiz World Industries". Another sign of interest was on a door built into the hill itself, which said: "Wiz World Industries is by Wiz Law not responsible for any wishes gotten through the Stone of Dreams, others that turn our partly plastic spell resistant wizard handcuffs into magic draining plastic balls, or any magic draining misuse of Wizard Hospitals." The Gigi with him sighed again, "we did have a little fun, but it was just that. I don't even know much about you…but what you did for us won't be easily forgotten." Persona Max sighed, "especially with another me at Richo Rico, who could pass for my annoying conscience."

The nearby Gigi uneasily thought out loud, "well, whoever he is, being alone with someone like you seemed what I wanted at first. But, I also realized that I really want the good things that come with being popular and rich. And now I might have lost my chance to have both: Because of letting jealousy get in the way." As she said this, she somewhat unintentionally teleported away…with spell thought ability that was reawakened by Rico's collective spell thought related power. Persona Max concluded in a dark sweet grin, "this other me may be just as powerful...but not when I de-max him!" He too spell thought teleported away from SpellLeaf Forest.

A mere few seconds or minutes after the production studio disaster…

Jeffery sighed with mixed relief, "glad that's…over." More explosions came from the still aflame studio floor room, its ceiling caving in in smoke. He and Woody were still next to the broken open door, when some of the security officers returned to the studio from outside. A number of officers had fire extinguishers and water hoses at hand, picked up from elsewhere to put out what remained of the fire. Some were aiming tasers at Jeffery and Woody suspiciously, but one of the security officers saved by Jeffery came to his rescue. He/she confirmed, "without him, we would've been lost in the electrical fire." One of the just returning security officers asked warily, "then…who's responsible?"

Another security officer hinted about something from discreet earphone communication, "umm...maybe this isn't a good time to ask." The officer that asked who was responsible responded in realization, "right. Right now, the more serious concern is putting out that fire as soon as possible…and we could use more fire extinguishers." Of course, with the spell thought chaos, putting out the fire in frozen time would be most likely to happen. Examining the scene for clues as to who started the fire also had a very high chance of being done in frozen time. Jeffery figured, "of course. Me and my friend here will step aside." Woody wondered as they excused themselves, "not even hot dogs?" Jeffery sighed, "it's so not…the time." He noticed something really odd in midthought: The several production crew members and actors/actresses rescued by Jeffery had following him and Woody in the hallway, without any sound coming from their mouths. Woody asked in nervousness, "are you…friendly aliens?" One of the crew members asked strangely, "is that what we are?" Jeffery realized in near exclamation, "did I just think to have happen…what I think happened?(!)"

Corrie surprisingly figured, "what you think should happen is what we think should happen." Woody ignorantly figured, "I am not worthy, oh mighty alien shape shifter!" He was starting to get down on his knees and bow before Jeffery. Jeffery urged in a harsh whisper, "you're going to get us both in trouble with Rico if you don't listen to me!" Woody got back to his feet. He muttered, "sorry, shape shifter." Jeffery sighed, "how about you just let me take care of this...while you go find some free food?" Woody figured in better spirits, "all right, shape shifter!" He spell thought teleported away. Jeffery just turned his attention back to the several people he rescued. He sighed again, "I'm really sorry about all that…but can you just tell me where I can find Rico?"

London figured in confusion, "isn't Richo Rico Enterprises right here?" Jeffery pointed out with some expressed annoyance, "not that Rico: I'm talking about the world ruler Rico." Corrie asked in equal confusion, "they aren't the same person?" Jeffery decided to say in hidden stress and agitation, "fine…they are. Now, does anyone here know where he is?" A production crew member suggested, "well, I did overhear Rico talking with Alana some time ago…but he was just passing by the production floor." Jeffery sighed, "I guess when we find Alana, we'll find Rico." He and the unintentionally mind influenced people with him spell thought teleported elsewhere, away from the Green House complex.

About the same time the wizard attack on Rico was happening…

Miley sighed impatiently, "how long can it take for a gifted person to come up with a solution anyway?" She already did a number of things in spell thought related slowed time, thinking Rico would soon return to his office. In just a few minutes of slowed time, Miley already had returned to the same office from her interview with Ashley, talked with easily excited Lilly after her onstage performance, and dried off after taking a shower. As scarlet dressed Miley was sighing, she was looking hopefully at the night sky through a big curtained window. Behind her was the orange marble desk in Rico's world leader office, with a just as familiar model globe on top of it. The antenna that was on the mentioned globe was interestingly pulled off, lying under Rico's office desk in small pieces. An unconscious persona Raven had spell thought appeared under that very same desk, unknown to others so far. Next to the mentioned globe was a very thin television screen: Physically connected by electrical wires inside the desk. A green colored home styled phone was also wired to the screen, but was still wirelessly connected to it through a surprisingly familiar cone shaped antenna. Her brother Jackson with short blondish brown hair and formal clothing suggested, "Miss Miley…" Miley turned around with another sigh, "what?" Jackson pointed out with a suggestive smile, "someone wants to see you…says it's urgent."

Miley asked with hopeful wonder, "is it Rico?" Jackson jokingly remarked, "only if I was bringing his self-centeredness a matching robe and crown." Miley protested warmly, "come on, Jackson: He's not that bad." Jackson commented as he left the office in departure, "so you say." Miley sarcastically replied, "nice to see you…again." As Jackson left from Miley's sight of vision, Miley's vision noticed something more serious. Eight security officials alongside the original Alana came running into the office without waiting, ready with tasers. One of the security officers warned, "stay right where you are…Miss." Very confused Miley started to ask, "what are you…?(!)" The influenced original Alana chuckled unnervingly, "I knew I didn't like you: Now I found strong evidence to act upon it." She tossed something at a further shocked Miley, who reflexively caught the something in her hands by spell thought to keep it from landing hard on her feet. The item looked like a notebook with a pink colored hard cover and Miley's name on it. Miley went on in teary eyes of fear, "this is ridiculous! I never even…!" The original Alana challenged unnervingly calm, "and that overthrow Rico plot…isn't in your handwriting on page sixteen?"

Miley uneasily checked the supposed evidence of the suggested personal diary. She realized it did have notes about impersonating Hannah Montana to sneak into the Green House with a backup dancer impersonator, for the intention of overthrowing both Rico and Luanne in the near future. It was in her handwriting, and yet still Rico influenced Miley obviously didn't try to overthrow him. Miley insisted, "but this…this is just accusation!" The original Alana added with a mean smile, "not really." She took out to a shaken and shocked Miley's horror her Hannah Montana wig and hairnet, recovered from the Z.S. Aim Liner itself. The supposed diary fell to the floor from Miley's shaken hands. The original Alana added in conclusion, "both found in a Richo Rico dressing room…where your diary also was. And if caught taking out a security guard in front of security cameras doesn't get through to your mind, calls from security have confirmed that a studio set's sprinkler system has just been set on fire: The very same dressing room was near that room, and the only evidence left from the fire is nothing more than a few shadows." Another security officer urged, "for the good of Rico, I'm afraid we'll have to arrest you."

Suddenly, a back to consciousness persona Raven made a spell thought related appearance. A third security officer urged with a sigh, "yes, we expected a security update. Surely though, you can see we're in the middle of a security matter here?(!)" Persona Raven was obviously and clearly still disguised as a security officer, but no one else in the office knew this. She sighed in misled conclusion, "I'm sorry Alana…but I would like to bring up that there is security camera footage of you knocking our own people out in the Green House. I'm sure their eyewitness accounts will be more than enough to confirm that." The original Alana glared back, "you dare accuse me?(!) Miley here is clearly the one to blame…so you're out of line, ignoramus!" A security official called out, "stop it! Arguing is just going to make the guilty one feel worse." A second security person figured, "and it seems the best thing we can do for a situation like this…is to watch over all three of you until this matter is cleared up."

Security officers quickly moved to the big window and the office door, aiming tasers at the original Alana, disguised Raven, and the still teary eyed Miley. Before anyone else could speak, Miley cried out in a deep conflict of emotions present and memories past: "Where are you…Rico?(!)" Her memories came back all at once in reaction to her intense spell thoughts, her hands around her aching head. Miley then remembered everything: All the good and bad times she had with Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robby, and Jackson, not getting along with Rico much at all, the times she was onstage as Hannah Montana, the times Luanne was mean to her and her friends, what disguised Rico did to try to manipulate her into falling in love with him, and what Rico's spell thoughts did to manipulate everyone under his mind influence. Then she realized how much she wanted Rico to be stopped, realizing through spell thought where Rico was and who he was manipulating for his sick pleasure. Miley suddenly spell thought teleported out of sight in a near blinding flash of bright light. A security officer called out, "fire!"

Disguised persona Raven ducked behind the desk to get out of range of a number of firing electrical tasers, while the original Alana tumbled away from the tasers. A gust of strong wind though sent the surprised security officers flying backwards, who were knocked out against the thick but cracked pillar walls. Unaware persona Raven was hurled by the spell thought related wind through the window, falling towards the grassy ground a floor below. Electrical discharges from tasers landed where spell thought teleported Miley once stood. The office floor was on fire in a big explosion of imploding floor carpet. The original Alana cried out, "no fool gets away with accusing me!" She instinctively had grabbed the supposed diary when she tumbled away from taser discharges. As original Alana was briefly getting back on her feet, the same strong wind tossed her body straight at the marble desk. She kicked off of the desk backwards in instinctive reflex, but the wind hurled her through what remained of the broken window before she could do much about it. The wind vanished as quickly as it appeared, but the fire was spreading across the room.

Water sprinklers automatically sprayed water, but it wasn't enough for some unexplained spell thought reason. Smoke and steam clouded the room. A familiar but unrevealed figure had just spell thought arrived in the same room. He/she called out, "no!" The figure purposely jumped onto a metal water sprinkler head, swinging off of it as the carpet exploded in flames. The metal head of the sprinkler fell off from the physical stress of the figure's momentum, releasing a lot of water onto the fire. A bunch more steam covered the area, the being put out fire surrendering to the water. The figure landed next to the marble desk, which was starting to fall onto its side in reaction to the magical wind. He/she grabbed the window's curtains and jumped backwards through the broken open window, letting go to use the momentum to hurl himself/herself right at the desk. The figure kicked the desk back to the upright position in midair, before the desk could crash into the floor. Luckily and fortunately, everything on the desk was attached to it by nails, screws, and wires. So, saving the desk from being destroyed also saved everything on it. And the figure spell thought teleported away, before he/she could possibly be noticed by nearby security personnel.

Some seconds or minutes after the fake diary incident in Rico's office…

Rico influenced Miranda thought with a sigh, "at least the FBI is getting things back under control…or my antenna…would be disconnected." She was remembering how Nia saved her life and her work at a certain Aim Hotel in Boston...realizing Nia might have just saved her work once more. Miranda was at her spell thought restored office desks and chair, with both of her computers and both of her speaker boxes back on these double desks. Both computers were connected by wires to the antenna she built. A wireless helmet worth of brainwave technology was also on Miranda's head, but Miranda herself didn't know it. It was wirelessly connected to the antenna she built, which was still in Rico's office. Yet, with Rico's encounter with the wizard resistance, he was too busy thinking of protecting his sick pleasure to think much about Miranda.

Miranda was sitting in a somewhat smaller room than her previous office, which mostly had its pillar walls spell thought covered with pictures of classic plays and government landmarks. Directly above this room were the remains of Rico's office. Just outside of a door to the office room Miranda was in was a set of stairs that led up to Rico's office. A second door connected Miranda's relatively newer office to a large restaurant styled kitchen, which mostly had gold painted walls and furniture. As Miranda was thinking, she was using her government computer to conclude the programming for another government project. Under influence and orders from Rico, Miranda was in spell thought slowed time finishing up a program to mentally affect the brainwaves of the psychics and monster hybrids. Rico influenced Miranda thought with a partial sigh of relief, "now if I could just find…where these government threats are located." She was using the keyboard and computer mouse connected to her government computer to look through security cameras across the planet Earth, but couldn't find any psychic or monster hybrid on Earth itself.

Miranda had in midthought suddenly remembered something very unclear and vague to her about another dimension. As she thought a bit on the Wizard World vortex, the screen on her government computer spell thought changed its viewpoint to show the vortex itself. Miranda was both shocked and happy to see the sharp blue lightning between Wizard Lairs, knowing her theory on magic was becoming more certain. The Wizard World lightning was growing and multiplying as chain lightning, which was in mere seconds heading straight through the Wizard Lairs' door locks and into Earth's civilization.

Miranda was spell thought remembering and recalling a feeling of forgotten déjà vu within her conflicted feelings:  
Miranda realized taken aback, "isn't that the…Taylors' residence?" Harper pointed out, "or what's left of it. But…?(!)" The lion bipeds kicked backwards at the beaver hybrids as they approached them, using their tails to flip back onto their feet. Miranda deduced in concern, "…no monsters came into the building?(!) A very disturbing aspect indeed." Lion hybrids collapsed on breaking furniture while beaver hybrids literally fell victim to chest scars. Only an open closet seemed to strangely be in one piece. Miranda swung over a swinging lion arm, kicking an attacking lion hybrid in the back of the head. The lion biped fell unconscious on the floor while Miranda pushed off towards a second lion hybrid. More roars and howls burst out of bipedal towering wolves and lions. Most of them were coming out of the closet, multiplying like crazy. Harper cried in panic, "did you see that?(!)" Miranda assured her, "yeah, but I'm a little busy right now!" She was being pinned by a lion biped about to lunge for the kill…until she banged her rings against its front legs in reflex.

Back in the Green House, Rico influenced Miranda muttered with partial ignorance and stronger willpower, "one government threat at a time then." Knowing there was a good chance that thoughts were still magically becoming real, Miranda aimed and targeted the program at the Wizard World vortex. She started up the brainwave program that was initially intended to depower the psychics and monster hybrids' abilities, uneasily using spell thought to extend the antenna's wireless range enough to reach the vortex. The brainwave program was depicted on Miranda's government computer screen as a bunch of black lightning bolts going into the vortex. Instead of affecting the vortex though, it was soon to drain the spell powers of every person affected by the spell chaos. Miranda muttered in impatience and nervousness, "come on!"

In seconds, more onscreen black lightning bolts were following the sharp blue lightning through the Wizard Lair door locks. Upstairs, the cone shaped antenna in Rico's office was struck by black lightning. As quickly as black lightning bolts were coming out from the vortex, the antenna's spell thought widened range was magically overwhelmed to the point of exploding in a electrical overload of fiery fire. Close to tears Miranda cried out, "no!" At the same time, the few conscious security officers left in the Green House were about to throw a knockout bomb into Rico's office. One of them begun to call out, "on the…!" Another second went by…as everything on and inside Rico's desk magically combusted with electrical discharge from wires. Pieces of metal and wire went flying across the office from Rico's exploding desk. In reaction, the pillar cracks widened and expanded to the point of splitting the walls in half. The pillar walls in the office caved in, bringing down the entire doorway towards the taken out security officers and knockout bomb. Simultaneously with the collapse of Rico's office, the electrical power to Miranda's computers went out. She thought with teary reluctance, "only one thing left to do."

Miranda slid open a compartment by moving part of the chair's arm cushioning further to the side. But, it was the slid out cushioning itself that had the controls for the escape pod transformation. The weakened floor of Rico's office above caved in too, the remains of the office crashing down into Miranda's work area. The rest of the cushioning on Miranda's chair expanded as part of a jet black parachute. The chair's movable bottom was swiftly transformed into a large cage styled electric fan. Small solar panels and a thin layer of reactively adaptive nano sized robots made up the experimental parachute, which generated electrical energy from heat and kinetic energy around the parachute's structure. The electricity produced from the experimental parachute traveled to the electric fan, which in turn generated a strong upward wind current in reaction to the cave in. Miranda was using small buttons at the still apparent chair controls to change the shape of the parachute's thin nanobot layer…and help it adapt to the confusing shapes of the falling remains of Rico's office. In just thirty seconds, the escape pod parachute rose into the late evening skies as the electric fan spun faster and faster. Yet, despite her tears, a further shocked Miranda noticed something darker than usual among the stars. She realized in a low toned voice, "that's not possible…unless…"

Black lightning bolts came out unexpectedly from the wreckage of Miranda's work area below: All of which headed right for where the blue chain lightning was going, within Rico's collapsing government structure. At the same time, Miranda was infrared scanning the wreckage of her work area with her already buttoned jacket. She was also slowing down the escape pod's speed with her other hand at its controls, so its parachute could take her safely to the ground on the way down. The scanner informed to a still teary eyed Miranda, "draining program successful…ethics program compromised…" As the scanner sounded to Miranda about a third something, Miranda was thinking about Nia in continued sadness.


	18. Chapter 18:  The Nightmare Storm Strikes

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 18:  
**

Within SpellLeaf Forest, minutes earlier within spell thought frozen time…

In interesting spell thoughts from both sides involved, the battle between the influenced monster hybrids and the psychics was in frozen time. A circle of telepaths was formed once more in an attempt to make a telepathic attack. Telepath Carly whispered among them in somewhat spirited encouragement, "let's show these monsters what we can do." But, Rico as the disguised Directorate of Intelligence from earlier knew what the psychics were capable of. In other words, Rico was ready for the psychics' powers. Capybara hybrids and wolf hybrids came charging straight for the psychics. Coyote hybrids were guarding the still unconscious cable tied bodies, but Juliet was there too. Psychic blasts of fire and ice hit the incoming army of monster hybrids, but only some hundreds of monster hybrids fell to unconsciousness. Several psychics had found themselves fighting Rico influenced monster hybrids, trying to take out each other with arms, legs, and powerful abilities. Both psychics and monster hybrids involved in the battle were starting to fall into unconsciousness.

Non-telepathic psychics also used psychic powers of telekinesis to hurl coyote hybrids against trees at random, sending a lot of monster hybrids to unconsciousness. Precognitive psychics ran from tree to tree with big psychic power related ice shards, hurling them at the cables tied to the hanging unconscious bodies. Spell thoughts kept these psychics from being seen by anyone else, but even they didn't know that. While all of this was simultaneously happening, most of the telepaths were knocked out against the ground by cat hybrids pouncing from high up in the sky. It was before they could even start a telepathic attack. Eagle hybrids had swooped down from the sky…in a surprise attack involving cat hybrid passengers jumping off eagle hybrid bodies. Luckily, close to ten telepaths saw and sensed it coming. They dodged the surprise attack. The cat hybrids fought them in a intense battle of limbs and dodges.

Meanwhile, during all of this, were some more familiar faces behind a tree. Olivia suggested warmly, "you know, we're probably alone by now." Jake pointed out uneasily with some noticeable nervousness, "then why has it gotten so noisy?" Olivia sighed with reluctance, "if you're really that concerned...I'll take a peek." She gasped in mixed feelings of shock, "that's…some party." Olivia was seeing the large scale battle between the psychics and monster hybrids getting worse. Jake cautiously looked over her shoulder, realizing with deep shock and unease what was happening. The mentioned cables had recently broke open. Hung up unconscious bodies had landed on some coyote hybrids, which were knocked out on the grass. Noticing Juliet called out, "who's there?(!)" She spell thought teleported elsewhere a second later. Dust clouds of dirt surrounded the coughing psychics. At the same time, coyote hybrids started looking around trees in growing nervousness. Jake whispered, "I'm not the only one who saw that?(!)" Olivia suggested uneasily and warily, "all I know is that we weren't invited." She thought as she said this, "…and that maybe we should keep it that way." The two monster hybrids ran past trees, not looking back.

Suddenly, spell thoughts from the coyote hybrids nearby canceled out the spell thoughts that were keeping the precognitive psychics from being seen. One of the coyote hybrids instinctively picked up an unconscious body that was hung up by cables. It had its claws dangerously close to the body's neck. The original Raven muttered, "why now?(!)" More psychic blasts came from the dust, taking out monster hybrids left and right at random. Some psychics were even knocked out by their own telekinesis powers, in the chaos and confusion of the dust around them. More psychics and monster hybrids surrendered consciousness to the battle: Including the coyote hybrid that threatened an unconscious body, and unintentionally by accident Olivia's own body. Jake turned around when he noticed that Olivia had got frozen in ice by a psychic cold blast. He cried out, "Olivia!" Relatively elsewhere, the original Raven figured with a clever smile, "on second thought…" Just as her and other precognitive psychics were about to start attacking the coyote hybrids, someone had unexpectedly attacked the hybrids first and beat these psychics to it. Persona Alana had surprisingly cried out, "no!" She had purposely jumped from a tree nearby to kick in midair the mentioned coyote hybrid's head, knocking it out before it could carry out its threat.

A few growling coyote hybrids tried to take out persona Alana, but she tumbled out of the way of their charge while leg tripping them against the ground. With the incidental distraction, the precognitive psychics nearby took the advantage and started attacking the caught off guard coyote hybrids. Several more monster hybrids fell into unconscious, but arms and legs from both sides fought each other in equal intensity and hand to hand combat. By this time, a lot of capybara hybrids had spell thought appeared to defend what was left of the coyote hybrids. The random psychic blasts coming from the dust clouds helped take out a considerable number of the incoming capybara hybrids.

One of the capybara hybrids though barked dangerously at getting up persona Alana. A spell thought reawakened Liron though slammed a fist into this then knocked out capybara hybrid from behind…after getting up from a bush. Persona Alana sighed with some relief, "wow." Liron said in blended feelings, "you're welcome…but can we go now?(!)" Persona Alana wondered uneasily, "but…what's Raven doing?(!)" Liron said loudly over the noise of the battle, "as long as we get to Rico and see if we should stop him, who cares?(!)" Persona Alana chuckled in partial exhaustion, "right…it's not like the girl…can't take care of herself." Liron and persona Alana were already running for elsewhere when Liron asked if they could go, slamming fists and arms into monster hybrids that they passed by.

Among what was left of the telepaths, Marvin suddenly knocked out a cat hybrid with a punch to the head. He called out, "fall back!" Mason cried out in Rico influence, "get them!" Carly lifted up a capybara hybrid with telekinesis, just to hurl it into several incoming eagle hybrids. They fell to the ground knocked out with a dusty thud. From behind Carly, she telepathically sensed Juliet struggling internally with pain...changing and transforming into humanoid eagle form. She cried out with apparent Rico mind influence to Carly's shock, "why…is your kind…keeping us here like caged animals?(!)" Carly sighed in remark while using telekinesis to hurl a wolf hybrid against the ground, "so you tied people up as hostages…for a misguided idea about us." This reasoning lowered Juliet's stress, but she was still internally struggling between her monster form and her human form. Carly lifted the mentioned wolf hybrid with telekinesis, and hurled its body against several other monster hybrids like a out of control car crashing into some incoming cars. At the same time, Sparky slammed a fist into Juliet to knock her out…much to the soon upset Carly's shock.

She exclaimed as she turned around to face Sparky, "of all the stupid…(!)" Sparky started to exclaim in interruption, "well excuse me, but I thought we wanted to stop these monsters before…(!)" He paused in hot red embarrassment, "you knew what I was going to say…didn't you?" Ashes from Sparky's bad temper related fire blasts was where a number of trees stood, standing in its own piles with monster hybrids within them. Carly pointed out in cold irony, "of course…I'm a mind reader." Hundreds of monster hybrids were crawling through the ashes, towards the conscious psychics. Sparky sighed, "and what do you sense we should do?" Carly suddenly realized in her thoughts, "their memories have been changed somehow…but how is that possible?(!)" She said out loud, "this is no mere army…" All of a sudden, in reaction to a number of merging and overlapping spell thoughts, every monster hybrid and psychic in the area was clutching their heads in mentally internal pain.

Some frozen time minutes earlier…

Monster hybrids were taken out left and right by psychic blasts, which were coming out of the confusion of dust clouds. A psychic cold blast unintentionally hit Olivia's own body. Jake turned around when he noticed that Olivia had got frozen in ice. He cried out, "Olivia!" Jake was running towards her in a hurry, transforming back into his monster hybrid form as he did so. A flash of bright light though was reflected in the crystal clear ice around Olivia, which stunned Jake's eyesight long enough for him to trip over his own legs. He mentally struggled to get back up to his transforming feet, with returning coyote fur and claws to match. Miley from behind him gasped in teary eyes, "is that you, Jake?(!)" Jake remarked as he started to stand up, "you don't sound well yourself, Luanne." Miley was in shock taken aback by this surprising response, "you…you say what?(!)" Jake turned around to face Miley in confusion, "wait…you aren't Luanne?" With Jake noticeably getting somewhat calmer, spell thoughts from both of them started to reverse the monster hybrid transformation. Miley sighed, "I know, we look almost exactly alike...except I don't act like a pig." Jake sighed, "look, whoever you are…can you help her?" He glanced at Olivia's frozen body as he said it. Miley pointed out sadly, "yes, but there's more lives to consider than just hers." She was glancing back at the battle of psychics against Rico influenced monster hybrids.

Jake nervously chuckled, "no one person can stop a war…yet you really think you can?" In midsentence, he noticed something to the side of his eyesight that gave him some relief: Olivia's body being spell thought freed from melting ice, on her knees and coughing out cold water. She was all right otherwise because of spell thought. Then a bunch of random incoming psychic blasts nearly hit Jake and Miley, who had their backs against some trees to avoid the blasts in time. At the same time, Miley heard someone too familiar to her call out her name. She called back in equal fear, "Lilly!" A couple of trees were frozen in crystal clear ice by some of the psychic blasts. A parade styled platform on wheels that had recently spell thought appeared was unintentionally set on fire by a few more incoming psychic blasts, with large concert styled loudspeaker boxes wired to a few microphones. The loudspeaker boxes were being held up in the night sky of SpellLeaf Forest by large parade styled balloons. The wheels on the large platform seemed to be moving by spell thought alone. On the platform was scenery of crops, electronics, computer monitors, and money being swept upward by tidal waves. The balloons were big and red heart shaped hearts. The unconscious bodies of Lilly's bodyguards were kicked off the platform by the vicious Luanne, her spell thought lasso back at hand.

A bunch of monster hybrids and psychics had to tumble or fly out of the way of the flaming platform to avoid becoming taken out themselves. Lilly herself was caught in the thought lasso, with electric shocks going through her falling unconscious body. Miley and Jake spell thought appeared onto the burning up and combusting parade float. Miley cried out, "no!" Luanne let go of her thought lasso, letting Lilly's body lie motionless on the flameless edge of the flaming platform. She snort chuckled evilly as she did so, "you've been at the end of my rope for too long…cuz." Jake started to exclaim in further confusion, "what is…?(!)" As scenery exploded into pieces of parade float props, she and Jake were unexpectedly knocked off the parade float from the impact. Lilly and Luanne were also knocked offstage by the parade float's explosions. All of them were unconscious on the grass as a aftereffect result, except for Luanne tumbling back onto her feet with a partial groan. She had another spell thought lasso appear, wanting to make sure Jake and Miley didn't wake up. Yet, from Jake and Miley's last spell thoughts of hope, along with a number of overlapping spell thoughts…came the last hope for worldwide peace.

As an aftereffect of Jake's spell thoughts, a falling unconscious monster hybrid from the sky above landed on top of Luanne's then knocked out body. Miley's spell thoughts though were strong enough to start a second mental bang, much like the one that Alex Russo created with the spell "Cerebellum Eraslum". The overlapping spell thoughts of similar enough intentions gave this mental bang enough collective power to spread beyond SpellLeaf Forest...as the bluish chain lightning Miranda saw from her government computer screen. However, in relative contrast, this mental bang was bringing back memories instead of getting rid of them. Yet, all of a sudden, every monster hybrid and psychic in the area was clutching their heads in mentally internal pain. Since psychics could sense a mental bang and didn't really know much about the power of the spell chaos, they blamed the second mental bang on Rico's security measures trying to stop them from overthrowing his rule. In consequence, the psychics fought the second mental bang when they didn't even need to...but enough spell thoughts had the psychics in as much internal pain as the monster hybrids. The monster hybrids though were deeply affected and overwhelmed by memories coming back to them all at once. Even the eagle hybrids in the air were affected the same way, falling directly toward the ground.

What remained of the parade float exploded in complete destruction, against another park bench with a SpellLeaf Forest sign next to it. This park bench broke into aflame wooden shards of pieces along with the nearby sign. The heart shaped balloons already came off of the parade float beforehand, floating up into the sky with exploding loudspeaker wires directly below. Not a long time before that, several trees in SpellLeaf Forest were destroyed in flames by psychic blasts left and right. Yet, the roots from those trees had magically grown back into fully grown trees.

What no one in the chaos of the battle seemed to notice…was persona Raven, the original Alana, Mikayla in monster form, and Johnny in monster form spell thought appearing high above the battlefield. Persona Raven and the original Alana screamed as they saw how high up in the sky they were. They were too scared to notice these two monster hybrids continuing to fight each other. The original Alana held the supposed diary close to her body, closing her eyes and expecting the worst for herself. Persona Raven knew with help from persona T.J. what the spell chaos can do and what Rico could do with it, so she expected even worse. Mikayla and Johnny's claws clashed in midair. Spell thoughts somehow teleported persona Raven and the original Alana out of the sky. Johnny's monster form slashed into crying out Mikayla's monster form, leaving a scar in her side. Mikayla's monster form swung its tail into Johnny's monster form face, catching Johnny's coughing monster form off guard long enough to jump kick off of it in the air. Johnny's monster form crashed into Luanne, knocking her out unintentionally. Mikayla's monster form attempted to reposition her body to balance on a treetop, but there was too much pain in her scarred side to focus well on the balancing act. She tripped and fell into unconsciousness as well, not knowing that another mental bang was coming from SpellLeaf Forest.

Simultaneously, in frozen time with this midair battle, persona Alana and Liron were running around trees to attempt to lose sight of the monster hybrids. In spell thought powered speed, persona Alana and Liron had soon gotten out of their range of vision. However, one of them didn't get far enough to completely leave the battle: For something about the screams from above distracted her long enough to have second thoughts about running. Persona Alana chuckled in partial exhaustion, "right…it's not like the girl…can't take care of herself." She had just noticed that Liron wasn't by her side anymore, and that a considerable number of people had spell thought appeared close by. Jeffery almost exclaimed, "there you are!" Persona Alana openly figured in sad deduction, "Rico got to you?" Corrie gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't think he came with us." Jeffery commented in ironic confirmation, "exactly". Persona Alana sighed with some relief, "these power things are more trouble…than I thought."

London added, "I don't get it either." Jeffery suggested verbally with some apparent agitation, "let's just say all of this is a strange dream, and that you're soon to wake up in bed." Corrie wondered cheerfully, "sure. Can we also choose who we wake up with?" Jeffery sighed, "you can sleep with the rest of Richo Rico's staff members for all I care!" Corrie sighed oddly happy, "ohh, you do care." London added, "ooohh…popularity." Jeffery's unintentionally mind influenced people spell thought teleported back to the Eastern Richo Rico building…along with the camera people that were still hiding in SpellLeaf Forest. Jeffery started to say, "they certainly are…" He had turned back to persona Alana, noticing with growing unease that she had suddenly fell unconscious. Jeffery cried, "Alana!" He was clutching his head in mental pain as he said it, apparently overwhelmed too by the second mental bang. What Jeffery didn't notice…was a certain diary from high above ground that landed hard on persona Alana's bruised head.

This side story though did have some good come out of it: Corrie, London, and the rest of the Jeffery mind influenced people started a party for Richo Rico Enterprises' first night of broadcasting. And since Rico's main staff members weren't around to tell the rest of the Richo Rico staff otherwise, they decided to make a public announcement of their own. The announcement was basically blaming Richo Rico's technical difficulties on how tired the Richo Rico staff was for starting a live broadcast around 9:45 at night. Soon after, the Richo Rico staff had stopped broadcasting for the rest of the night. And it was all just to have a big sleepover styled party in the Richo Rico buildings: With food, drink, music, decorations, video games, and a lot of sleeping bags. The Richo Rico staff members that came to the party included the Gigis, Corrie, London, Ashley, Amber, Oliver, Boyz in Motion, the Cheetah Girls, and probably a lot more people involved with Richo Rico. Woody, Jackson, and Johann also showed up to the party, and everyone there just assumed they were part of the staff.

Most of Richo Rico's remaining viewers had assumed from the announcement that many of the already sleeping were just tired from how late at night it was. Nearly every person on Earth went to sleep more calmly and soundly than expected, knowing that they could always return to consciousness by waking up. Many members of the Richo Rico staff at the party though weren't as lucky. When the second mental bang came to the Green House, they faced mental pain in consciousness. And in consequence of all of this happening in spell thought slowed time, Rico's influence and collective spell thought powers were expected to be gone very soon.

Back in a certain forest, back to spell thought slowed time among wizards…

In the confusion of the wind and dust, Harper and the mentioned four others beside her split up in some confusion of their own. Persona T.J., Hannah, and Cass had gotten back on their feet with difficulty, but they were also lost in the wind confusion. Rico was running away between trees: Away from Harper and the wizard resistance. In a search for Rico, Harper and Justin were on the lookout among dust clouds. Harper suddenly realized in apparent unease, "umm…where's Maddie?" Justin insisted with a sigh, "I don't know where Alex is either, but we have to stop Rico for the greater good." Harper started to say while coughing dust, "without…Maddie…" From within a dust cloud, non-taser shots from the blurred image of a figure's bayonet interrupted them. Justin turned into a wave of water to get Harper out of the way in time, the shots harmlessly passing through Justin's water body form. A dripping wet Harper tumbled back to her feet. She called out with her hands above her head, "don't shoot!" Cass from a distance realized as he lowered his bayonet, "you sure don't sound like him." His image was at this point clearer to see. Justin turned back into human form. Harper suggested warily, "Rico?" Cass confirmed as he got the bayonet ready to shoot again, "wait…I see him."

He fired more shots at running Rico, hitting one of Rico's arms. It had a puncturing deep red gash, which Rico put a hand around in growing nervousness and pain. It went away in spell thought, but Rico's nervousness didn't go away. Justin challenged with unease, "you sure that's Rico?(!)" Cass almost exclaimed, "he just ran right past me: How could I not…?(!)" Harper sighed with mixed relief, "I'm sure you did, but if there is a less violent way to take care of Rico…" Before Harper could finish the thought, the bluish lightning characteristic of the second mental bang struck all three of them in mental pain. Harper mentally fought the second mental bang like the psychics did, thinking too that this mental bang was part of Rico's security measures. Their mental cries were heightened by the incoming black lightning from Miranda's spell chaos draining program. A blast of wizard wind from some shocked wizards accidentally hurled them against the ground…and into unconsciousness. Cass cried out, "oh mighty George!" Justin was recalling what happened with Alex and T.J. to his great sorrow and regret, "nooo!"

During Harper's search for Rico, Maddie was calling out to Rico and Harper elsewhere among the dust. She then noticed an angry persona T.J. running past her. Maddie inhaled from her inhaler nervously, "guess we should save humanity before bed." She spell thought appeared in front of persona T.J. He remarked in a low tone, "as much as I enjoy defying the Community and its followers, fighting you is not worth my time." Glaring Maddie deduced harshly, "you want me to step aside, just so you can put Rico and everyone else in politics to sleep." Persona T.J. chuckled a bit, "I already put Harper's Director into a deep sleep: Taking you down would be a mere annoyance." While he said this to a deeply shocked Maddie, he spell thought a miniature wormhole to appear under her feet. She mentally struggled against its gravitational pull, trying with great difficulty to teleport by spell thought to escape. Maddie was instead floating between two equally powerful and mystical spell powers, her body fading in and out of the wormhole. Persona T.J. just went back to running. He called out, "I showed you a takedown!" Maddie was about to give in to the wormhole's power, until a certain someone came out from a dust cloud.

Zack on a spell thought made skateboard with wheels was charging straight for persona T.J., with a foot near the grass for building up momentum and protective spell thought padding on his person. Zack called out in a blended conclusion, "give it up, Rico!" Maddie smiled hopefully when she saw him. Persona T.J. spell thought himself to fly at Zack. Persona T.J. muttered sadly in pity, "such a…confused boy." Zack crouched down at the last second. Persona T.J. barely missed hitting him. With persona T.J.'s thoughts slightly distracted, the wormhole under Maddie weakened enough for her to mentally concentrate on a spell thought made wind gust. The wind gust pushed caught off guard persona T.J. back towards Zack before he could react…with faster momentum. Zack unexpectedly kicked him from behind, holding onto the skateboard with both hands while briefly swinging both legs upward. Persona T.J. cried out in huge shock and disbelief, "nooo!" He crash landed on top of a still standing tree, his knocked out body held up in the sky by thick tree branches. As an aftereffect, the wormhole disappeared around relieved Maddie. She was finally able to spell thought teleport away from where the wormhole was. Zack uneasily crouched back down on the skateboard, nearly falling off. He chuckled to himself as he stood upright on the skateboard, "what a pushover."

Zack then saw bluish lightning and blackish lightning closing in from all around him. He muttered in a space themed video game assumption, "stupid self destruct sequence!" Zack slightly positioned the skateboard upwards with one foot, pushing off from the grassy ground with the other foot and holding the skateboard with both hands once more. The skateboard discharged its momentum as it flew high into the air, but the black lightning hit the skateboard and made it vanish by canceling out its spell thought existence. Zack screamed as he fell back towards the ground below, his arms shaking upwards in fear. The bluish lightning and blackish lightning were hitting him in midair with mental pain. Saddened Maddie cried out in fear, "Zack!" She tried to spell thought teleport Zack out of range. But, she too fell from the sky in mental pain from being struck by the bluish and blackish lightning bolts. Both of them were knocked out on the grass a short while later.

When Rico started running from the scene, Liron was spell thought running towards Rico. She thought in partial confusion, "where's…Alana?" Just because of that thought, Liron unintentionally paused from running. Cyborg T.J. muttered, "must save… Objective Correction: Must protect Rico." He had briefly stood still himself, noticing in seconds that Rico was well enough to get out of range of the wizard wind blasts. Cyborg T.J. ran hurriedly toward the wizards, slamming one of his partly metal fists into somewhat confused Liron's side as he passed her by. Liron groaned as she got back up from the ground with spell thought. She muttered under her breath while getting up, "Rico will pay…for all of this evil!" She chased after cyborg T.J., having heard his objective correction and having already lost sight of Rico.

Alex though was already going after cyborg T.J.: Leaping from one hurled tree trunk to another. The wind spell cast from the wizard resistance was literally knocking aside Rico's still apparent spell thoughts of tree hurling: Continued by cyborg T.J.'s own spell thoughts. He jumped and swung from one hurled tree trunk to another, dodging wind blast after wind blast. Alex called out to him in blended assumptions, "ohh Rico…you forgot to turn off your lights!" As she said this, Alex had started shooting Wizard World lightning bolts from her spell thoughts at a somewhat annoyed cyborg T.J. He abruptly used his extra metal muscles to throw a whole tree at Alex...while he was swinging off of it. With more Wizard World bolts, Alex blasted the tree into flaming wood shards. It incidentally resulted in taking out several wizards, with a unexpected tree falling from the sky as a mystically regrowing tree. Cyborg T.J. landed on the ground, next to a certain Wiz Tech professor. He/she started to call out, "plasticus…!" Cyborg T.J. swung one of his arms into the professor to knock him/her against a tree trunk with lost consciousness. The trunk crashed into some shocked wizards, who briefly lost their concentration on wind spells from seeing what had happened. Alex jumped off the crashing trunk in time, landing on the ground herself.

At the same time, Liron had snuck on cyborg T.J. from behind and threateningly grabbed a tube of his circuitry. She muttered, "where is Rico?(!)" Cyborg T.J. just laughed darkly, "and what could possibly…?" Before he or she could finish, both were struck by bluish lightning and black lightning. They both cried in mental pain as their balance was thrown off by returning memories and departing spell powers. The circuit tube that Liron was holding tightly broke off in an aftereffect, sending cyborg T.J. into unconsciousness. The sparks from the tube pushed Liron into unconsciousness. As cyborg T.J. fell into unconsciousness, the hurled trees stopped being hurled. The trees still in midair fell like giant leaves, knocking out Alex and the rest of the wizard resistance before they could see it coming.

While cyborg T.J. was protecting Rico, Rico was ironically retreating into the war he created. Miley heard Lilly call out her name. She called back in equal fear, "Lilly!" A couple of trees were frozen in crystal clear ice by psychic blasts. Rico paused to slightly chuckle at the scene from behind one of those iced trees. Hannah muttered with anger, "Rico!" She came up from behind Rico, who with hidden nervousness and pain turned around to see her face. Rico deviously commented with partial sarcasm, "why, if it isn't Miley's stunt double." Hannah gasped in surprise, "you know of…" Rico recalled from photographic memory with an evil grin, "simple: I blackmailed Miley on being Hannah...and now she's just a doll to toy with." Hannah unexpectedly rammed her fist into his chest, making a shocked Rico cough hard on the ground. Hannah remarked coldly, "I'm the other side of Miley: The one that never runs off when life gets bad." She was about to take out Rico.

A dripping wet Olivia though interrupted warmly, "umm, could you give Miley a message from me?" Hannah started to say with a small chuckle, "well, for a…" In midsentence, Olivia abruptly knocked out a surprised Hannah to the ground. Rico added in a low voice with a held back smile, "thank you." Olivia giggled a bit, "anything for a good looking guy." Suddenly, the bluish lightning and black lightning struck mental pain stricken Olivia and Rico. Rico cried out, "oh soulless spells!" He had realized too late that his collective influence and spell power…was no more.  
The conclusion is coming up next: For the battle finale among masterminds…will determine the soul of humanity itself.


	19. Chapter 19: Through the Blue

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 19:  
**

Maybe Crucial FYI: Yes, I know Harper may not have been given much of a character role in Chapter 18, but she'll get a bigger role in this part of the story. And there are multiple sub plots I planned to be tied into the main storyline, so that's why Chapters 17-20 have so many characters and battles.

In another realm within the Wizard World, clouds made of dripping ice cream and floating candy bars hovered in midair. A dark chocolate colored sky seemed to be watching over a sea of ball pit like plastic balls. The small and light plastic balls had a wide range of colors, but nothing except their very existence was magic. On top of the sea of plastic balls was room sized and black colored television screens, which were surprisingly very thin and light in weight. Interestingly, eight or so kids with varied looks and gender were shoulder level deep in the ball pit like sea. They were dressed in formal business like suits, playfully throwing harmlessly light plastic balls at each other. That is, until these kid executives of Wiz World Industries swam to a television screen like island in partial boredom.

As they came onto its shore, a green couch and some blue beanbag chairs seemed to appear magically beyond reason on the jet black island. The Wiz World executives sat down on them, nearly out of breath and yet mostly cheerful. One of them figured, "well, that was a good playtime." A second Wiz World executive with medium black hair that was very much combed backwards added, "yeah: There's nothing like playing in balls to pass the time." A third executive pointed out with a sigh, "I don't know…it feels like there's something missing." A Wiz World official suggested, "the Wizard Council giving our products a daily check up?" The Wiz World executive with combed backwards hair commented openly, "I never liked those check ups anyway." Another Wiz World official offered for consideration, "no wizard on the World Wide Wiz Web?" The third Wiz World executive concluded, "that…and that we haven't been getting cubiks for quite some time." Another Wiz World executive pointed out dismissively, "oh, for the love of magic! We make Wizard World money…including those cubiks!"

The third Wiz World official sighed, "never mind." The second Wiz World executive added, "speaking of the Wizard World, maybe we should check up on the sleeping wizards." One of the other executives challenged, "umm…maybe you could remind me: Why do plastic balls not affect magic around here?" The second Wiz World official chuckled a bit, "because wishing upon a magical artifact was powerful enough to not be affected by plastic." The executive that challenged him remarked, "that makes no sense to me." Another executive muttered, "neither did the Wizard Wars and the tetherball game of evil…but they sure did happen." A large and thin television screen magically and mystically appeared in the air for all the executives to see. It was as if very powerful spell thoughts were apparent around the island sized screen…before the spell chaos even happened. Most of the executives urged the muttering executive to be quiet with shushing, who just stuck out his/her tongue in minor protest.

The hovering and floating television screen begun to show the Monster Hunter battle with Harper and Justin, with unconscious wizards right below them. Familiar sounding talking and dialog around this battle mystically sounded off from that same television screen: "Harper!" "Under orders from Rico, everyone in the area is to surrender your thoughts to his glory as world ruler…or fall by force!" "Does justice really mean nothing to you?(!)" "Aqua Avenger…returns!" "We…are justice!" The Wiz World executives were eating spell thought made ice cream while watching. One of them dark sweetly muttered, "whoever this Rico is, he's sure got power." Another executive openly commented, "actually, I like this Harper person better." A third executive happily remarked in partial ignorance, "fictional entertainment spells are awesome!" One of the executives commented from watching the Monster Hunter battle, "and the special effects are so life like." The executive with the hair combed backwards concluded with a small smile, "guess we could check up on where the wizards really are later."

The floating screen's viewpoint changed to show the chaotic large scale battle between the Rico influenced monsters and the psychic community. More recognizable dialog sounded from the floating screen: "Let's show these monsters what we can do." "That's…some party." "I'm not the only one who saw that?(!)" "Olivia!" "On second thought…" "No!" "Yes, but there's more lives to consider than just hers." "As long as we get to Rico and see if we should stop him, who cares?(!)" "No one person can stop a war…yet you really think you can?" "Fall back!" "Rico!" "Of all the stupid…(!)" "Why, if it isn't Miley's stunt double." "These power things are more trouble…than I thought." "And what do you sense we should do?" "You can sleep with the rest of Richo Rico's staff members for all I care!" "I'm the other side of Miley: The one that never runs off when life gets bad." "Ohh, you do care." "No!" "You've been at the end of my rope for too long…cuz." "Oh soulless spells!" A watching executive sighed in dark sweet tears, "it's just so…beautifully written." Another viewing executive suggested, "there's still something I don't understand: Who's up against these monsters anyway?"

A third executive viewer concluded in dismissive and somewhat ignorant commentary, "whatever we want them to be: Even this Rico being a world ruler is made up from magic for our entertainment!" The second viewer among the Wiz World executives thought out loud, "then I'm going with very advanced Wizard Lords of Magic, who have used wizard magic to keep their young looks for years." A fourth Wiz World executive figured in assumption, "ohh…so this magic is from the Wizard Wars." The second viewer concluded cheerfully without a second thought, "sure, why not?" The executive with the combed backwards hair added in a equally open and carefree opinion, "how about these advanced wizards escaped from the Tower of Evil, and now a group of wizards led by Professor Crumbs have them locked back in that same tower as punishment?" The second viewer almost exclaimed, "perfect!" The other executives mainly agreed with the second viewer's happily pleased opinion. One of the viewers wondered, "then what side would Rico be on?"

Another viewer suggested, "turning the Wiz Tech wizard teachers, the wizard lords, and the monsters against each other in the first place?" One of the executives sighed in remark, "they could all have problems with each other, sure. But to me, it just sounds like too much drama if all three sides are that stupid." A second executive concluded, "same here." Another Wiz World official added a suggestion, "maybe Rico could just be turning the army of monsters against people." A second official commented in agreement, "ok, maybe those monsters are that easily manipulated." A third official urged, "then what are we still talking for? We have some more fictional entertainment to entertain ourselves with!" The Wiz World executives went back to watching what was on the floating screen. Little did they know that their spells intended for entertainment…would also affect reality.

Soon after the mental bang in SpellLeaf Forest, beyond the plastic ball sea…

Familiar voices sounded across a very dark room: "What the…?(!)" "What's…happening?(!)" "I feel…so many minds!" "You...you're doing this!" "Me?(!) I'm not even a telepath!" "And maybe you knocked out Juliet on purpose!" "As I recall, the monsters attacked first!" "And you…led the Directorate to us in the first place!" "Why don't you…ask Raven instead?(!) She had the vision of Alana!" "Ohhh…do I look like Ron to you?(!)" "Hey!" "Now everyone, there's no need to…!" Apparently, the psychics that became unconscious were reawakened by the Wiz World executives' spell thoughts…only to face a powerful telepathic attack among the psychic community. In a ironic and yet very dark aftereffect of the Wiz World executives' spell thoughts, every psychic then had every psychic power from telepathy to telekinesis. The telepathic attack was really a few hundred thoughts being unintentionally broadcast simultaneously by telepathy: From every psychic mind, to every psychic mind. Anger and hostility among them burned from collective mental pain.

More arguing and tempers rose from growing suspiciousness. Blasts of fire and ice gave off flashes of bright light in the dark medieval styled room, with mentally influenced psychics shooting psychic powers at each other. With all of them having telepathy though, the psychics were all just dancing around each other in fast misses and faster dodges. Marvin sighed, "look…this is getting us nowhere!" Most of the psychics were already pausing in similar thoughts of frustration, sensing Marvin's thoughts through telepathy. Brila wondered uneasily, "and…where is this nowhere anyway?" Ron sighed, "well, wherever it is…our powers aren't even making a dent in it." Raven suggested with a suggestive smile, "are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" The other psychics mostly smiled when they sensed Raven's thoughts from broadcast telepathy. Again in closed eyes, a telepathic attack was emerging from their united thoughts. Only this time, the psychics were using their powers of telekinesis to completely destroy the walls and ceiling of the medieval like room.

Just above this room chamber…was the top of a medieval tower. Very thin vines with leaves were wrapped around the tower's open book shaped stone shapes. These curved book styled sculptures were lined up with the curved edges of the Tower of Evil. In the center of the tower's flat top was a upright tetherball pole with ball and rope. A elevator door behind it had a old fashioned star theme painted on its gray metal. Right in front of this door was Professor Crumbs…alongside several other reawakened Wiz Tech professors from the wizard resistance. One of the other professors asked, "mister Crumbs…are you sure keeping them here is wise?" Professor Crumbs sighed, "if this spell chaos is as powerful as Harper said it was, we can't take any risks…even if these people are usually good at heart." The professor to his right realized, "please excuse me for saying this, but you aren't as…childish as you seem." Professor Crumbs chuckled a bit, "well, it's sometimes an act…to catch trouble making wizard students in the act." The same professor next to him thought, "only sometimes?" However, he/she never got to say the thought out loud.

The psychic shockwave continued beyond the room chamber. The entire tower, tetherball of evil and all, shattered into pieces of stone and metal. Screams echoed from the same tower. A brilliantly bright green flash surrounded the Wiz Tech professors on the tower. These wizards were fearfully and frighteningly transformed into semitransparent mind stalkers, with the corruptive mind energy of a powerful evil being unleashed by the Tower of Evil's destruction. In the shattering tower's chamber room, the psychics were also undergoing the same transformation in mental pain. Suddenly, a familiar figure with wings appeared in the midst of the green flash. A briefly resurfacing spell thought teleported Raven and her nearest friends out of the way of the transformation, seconds before they could be turned into mind stalkers themselves. Seconds later, every psychic and wizard left in what remained of the wizard school of Wiz Tech…was caught off guard and transformed into a mind stalker.

From within Wiz Tech classroom entrances, wizard world portals were magically appearing and enlarging. Hundreds of mind stalkers came out of these portals, joining the developing mind stalker army. For mystical spell related reasons, time distortions were growing inside the portals. The portals themselves were expanding, but then merged together minutes later as a mystical bluish cloud. A small Wizard World breach of time and space had come…with the Wizard World realm of SpellLeaf Forest itself crashing into Wiz Tech's remains.

Raven and seven other familiar faces appeared in Maximum Quality, standing next to a ice table. A confused Rosie asked Raven, "is it…over?" Raven sighed, "it's tripping past over." Marvin realized uneasily, "another vision?" Raven nodded. Rosie almost exclaimed, "and just who are you people?(!)" Raven insisted, "we'll…I'll explain things later." Marlow concluded from his newfound telepathy power, "why do I have this annoying feeling…" Carly concluded the thought, "…that we should know who's coming?" Rosie muttered, "I know who else should be safe." Brila commented coldly, "maybe it's really this annoying telepathy among us." Sparky muttered, "no, or I would've…!" All of a sudden, in a bright blue flash of light, the army of mind stalkers appeared from under the ice tables. The tables shattered from psychic fire blasts and telekinesis, coming from the psychics turned into mind stalkers. Raven and her close by friends were knocked against shattering tables of ice from the attack's impact.

Sparky muttered, "ok…now I'm mad!" He shot blasts of fire and telekinesis back at them, with his thoughts telepathically reaching the minds of his close at hand psychic friends and allies. Brila concluded uneasily in telepathic thought, "I have an idea, but it'll be tough to follow through." Marvin commented in telepathy, "just focus on these mutated power hungry beings, and we'll…!" Carly added in telepathically broadcast thought, "…be focused enough to do it!" Marvin, Marlow, Ron, and Carly closed their eyes in united telepathic related thought, forming a telekinetic powered shield around what remained of the ice tables. The wizards turned into mind stalkers spell cast gusts of wind, which were pushed backwards by the telekinetic shield. The mind stalker army used telekinesis and spell cast flying to uneasily shake off the impact of their own powers.

With the combined power of telepathy, telekinesis, and metal manipulation, Brila surprisingly passed through physicality to several mind stalkers' bodies in a mind sneak attack. Her surfacing mind persona called out, "over here! No…over here!" Brila's physical body was motionlessness, carried protectively in midair by flying Rosie. The mind stalkers shot blasts of lightning and water at Brila's physical body, with some hundred mind stalkers realizing where the mind attack was coming from. They were screaming and shrieking from the mentally painful mind attack…which was suddenly strengthened by Raven's returning mind persona. She was using the same psychic powers beyond physicality to bring to them another mental attack. Persona Raven called out, "take that, you nasties!" Surprisingly, the body of the original Raven was still conscious…with the same mind as her persona. But, she had a somewhat different attack strategy in mind. With the powers of telekinesis, precognition, and metal manipulation, the original Raven teleported from mind stalker to mind stalker with telekinetic surprise attacks.

Marvin called out, "now!" He, Carly, Ron, and Marlow released more telekinetic surprise attacks on the mind stalkers, crashing a hundred of them into each other in a daze. Multiple mind stalkers that were victim to mind attacks melted into mud puddles. In a significant number of puddles, bodies of psychics and wizards laid there in unconsciousness. Many mind stalkers were still coming with powerful blasts and advanced spells. Several mind stalkers passed through physicality themselves to attack Brila and Raven's bodies. Sparky ran towards Brila's body, shooting fire blasts at mind stalkers like he's been doing already. All of a sudden, several mind stalkers came out from the circling green water…striking caught off guard Sparky and Marvin with magical lightning. They both cried out in mental pain, falling into unconsciousness before Carly and the shocked psychics by her side. Carly called out, "get down!" Using telekinesis and telepathy alone, Carly, Ron, and Marlow hurled themselves out of range of the magical lightning. They groaned in mental and physical stress on the transparent and figurative stage.

The original Raven teleported out of range, nearly becoming victim to some mind stalkers' mind attacks. Rosie cried out, "no!" She flung Brila's unconscious body away from harm's way, being hit herself by a mind attack. Rosie mentally struggled to stay conscious, but she couldn't keep it up much longer. She muttered, "your kind…will never…!" Two more mind stalkers physically passed through overwhelmed Rosie, who fell into the green water in unconsciousness. The original Raven muttered in teary eyes, "Rosie!" Simultaneously with both shocking encounters, many mind stalkers used their powers and spells to turn the green water into a fearfully big whirlpool. The still uncorrupted and conscious psychics had briefly lost psychic power concentration in deep shock, letting themselves be caught in the mighty pull of the whirlpool. They still fought against the power of its water current, swimming with arms and legs.

A wormhole formed in the middle of the whirlpool, the view of what was beyond the wormhole overlooking a too familiar forest. More mind attacks from Brila and Raven's minds continued in defiance, sending a few more mind stalkers to melting doom. The mind stalkers passed through their own physical bodies to try to take out Brila and Raven's minds, but Brila and Raven's minds retreated back into their bodies before that could happen. A mind attack from incoming mind stalkers suddenly attacked the psychics in mental pain, their images fading in the whirlpool. Around two hundred mind stalkers were already flying through the wormhole, looking for more mental energy to keep themselves well satisfied with.

Back at a earlier time, in a further time distorted SpellLeaf Forest…

Precognitive psychics were attacking caught off guard coyote hybrids. Several monster hybrids fell into unconscious. Arms and legs from both sides fought each other in equal intensity and hand to hand combat. A bunch of capybara hybrids spell thought appeared to defend what was left of the coyote hybrids. The random psychic blasts coming from the dust clouds helped take out a considerable number of incoming capybara hybrids. One of the capybara hybrids though barked dangerously at getting up persona Alana. A spell thought reawakened Liron though slammed a fist into this then knocked out capybara hybrid from behind. Persona Alana sighed with some relief, "wow." Liron said in blended feelings, "you're welcome…but can we go now?(!)" Liron and persona Alana were already running for elsewhere, slamming fists and arms into monster hybrids that they passed by. Persona Alana wondered in more unease than before, "but…what's Raven…doing?(!)" Liron begun to say loudly over the noise of the battle, "as long as we get to Rico…?(!)" She thought in partial confusion, "Alana?" Despite this thought, Liron kept spell thought running towards Rico in determination.

Mere seconds ago, persona Alana was clutching her head in mental pain as she thought about Raven. Through spell thought, she sensed the original Raven that was being mentally attacked by mind stalkers…along with the wormhole that was in the sky above SpellLeaf Forest. A coyote hybrid was standing near persona Alana's shaking body on the ground, like it was about to claw her. Then, a certain diary landed hard on the coyote hybrid's head. The coyote hybrid fell over persona Alana's body in unconsciousness, with persona Alana struggling to get up from the motionless monster hybrid body. Of course, in spell thought, persona Alana kicked the body off with one kick. A nearby coyote hybrid and capybara hybrid were knocked backwards and knocked out by the momentum of the kicked off body. She got back up in a groan, realizing that the mind stalkers beyond the wormhole…were extending their attack on SpellLeaf Forest with psychic blasts and spell cast spells. In an aftereffect, more monster hybrids and psychics were taken out across their somewhat spread out battle.

Simultaneously, persona Alana noticed that Liron wasn't by her side anymore, and that a considerable number of people had spell thought appeared close by. Jeffery almost exclaimed, "there you are!" Persona Alana openly voiced in tears and sad deduction, "Rico…" Monster hybrids were coming towards persona Alana Corrie gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't think he came with us." Jeffery commented in ironic confirmation, "exactly". Persona Alana sighed, "whichever side we're on, this night has…just gotten worse." She was looking up at the incoming mind stalkers in the sky as she said it…and the wormhole they came out of.

London added, "I don't get it either." Jeffery suggested verbally with some apparent agitation, "let's just say all of this is a strange dream, and that you're soon to wake up in bed." Corrie wondered cheerfully, "sure. Can we also choose who we wake up with?" Jeffery sighed, "you can sleep with the rest of Richo Rico's staff members for all I care!" Corrie sighed oddly happy, "ohh, you do care." London added, "ooohh…popularity." Jeffery's unintentionally mind influenced people spell thought teleported back to the Eastern Richo Rico building…along with the camera people that were still hiding in SpellLeaf Forest. Jeffery started to say, "now, what were you…?" He turned back to where persona Alana was, noticing in growing unease that she had suddenly disappeared. Jeffery cried, "Alana!" He was about to be hit by mind stalkers as he said it, but something else struck them all instead.

When Rico started running from the scene, Liron was still spell thought running towards Rico. She thought in partially stressful distress, "Alana?(!)" Because of that thought, Liron unintentionally paused from running. Cyborg T.J. muttered, "must save… Objective Correction: Must protect Rico." He had briefly stood still himself, noticing in seconds that Rico was well enough to get out of range of the wizard wind blasts. Cyborg T.J. ran toward the wizards, slamming a partly metal fist into taken off guard Liron's side as he passed her by. Liron was taken out by Cyborg T.J. before she could physically react, but her remaining conscious spell thought sure made a significant impact. Alex though went after cyborg T.J.: Leaping from one hurled tree trunk to another. The wind spell cast from the wizard resistance was literally tossing aside Rico's still apparent spell thoughts of hurling trees: Continued by cyborg T.J.'s spell thoughts. It jumped and swung from one hurled tree trunk to another, dodging wind blast after wind blast.

Alex called out in blended assumptions, "ohh Rico…you forgot to turn off your lights!" As she said this, Alex had started shooting Wizard World lightning bolts from her spell thoughts at a unexpectedly concerned cyborg T.J. In midair, beyond hurled trees, cyborg T.J. had noticed many mind stalkers coming out of the wormhole in the sky. It abruptly used its extra metal muscles to throw a whole tree at Alex...while it was swinging off of it. With more Wizard World bolts, Alex blasted the tree into flaming wood shards. Cyborg T.J. surprisingly swung towards Alex, appearing behind her. A certain Wiz Tech professor started to call out, "plasticus…!" Cyborg T.J. pointed out, "and here's a newsflash for you: I'm just Rico's henchman!" It swung an arm into Alex to knock her towards a tree trunk. Alex retorted with a sigh, "why don't you go back to sleep?(!)" She used a strong spell thought to simultaneously combust all of cyborg T.J.'s tubes of circuitry. Alex swung off the incoming trunk in time, landing on the ground below. At the same time, sparks from cyborg T.J.'s broken tubing led to cyborg T.J. exploding in flames.

As it imploded, the hurled trees stopped being hurled. These trees fell like giant leaves, knocking out Alex and the rest of the wizard resistance before they could see it coming.

Back to spell thought slowed time among wizards…

Maddie spell thought appeared in front of persona T.J. He remarked in a low tone, "as much as I enjoy defying the Community and its followers, fighting you is not worth my time." Glaring Maddie deduced harshly, "you want me to step aside, just so you can put Rico and everyone else in politics to sleep." Persona T.J. oddly chuckled a bit, "actually, it's not just Rico we should be concerned about." He was noticing the wormhole in the sky, and the mind stalkers coming out of it. Persona T.J. had kept the wormhole in the sky visible to his vision: By miniature spell thought wind gusts pushing the dust around himself away. Equally nervous Maddie realized, "you mean…that isn't your doing?(!)" Persona T.J. sighed in a bittersweet tone, "if I don't stop those spirit breakers now, there won't be any spirits left!" As he said this to a somewhat shaken Maddie, he spell thought a miniature wormhole to appear under his feet. Persona T.J.'s faded out of Maddie's sight, with the miniature wormhole vanishing just as quickly and abruptly.

Maddie chuckled in partial relief, "with how powerful his thoughts are, I might as well leave him to them." Zack on a spell thought made skateboard with wheels came towards Maddie, with a foot near the grass for controlling momentum and protective spell thought padding on his person. He wondered, "Rico was just there! Where did…?(!)" Zack chuckled to himself in his thoughts, "Maddie must've taken care of him." Maddie smiled back when she saw him. Zack just sped up on his spell thought made skateboard to catch up to Maddie, then slowed down to a stop. Zack thought out loud as he got off the skateboard, "hey Maddie. Did we win?" Maddie uneasily pointed out, "sadly, Rico's still out there." Zack concluded in equal unease, "you mean…that wasn't Rico?" Maddie urged sympathetically, "don't worry: I'll know him when I see him." Zack pointed out about something else, "you sure you're ok?" Clearly, among Maddie and Zack, Rico and the spell chaos weren't the only things talked about in frozen time.

Maddie sighed, "yes, I'm sure." She thought, "after many times of self denial about my true feelings for you, and then starting to let it all go on that one night…it'll just take some time…for me to get used to the idea of you and Alex dating." Maddie unintentionally spell thought teleported elsewhere. Zack cried out in overwhelming fear, "Maddie!"

A relatively short while earlier…

Harper started to say while coughing dust, "without…Maddie…" From within a dust cloud, non-taser shots from the blurred image of a figure's bayonet interrupted them. Justin turned into a wave of water to get Harper out of the way in time, the shots harmlessly passing through Justin's water body form. A dripping wet Harper tumbled back to her feet. She called out with her hands above her head, "don't shoot!" Cass from a distance realized as he lowered his bayonet, "you sure don't sound like him." His image was at this point clearer to see. Justin turned back into human form. Harper suggested warily, "Rico?" Cass confirmed as he got the bayonet ready to shoot again, "wait…I see him." As Cass tried to fire a clear shot at Rico, Rico himself suddenly picked up speed. Another blurred image of a person was charging towards Rico, with help from Liron's discharged spell thought. Rico's nervousness didn't go away. Simultaneously, a familiar voice echoed across this area of SpellLeaf Forest: It was Zack crying out Maddie's name. Harper looked around uneasily, noticing the wormhole and the invading mind stalkers in the sky.

Miniature wind gusts from persona T.J.'s spell thoughts had cleared some of the dust around Harper, letting her see the wormhole. Teary eyed Harper spell thought teleported to the wormhole itself, into the small Wizard World breach of time and space. The breach was moving through time and space itself, like a cloud in the sky easily passing over a ocean. Justin challenged with unease, "you…sure that's Rico?" Cass almost exclaimed, "well, he sure looked like Rico!" Something struck them both in mental pain. Their cries were heightened by incoming black lightning from Miranda's spell chaos draining program. Cass cried out, "oh mighty George!" Justin was recalling what happened with Alex and T.J. in great sorrow and regret, "nooo!"

Around six days ago, back at Waverly Place…

As she spell thought teleported, Harper from the present cried out in closed eyes, "nooo!" She was dark sweetly remembering the good times in spell thought: From both main timelines and all the time restarts she had personally went through. This included missing memories about what the Wizard Wars pointed out, and about who probably caused the first mental bang. After a long while of realizing that she herself was not hit by the mind stalkers or any mental bang, Harper from the present opened her eyes in sharp relief. She found herself surrounded by very familiar bluish lightning in a certain wizard lair. A equally familiar ear pin bomb was on the wizard lair's floor. It was already set up by Monster Hunters of the past, as per Miranda's instructions. Harper from the present sighed with resurfacing unease, "chaotic spell powers…indeed." The Wizard World vortex was again on the brink of unleashing monsters onto civilization…but not just from the past Wizard Wars this time around. Close to twenty mind stalkers from the present had mystically appeared on the ancient world of the chaotic Wizard Wars.

These mind stalkers were right next to the hole shaped portal, and they were coming towards present day Harper. Present Harper cried out in frustration, "bolts!" As she said this, she tumbled out of range of the incoming mind stalkers' spells and psychic blasts. The ear pin bomb beeped. Only one second later, some Monster Hunters held the doors to both the Russos' and the Taylors' wizard lairs for wireless reception. The ear pin bomb in each of the two wizard lairs combusted in reaction to the reception of their added activators. The released cryogenic gas engulfed both lairs in simultaneous sync. The portal to the Wizard Wars shrunk before it was created. Mind stalkers from the present were frozen in ice, then mystically taken out of existence by bluish lightning from the Wizard World vortex.

A Monster Hunter cried, "now!" The 6 or so Monster Hunters positioned in the Taylors' and the Russos' residences quickly generated enough water and wind to reasonably counteract the wizard chain lightning that was trying to redo a time loop. The mind stalkers' spells and psychic blasts were canceled out by water and wind generated by past Monster Hunters…who just assumed that the time disturbances here were merely part of the vortex's fearsome power.

Back at Wizard World reboot time…

Harper thought in shaken realization, "it's crash city…again?(!)" Due to the Wizard World breach of time and space passing by Harper again, she was again in a vibrating wizard lair. All that was left of this wizard lair was a floor and rippling walls characteristic of mailing portals…which were showing bubbles of the Tower of Evil, Volcano Land, Wiz Tech, and many other wizard lairs. All the above, plus many other landmarks that seemed to be what you'd expect to see in a virtual game world were being ripped out of existence by widespread bluish lightning rushing through the bombing web of portals. In the center of the magic lightning was a shrinking hole in the Wizard World…one that was beginning to freeze shut with already thrown cryogenic bombs. The entire Wizard World was rebuilding itself, while multiple monster bipedal giants were sent into combustion oblivion by a tidal wave worth of blue wizard energy. Among the bluish lightning worth of wizard energy, a barely visible bluish cloud was randomly appearing and disappearing in the Wizard World vortex as it shifted through time and space. Mutated hybrid cries of alarm among the mutant monsters sounded out across the Wizard World like a shockwave of its own nature.

Present Harper's horror gave way to a huge sigh of dark sweet relief, "here's hoping I…come back in one piece." She thought in added and additional commenting, "…whether spell power has something to do with it, or not." Instead of running out of the Wizard World vortex, present day Harper ran hurriedly to a certain spot in the vortex. It was between the reappearing bluish cloud and the once more closing up hole shaped portal. In a second, present day Harper buttoned up her electromagnetically magnetic buttoned jacket to turn on her wireless mainframe. It was quite easy for a magnetically charged jacket to have its magnetic buttons be buttoned by scientific magnetic attraction alone. Therefore, only a few seconds later, present day Harper quickly and swiftly swung both of her arms into the again vanishing bluish cloud and the closing up portal.


	20. Chapter 20: More Mindful Views over Time

**Memories: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover**

**Chapter 20:  
**

A lightning tentacle formation of bluish lightning tried to scoop Harper up with the monsters, but the Wizard World breach represented by the fading visibility of the bluish cloud had a somewhat stronger gravitational pull on Harper's person. She cried out in overwhelming mental pain, with flashes of memories overwhelming her eyesight perception. In seconds, Harper's nearly unconscious body was completely pulled into the Wizard World breach. At the same time, the Wizard World breach mystically left the vortex. The interior of the hole shaped portal turned into a giant glacial shard. Experimental monsters on the opposite side of the portal crashed into the frozen mass, only to fall victim to more blue electricity. The charging monsters covered their eyes on reflex in moans from the bright flash of vaporization. The portal's edge was welded shut by kinetic chain lightning that had a mind of its own.

In the skies of SpellLeaf Forest, at the time of the second mental bang and the black lightning taking down everyone in the area, the Wizard World breach made its last appearance. Harper was mystically flung out of the Wizard World breach, knocked out against the grassy ground in front of the mentally overwhelmed Justin and Cass. A second before she landed in unconsciousness though, Harper swiftly unbuttoned her jacket's electromagnetic buttons. The Wizard World lightning that was in the process of canceling out the coat's existence instead of Harper's existence as a FBI agent…was discharged towards SpellLeaf Forest below by the unbuttoning of the electromagnetic buttons. The discharged bluish lightning characteristic of Wizard World vortex magic spread out as a tidal wave worth of mystical bluish chain lightning. The widespread bluish chain lightning got just enough cosmic energy to mystically reverse the physical impacts of the battles in SpellLeaf Forest…but not the events or memories of those battles.

The damage to SpellLeaf Forest's trees was completely reversed, even though that in itself sounds quite minor in relative contrast to the other two aftereffects of the discharged tidal wave of bluish lightning. Everyone that died in SpellLeaf Forest was magically resurrected back to life in unconsciousness, including cyborg T.J. and a number of monster hybrids. At least a hundred remaining mind stalkers were for mystical reasons struck out of existence. Humanity's soul and survival was assuredly protected and preserved by Harper's actions, but others have helped preserve and protect humanity's future within the past few weeks.

Awhile earlier, in further time distorted frozen time…

Marvin called out, "fall back!" Mason cried out in Rico influence, "get them!" The Carly from the immediate past lifted up a capybara hybrid with telekinesis, just to hurl it into several incoming eagle hybrids. They fell to the ground knocked out with a dusty thud. From behind the Carly from the past, she telepathically sensed Juliet struggling internally with pain...changing and transforming into humanoid eagle form. She cried out with apparent Rico mind influence to past Carly's shock, "why…is your kind…keeping us here like caged animals?(!)" Past Carly sighed in remark while using telekinesis to hurl a wolf hybrid against the ground, "so you tied people up as hostages…for a misguided idea about us." This reasoning lowered Juliet's stress, but she was still internally struggling between her monster form and her human form. Past Carly lifted the mentioned wolf hybrid with telekinesis, and hurled its body against several other monster hybrids like a out of control car crashing into incoming cars. At the same time, past Sparky was quickly and abruptly knocked out by a spell cast tidal wave of water. Juliet was about to be hit by the tidal wave…much to the soon shocked Carly of the past.

She thought in exclamation, "of all the…(!)" Past Carly telekinetically hurled Juliet's body over the rush of water, but it was too late to stop Juliet from becoming a humanoid eagle in monster hybrid transformation. The water rush was merging with the dust clouds as disgustingly liquid mud, knocking a lot of humanoids off the ground and into unconsciousness. Past Carly herself tried to run out of the way of the tidal wave, but monster hybrid Mason himself in wolf form was charging towards past Carly. Simultaneously, trees broken in half by the incoming wave of mud fell on several then knocked out eagle hybrids and psychics. Past Carly used telekinesis to hurl Mason into the developing mud…along with a lot of wolf hybrids that tried to take her down. Carly suddenly realized in her thoughts, "their memories have been changed somehow…but how is that possible?(!)" Then technological lightning of dark black struck the past Carly, setting her body off balance and sending her to the ground knocked out. What seemed to be unnoticed though…were the past Carly and the past Sparky vanishing from existence.

Simultaneously, in frozen time with the creation of this tidal wave of mud… A bunch of incoming psychic blasts nearly hit Jake and Miley, who had their backs against some trees to avoid the blasts in time. This time around though, some of the blasts weren't random. At the same time, Rico paused to slightly chuckle at the scene from behind a close by tree. He very soon after though groaned in physical pain, from getting a shot in the back from Cass's bayonet. Rico was standing with his back to a tree, clutching the painful wound with one hand behind his back.

Miley heard someone familiar call out her name. She called back in fear, "Lilly!" Hannah muttered with anger, "Rico!" She was standing in front of Rico, who with hidden nervousness and pain was seeing her face. Rico deviously commented with partial sarcasm, "why, if it…isn't Miley's stunt double." Hannah gasped in surprise, "you know of…"

Some trees were pulled out of the ground by telekinetic blasts from a few flying mind stalkers, right where Jake and Miley were standing. Jake started to exclaim in further confusion, "what the…?(!)" The uprooted trees were slightly tossed into the air, landing and piling on top of Jake's then unconscious body. At the same time, still coughing Olivia was knocked towards the ground by one of those uprooted trees. She tumbled back onto her feet, breathing hard and groaning in physical pain.

Rico recalled from photographic memory with an evil grin, "simple: I blackmailed Miley…on being…Hannah...and now she's…just a doll to…toy with." Hannah rammed her fist into his chest, unexpectedly making a shocked Rico fall unconscious on the ground from the pain of both of his wounds. Hannah remarked coldly, "I'm the other side of Miley: The one that never runs off…when life gets bad."

A dripping wet Olivia was about to be taken out by some incoming mind stalkers. She cried out, "get away from him!" Olivia had tumbled out of range of a number of psychic blasts, starting to transform into a cat humanoid from her increasing stress. At the same time, Olivia's discharged spell thoughts telekinetically uprooted many trees. Lots of trees in SpellLeaf Forest were abruptly spell thought hurled at the suddenly caught off guard mind stalkers of the present.

Hannah called out, "it's Supergirl…in a super angry mood!" Remembering a computerized security voice from the Green House, Hannah purposely shot spell thought blasts worth of flaming icicles against a bunch of mind stalkers. Hannah was spell thought flying in the air with her cold spell thought blasts…while Olivia was spell thought hurling countless trees at the mind stalkers. Olivia in her monster hybrid form leaped from hurled tree to hurled tree, slashing mind stalkers with her claws as she did so. A noticeable number of mind stalkers fell to the ground below, shrieking in surprise as they vanished and exploded out of existence. The flaming icicles burst into water, knocking a bunch of mind stalkers against each other in a daze. Remaining mind stalkers used advanced spells to turn the water and hurled trees around them into shields of ice. Hannah came up from behind the dazed mind stalkers, spell thought shooting more flaming icicles into the then exploding mind stalkers.

Both spell thought attacks distracted the present day energy drainers from telepathically sensing Harper spell thought teleporting into the past: And in the same sense of reasoning, it distracted enough energy drainers to have Harper's return be undetected. Without such a distraction, she would've been attacked by mind stalkers before she could save humanity from their mental invasion. Suddenly, bluish lightning and black lightning struck mental pain stricken Olivia and Hannah. They both fell to the ground knocked out, followed soon after by falling trees.

By the time Jake was sent into unconsciousness, Miley had already spell thought teleported to a certainly familiar parade float. The unconscious bodies of Lilly's bodyguards were kicked off the platform by the vicious Luanne, her spell thought lasso back at hand. A bunch of monster hybrids and psychics had to tumble or fly out of the way of the flaming platform to avoid being taken out themselves. Lilly herself was caught in the thought lasso, with electric shocks going through her falling unconscious body. Miley spell thought appeared onto the burning up and combusting parade float. Miley cried out, "no!" Luanne snort chuckled evilly, "you've been at the end of my rope…" As an aftereffect of Jake's discharged spell thoughts, the monster hybrid Johnny was literally falling into unconscious from the sky above. His body landed on top of Luanne's then knocked out body.

Miley ran hurriedly to unconscious Lilly. Lilly's body laid motionless on the flaming platform. A deeply sad Miley was on her knees, right next to her motionless body. In tears, Miley muttered in a low tone, "Lilly…please…" As parade float scenery exploded into pieces, she was knocked off the parade float from the impact. Lilly's body was also knocked offstage by the parade float's explosions. They were both unconscious on the grass in an aftereffect.

Miley's last spell thoughts of hope merged with a number of overlapping spell thoughts, bringing the last hope for peace among psychics and monster hybrids. Even Harper's actions alone weren't powerful enough to save every psychic, every wizard, every monster hybrid, and every other person in SpellLeaf Forest: From battling each other to a point of no return, or from being mentally overwhelmed into a everlasting deep sleep by the mind stalkers. The last hope for peace came through the combined mystical powers of the second mental bang and the wave of bluish chain lightning discharged from Harper's jacket.

While Harper ended up traveling into the past to protect the future…

Maddie spell thought appeared in a dark color themed hallway, with suite doors built in its sides. She sighed in a pause of movement, "someone tell me my thoughts didn't just…!" A familiar voice called out, "get out of the way!" A too familiar lookalike of Maddie had surprisingly pushed Maddie aside with one of her shoulders, knocking a caught off guard Maddie onto the floor. The Maddie lookalike named Ivana was spell thought battling close to sixty mind stalkers with her arms and kicks…as if they were as easily shattered and breakable as glass windows. These mind stalkers thought it would be as easy as mind attacking her, but they couldn't be any more wrong on that. Persona T.J. was helping the reappearing mind persona of Ivana battle the mind stalkers with advanced spells. More specifically, persona T.J. was teleporting randomly around this somewhat small mind stalker army, with surprise attacks of Wizard World lightning bolts aplenty to take down mind stalkers with. Persona T.J. called out, "hey spirit breakers…I'll show you how hard it really is to break us!"

Together, persona Ivana and persona T.J. were taking down mind stalkers like breakable glass…although persona T.J. was too focused on doing a surprise attack to actually hear Ivana. Thanks to persona T.J.'s advanced spells though, nobody around him but other mind personas, mind stalkers, and apparently Maddie's mental connection to persona Ivana could sense one another. Mind stalker blasts and spells of wind and telekinesis were directed at mind personas Ivana and T.J., but they mostly hit each other with their own powers instead in great annoyance. Personas T.J. and Ivana were hurled against a wall, but persona T.J.'s advanced spells just had them pass through the wall like it wasn't there. By that time though, twenty five mind stalkers were considerably weakened out of existence already by mind personas T.J. and Ivana. Maddie groaned as she uneasily got back up, a little dizzy from the unusual encounter. She muttered, trying to remain calm, "or maybe I'm already in bed, and all of this isn't really…happening."

Present day Maddie then saw to her growing unease…herself being pulled away from her past self in the form of a mind persona. The bluish cloud characteristic of the Wizard World breach pulled a confused Maddie from the present out of a certain Aim Hotel hallway she was in. Present Maddie's persona cried out in mental pain, as a lightning bolt from the second mental bang's chain lightning struck out from within the randomly moving Wizard World breach. Memories aplenty from both timelines returned to present Maddie's attention…but so did the spell draining black lightning that was canceling out spell thought powers.

Near a certain Aim Hotel hallway, somewhere relatively close by…

Stressed out Alex from the past had laid down on the bed of her guest suite. She wondered bitterly, "what was that spell for memory wipe? Oh yeah…I forgot. Dang it!" Alex heard footsteps outside of her room. She sat back up and uneasily hid her wand in her pockets. Past Maddie's voice inquired, "can I come in?" Alex with slight relief responded coldly, "it's unlocked." Past Maddie entered the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to Alex on the same bed. Past Maddie asked in concern, "are you ok?"

Within the past, in America's most popularly picked on state of California…

In a building characteristic of a apartment building, a very familiar logo of a falling star was shown on a certain door to a large business office. The business office was in the midst of the Business Flip owned by Alana of the past: As Star Dust's company headquarters. Its walls had an unusually unnerving theme painted on them, which mainly consisted of models standing on bright yellow falling stars in the midst of thunderstorms. The office was designed like a big lobby with three cushioned and bright colored armchairs on wheels, a desk for each armchair with a outer layer of silver shaded glass, a cup with pens inside and a dark blue computer laptop for every desk, a circle shaped window behind each desk, and a big cheese wheel styled couch in the middle of the room. On a minor side note, this headquarters had replaced Donna Cabonna's fashion designer headquarters. And on a more obvious note, the familiar face of long dark brown haired Alana was sitting on one of those armchairs and smoothing out her nails in noticeable frustration.

To the left of this past version of Alana was a young woman with shoulder length hair of blond and thinly brownish color, sitting in one of the three armchairs nearby. This same figure was finishing up with writing some disturbing notes on a office styled notepad, "anti-social girls' fashion styles copied without permission as Alana's nationwide fashion line for big money…Check. Humiliation and fighting among girls expected to continue for weeks over the sudden fame…Check." To this soon to be named figure's left was another young woman sitting in a armchair: With black hair just short of long length, and her attention interestingly focused on online music videos on her laptop's screen. Every one of those desks had a somewhat large stand with gold plating on top of it, with some words carved onto the stand itself. The gold plated stand inscribed with words on top of Alana's desk had these words on it: Miss Alana, The Executive Chairwoman of Star Dust Inc.

The gold plated stand in front of the figure with noticeably blonder hair had the following words inscribed on it: Miss Muffy, Personal Assistant to Alana of Star Dust Inc. The third gold plated stand was reasonably in front of the figure with noticeably darker hair, and also had these relatively similar words shown on it: Miss Loca, Personal Bodyguard to Alana of Star Dust Inc. Past Alana sighed, "Muffy, how are we facing competition from…Miss Daniels' fruity fashion company?(!)" Muffy tried to assure her in partial unease, "if it was that serious Alana, you know I'd tell you. Even now, Chelsea's fashion line of PineApples is not making nearly as much money as…" After exclaiming in a non-English language, Past Alana exclaimed, "what about this?(!)" Muffy had by this time already got up and walked over to past Alana's computer screen in growing nervousness, starting to notice a live broadcasting of security footage recorded by wireless connection to small security cameras built into the headquarters' walls. Muffy gasped at the zoomed in view of the security footage, "none of our security guards…have an outfit from PineApples!"

By this time, Loca had already spun her fist into the side of a caught off guard security guard imposter…while still in her armchair. A thud sounded, as the fake security guard in a pale brownish suit landed hard against the floor of Star Dust Inc.'s headquarters. Past Alana and Muffy turned their attention towards the thud, with expressions of relief. Then standing up Loca asked with unnervingly dark sweet respect, "should I get the stuff?" Past Alana had already walked over to where the groaning fallen imposter was. She motioned and gestured a no to Loca, with a snap of the fingers from a briefly outstretched arm. Past Alana chuckled a bit, "Baxter, is that you?(!)" Disguised Raven from the past as the fallen imposter clutched her side with pain, "I'm...not ok."

Past Alana surprisingly picked up the hat that was part of past Raven's security guard disguise, and handed the same hat over to Loca to have it and its micro camera be turned into dust in Loca's abnormally strong bare hands. The micro camera was given to past Raven by the FBI themselves...as part of a international government mission to expose the bad people that became celebrities because of the Business Flip. Of course, because of the first mental bang, it didn't get completed. Past Alana remarked deviously, "and just when the fun of the day…is just beginning." Suddenly, past Alana was weirdly thrown off balance by something semitransparent, involuntarily landing hard against the floor as the persona of present day Alana got up from past Alana's then unconscious body. The Wizard World breach had come into Star Dust's headquarters, unleashing from it around forty five energy hungry mind stalkers.

Juliet in eagle humanoid form had also appeared, who was in self defense instinctively taking down multiple caught off guard mind stalkers around her with her claws. Present Alana called out, "it's just gotten personal!" Apparently still having the power of spell thought on her side, she teleported past Raven away from the scene. At the same time, present Alana surprise punched the mind stalker that mind attacked her past self into a daze, leading to her past self's left shoulder becoming seriously drained with a fading image instead of her mind. It was ironically the same shoulder that was put in a cast in a California hospital. The plenty of still remaining mind stalkers gathered together their psychic powers and advanced spells to send a shockwave worth of telekinetic energy against the walls of the then shattering building, but the spell thought of present Alana's punch wasn't stopped in time from ramming itself into plenty of then dazed mind stalkers.

Outside was a FBI rescue team that was about to go into the same building to rescue past Raven, who instead focused more on saving everyone they can in the building of business offices. Some of these rescued people were indeed a concerned Loca carrying past Alana's body over her shoulders and a worried Muffy, who ran away and fled from harm's way during the Wizard World breach related chaos. Present Alana struggled in spell thought to cancel out the telekinetic attack, but it was too strong in willpower for any few people to take down. That is, until a somewhat delayed magical arrival of present Maddie happened. She muttered in closing eyes, internally struggling plenty against the shattering telekinetic attack herself, "oh, please be a dream!" In another mystical twist of fate, persona Ivana and therefore persona T.J. had sensed where present Maddie went…and that she was in serious danger.

Relatively elsewhere in the past, through persona T.J. and persona Ivana's reasonably undetected spell thoughts, they spell thought teleported everyone in the shattering building that was in as much danger as present Maddie's body to a special place of safety in time and space. Same with the remaining mind stalkers, who sensed too late about what was to destroy their existence in the present.

In a certain realm of dreams, but with many past and present minds as one…

Gigi shouted, "keep it together!" Jeffery encouraged, "get a grip!" Maddie and Jeffery clung onto the first limbs they felt, which were of shrieking dream disrupters. Raven and Sparky linked their hands in Maddie's and Jeffery's. The mind bodies closed their eyes to reasonably take in the brightening colors. Blurs of perception and sounds came from this unified mindset as expanding wormhole corridors. The corridors closed in on the past dormant brains of humankind, thinning out as thought carrier beams. Multiple neuron electrons lit up in nervous restart and anticipative reaction, merging all remaining mind stalkers in the past into pure mental energy for the monster hybrids' brains of the past to absorb.

Outside of SpellLeaf Forest, in a mystical present day aftereffect, bodies of psychics, wizards, people such as present Alana as possible goners in a certain telekinetic attack, Miranda, Nia, and Rosie absorbed enough mental energy to rest soundly in normal sleep…wherever they may be at this point.

On the following morning, at what was left of the Green House…

In a matter of hours for both worlds, every sleeping physical body and mind persona was getting up in shaken or relieved consciousness. The original Miley and the mind persona of Hannah Montana got up as separate people, much to both of their mixed reliefs. The same could be said for the original Raven and the mind persona of Raven. The original Jeffery and the mind personas of Liron, Cass, Rosie, and Johann also woke up as separate people. Max's mind persona had actually taken out the original Max, but Max's mind persona hasn't been seen this morning. Both Luanne and mind persona Ivana haven't been seen on this morning as well. Cyborg T.J. and Rico were to be given legal punishment after being taken in by what remained of the FBI, but more specifically by a emotionally shaken Harper.

All that remained of Rico's Executive Residence building was a huge pile of building shards. Apparently, the building collapsed overnight like a easily knocked down house of cards. Yet, the physical bodies such as Miranda's had then still rested soundly in mentally normal sleep with mystically metaphysical shielding. With the ruins of the Executive Residence before them, a emotionally shaken Harper sat on the grass beside a equally shaken Miranda. No one else was around the ruins. For a while, Harper and Miranda didn't say anything. Then Miranda muttered with surprising tears of doubt, "if only I knew…who Rico was." Harper tried to point out sympathetically, "but…no one did. Can you really blame yourself for that?"

Miranda sighed, "well, maybe it wasn't a complete disaster." Harper remarked coldly under her breath, "and losing the Monster Hunters beyond reprogramming wasn't a disaster?(!)" Miranda looked at her sympathetically with sudden realization. She realized darkly and grimly, "you…saw them?" Harper confirmed sadly, "under Rico's influence…or were they even then beyond reprogramming?" Miranda slightly chuckled dark sweetly, "that's the thing with technology: It can always be improved on." Harper looked at her uneasily, "and how would…?(!) Oh." Miranda confirmed her suspicions with a small smile, "the only Monster Hunter technology left to work with." She was referring to the technology still on cyborg T.J.'s person, and Harper knew it. Harper protested in exclamation, "but…he had no ethical morals to begin with!" Miranda concluded in hopefulness, "exactly: He became part of a government!" Harper muttered coldly, "but if we were to turn everyone into cyborgs…wouldn't we be guilty of not being ethical ourselves?(!)" Miranda was about to further conclude with a sigh, "that wasn't exactly…"

Suddenly, a fantastical flash of blue wizard light surrounded Miranda and Harper. They reactively closed their eyes with great cries of unease, as they vanished from the remains of the Green House. What seemed to go unnoticed was a certain chess game from earlier. Its scattered pieces and game board were under the pile of building shards with symbolic uncertainty.

Miranda and Harper were taken by magic into the Wizard World vortex. More specifically, to a certain jet black island…with Wiz World Industries' kid executives briefly waiting for Miranda and Harper in anticipation for their arrival. The executives were gathered around a magically apparent sandbox or sandpit, sitting on a circle of beanbag chairs. Harper and Miranda opened their eyes in remaining unease, having appeared on top of some otherwise unused beanbag chairs. Harper sighed, "now what?(!)" An executive tried to assure her calmly, "we've been watching over your world..." Miranda urged warily, "go on." Harper was about to say something, when Miranda subtly motioned to her to at least hold off on it. The executive with the noticeably combed back hair interestingly spoke, "and we want to be sure it doesn't fall back into big trouble." Miranda realized in dark sweetness, "and you're…that powerful?" The speaking executive went on, "we certainly can be…for a small price."

As he spoke, the sand from the sandbox magically transformed into colorful miniature figures that very realistically moved and talked. The figures by no mere coincidence even looked exactly like familiar people. The sandbox had spell thought transformed into a accurate audiovisual representation of civilization's own future, representative of a disturbingly chaotic future without Wiz World Industries' help. In just a few seconds, spell thought frozen time had Harper and Miranda quickly seeing everything in this representation. Harper warily answered the executive with a question, "but…what's the small price?" A third executive chuckled a little, "it's just a business deal, which will be sure to keep your world safe. See for yourselves."

The sandbox then spell thought transformed into another accurate representation of a possible future for humanity. This audiovisual representation was instead representative of a ethically peaceful civilization. But controversially, it involved spell thought teleporting criminals into video games that would accurately represent both worlds, so that supposedly it would feel to them like they never left their worlds. And it also involved Wiz World Industries getting their own video game company through Harper and Miranda's FBI related connections, which would be under the company name of Magical Mind and Movement. The shorter but still official version of such a name would be the acronym of M2M. It was all viewed by Miranda and Harper in a few seconds of spell thought frozen time.

Harper sighed with some noticeable reluctance, "a large price to pay for crime to end...isn't it Miranda?" Miranda assured her somewhat uneasily with a sympathetic look, "I know it is Harper…but this also seems to be the most ethical way to restore any sense of government for our world. After all, we undeniably saw what would and could happen." Harper agreed with her in continued unease.

The second executive concluded in a happier mood, "yay! You won't be sorry." Harper thought, "somehow, I still doubt that."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
